


MIRADAS CÁLIDAS

by Angelicacuario



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Massage, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexy, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-12-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicacuario/pseuds/Angelicacuario
Summary: When Love and Desire come together, it will be powerful no matter what the consequences...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Parte 1 "NO MIRES HACIA ATRÁS

The day remained sunny looking around, you knew that people were locked in their own world.  
A young woman walked hurriedly, her eyes downcast ... It was the fourth interview that had ended in failure ... I did not understand why, for 3 months, all her enthusiasm had completely lost.  
He felt that his life was a complete failure. At school, she was the smartest and brightest girl in the class, so much so that upon graduation she was accepted into a prestigious secretarial firm.  
Apparently her life was a dream: she lived in an apartment that she ran monthly, she had a Siamese cat that was divine, she lived with her friends from school and also, she was the envy of the course, since the most popular boy in school noticed in it, they started dating and were dating.  
Reiner was a guy with great charisma, he liked sports and always helped others, and since high school Historia was annoyed by his teasing and practical jokes, but finally they began to like each other and last year, they were boyfriends.  
When Historia began working, Reiner began to study another career, since in the end he was not interested in being a pedagogical physicist (as he had previously wanted) and wanted to see other options.  
Although their courtship was intense, Historia noticed certain mood swings in Reiner. She invited him to live together in the apartment, but he flatly declined.

According to him, he felt somewhat annoyed as he had little money left to continue studying, and it would be inappropriate for a girl to help him pay some past due bills. The invitation to live together was a rift in the relationship, which began to deteriorate.  
Historia decided to invite her friends from school Mikasa and Annie ... they were delighted to accept, since Ymir got a scholarship and went to live in the United States, which was her best friend in high school.  
Mikasa and Annie had a partner, and Historia was amazed at how different they were:  
Mikasa fell in love with Eren, a somewhat "revolutionary" boy, at the University he was the President of the student body and always cared about the well-being of his classmates, he went to marches, seeking "social justice".  
Annie is in a relationship with a computer fanatic boy and an eccentric otaku named Armin. In addition, he was a fan of reading and very intelligent.  
It seemed to Historia something very funny, because of the different character of the girls, but in her dream happiness, she saw that with Reiner they were an excellent couple, she even dreamed that one day they could get married.  
However, the girls more or less liked Reiner, basically Mikasa didn't trust him, and feared that he might hurt the sweet Historia.  
Mikasa was not wrong ...  
The day of the curse happened when her kitten went out to chase a bird that landed on the window ... the Siamese when chasing her was hit by a car ... Annie was at home while she was preparing some cakes, and she quickly took her to the vet ... Historia was told about this at work, so when she left, she immediately went to see her cat.  
Her little leg was fractured, so they kept her under observation at the clinic.  
When Historia notified Reiner, he arrived an hour later ... He told him not to worry and that the kitten would be coming home soon.  
Historia was very absorbed with her little Sherry, while Reiner thanked the veterinarian who was on duty for the attention.  
Curiously, Reiner agreed to visit the kitten every day, so that Historia would not worry ... On one of those days, Reiner arrived at the apartment, and since it was Friday, the girls had an outing with their boys. For Historia it was the ideal time to spend it alone, even though she lost her virginity when they were in high school, she noticed that the relationship was falling apart, and wanted to give her a chance to relight the fire as it was before.  
Everything was a failure ... the way Reiner made love to her was so different, almost abruptly ... and worst of all, she felt absolutely nothing.  
Historia ended it and Reiner felt guilty and without saying a word or if he had a problem, he left.  
The following week, Historia received a call from the vet that her Siamese kitten was being discharged. She was happy, but the young veterinarian was struggling with something in her mind, and that is why Historia was concerned, perhaps her pet had a pending problem, to which the young woman denied with a smile.  
Already having Sherry at home, he pampered her with the other girls. Annie asked Historia if she was able to talk to Reiner, to which the young woman denied.  
Mikasa and Annie looked at each other:  
\- You should talk to Reiner, it is not possible that days go by and that he has not even called you  
Historia smiled languidly  
\- No Annie ... I must call you on the phone and apologize  
\- ¿Than? - exclaimed Mikasa  
\- It is my fault to have reproached his form that time we were together ...  
-¿ You are crazy? You must not apologize, no shit! It was he who treated you incorrectly ... and who also does not deign to call ...  
\- Annie ....

\- She's right, Historia ... I think you should urgently talk to him- Mikasa said.  
Historia was in a dilemma, maybe she should seriously talk to him and see what was happening.  
She called him on the phone, and Reiner agreed. He asked for references from the place where they should talk, since he had something "important to say".  
They met in a park that was close to where Reiner lived, when she saw him, the look of the man she knew ... he no longer existed ...  
\- Hello Reiner ...  
"Hello," the man replied with a coldness in his voice.  
¿What's going on?  
\- Well ... I'm at the place where you mentioned me ... I wanted to talk to you ...  
\- ¿Don't you get tired? - Reiner snapped her rudely- ¿Do you always act like that? ¿Do you pretend that everything is fine?  
Historia didn't know what to say ... She felt out of Reiner's orbit, and although she wanted to find a solution, she understood that she was getting further and further away.  
\- Reiner ... I ...  
\- Look ... it will only be this time ... you and I are finished ... I know what I'm going to tell you hurts, but it's not working. You are a very beautiful girl, but one way or another I no longer feel the same for you.  
For the girl it was as if she received a deep wound in her soul ... she lowered her head feeling how her tears were gathering.  
\- Reiner ... if it's because he treats you like that ...  
The man put his hands on his head, as if trying to hold back the sweet, cloying words of Historia. I knew it would be very harsh what to hear, and I didn't want to hurt her, but the situation got out of control. What was the best way to hurt her just this once? The only thing he could find is to be as cool and indifferent as possible. And it is true that he had failed her, that adolescent love had waned when he was hypnotized by the intelligence and tenacity of that young woman he met at the Veterinary Clinic.  
\- We must finish that farce ... I have never been faithful to you.  
\- ¿W-What? ...  
\- Yes! It's the fucking truth! ¿And know? I don't pretend to be like this with you as if nothing had happened ... It's true, you are a beautiful, attractive girl, but I don't like girls who think they are princesses in a fairy tale.  
\- ¿And you tell me so coldly?  
\- Your problem is that you think we live in the 15th century, where with the first kiss one is in love or wants to get married ... put it in your head, I'm not like that.  
"Idiot" saying that, Historia gave him a loud slap. She did not expect such a cold and vile response from Reiner, despite having hit him, the man's cold gaze did not change at all.  
\- It's the truth, Historia ... I've always been like that ... it was you who took our relationship seriously ... for me it was just having the pretty girl from high school, and I really liked you a lot, but I can't Allow you to pretend to change me.  
\- You have disappointed me ... I fell in love with you ... I gave the most valuable thing I had ...  
\- Enough Historia ... your problem is because you live thinking what your mother did in hating you and that your father never cared about you ... those bars don't go with me.  
\- You don't even care about me ... I see that the girls were right about you ...  
\- Yes ... you may be right ... I'm fine now ...  
\- I imagine cheating on another girl showing your best facade, ¿right?  
Reiner looks at her carefully ... he forced his smile ...  
\- It is not your business but yes ... and you know her ...  
The girl frowned ...¿ what is she talking about?  
\- She is the veterinarian who took care of your cat ... she is intelligent, adult, ¿does not seem curious?  
For Historia, hearing the revelation of the end of her relationship with Reiner was shocking. It never crossed his mind that the woman who cared for his cat was the cause of everything ...  
\- Goodbye....  
Historia turned her face as her tears fell, and began to run .  
She never wanted to see him again ... she felt cheated, trampled on .  
Upon arriving at the apartment, he cried profusely along with the girls. They cared for her, giving her comfort.  
Reiner was a monster ...  
Historia felt so bad, she had to go to the doctor. They gave him about 2 weeks of leave, he began to lose weight, his energy and smile evaporated from his beautiful features.  
She stayed in bed for a week ... She was discouraged, exhausted. When his cycle came he was even sadder.  
\- How lucky that this idiot did not get you pregnant ... ¡ouch!  
-Annie ... shut up- Mikasa snapped rudely.  
Historia heard Annie's joke and started to laugh out loud ... even if she kept crying, one way or another she couldn't stop laughing.  
It was at that time that, to return to work, Historia began to lose focus of the situation.  
She was distracted, and that's why the boss, who had a very good reference to her, decided to fire her.  
The other months, the young woman left her resume, but was rejected in the psychological test.  
It was at that moment where Historia returned, still tired and defeated, while Reiner's memories still swarm.  
Arriving at the apartment, he went directly to the shower.  
Her cat Sherry was still walking with some difficulty, since surgery was needed so that she could walk again, but she could not and the reason was that she was already short with the money she had raised for an emergency, and the money from the cat surgery will have to use it now in common expenses.  
As she sat down and had a cup of tea, she got a call from Annie who would be with Armin all Sunday.  
Later Mikasa arrived. She brought cakes and pizza, and the idea that Historia could enjoy with her, since Eren was away at a Seminar. He also did not want to leave her alone for so long and wanted to share those moments to see if Historia did well with his company.  
They both started eating and drinking tea. Although Mikasa did not ask him how he had done in his interview on Friday, it was obvious how bad it was for his sad and listless look.  
\- Hey ... would you like to go out somewhere? I'm free tomorrow, we could go to the movies ...  
\- No thanks Mikasa .... I want to be home.  
The girl was staring at her friend, she could still feel the pain in her gaze. The girl who months ago was enthusiastic, happy, sweet, was now invaded by an absolute sadness.  
The young woman took her hand so that she would look at him carefully.  
\- Listen ... Reiner is not here! He wanted to get away from you! He has always lied to you!  
\- Yes I know...  
\- No ... you don't know! That is why you still have a hope that he will return with you!  
"Mikasa ... please ..." said the young woman with pain in her voice.  
\- Hisu ... listen to me ... you must keep going ... you have always been strong.  
\- It's just ... I ... I never thought that Reiner was cheating on me during all this time ...  
Saying that, the girl hugged Mikasa and began to cry uncontrollably.  
\- Yes ... do it ... cry all you want ... but you must move on life goes on ... you will see that you will be a new Historia, you will have dreams again, you may meet someone special.  
Historia outlined a languid smile, without humor ... she did not believe that any man would take her seriously, if Reiner criticized her for her way of being, being serious, he doubted that a man in his right mind would take him into account.  
\- No Mikasa ... Reiner is right ... perhaps my character naturally overwhelmed him and not everyone will be able to accept me ...  
\- You're wrong ... I know someone with the same reasoning as yours .  
Historia laughed.  
\- Haha ... don't tell me he's your brother ...  
\- Almost ... he's my older cousin ... he's in New York, I understand he's working and studying , he also had a huge heartbreak and left everything behind to rebuild his life.  
\- Thank you Mikasa ... I'm going to rest. - the young woman said to herself, even the term "heartbreak" penetrated deep into her soul and she began to feel a strong headache.  
Both said goodbye as night approached. As Historia went to bed, Mikasa was curious about what happened to her cousin in New York.  
Levi Ackerman.  
Although he had a too quick reaction to leave everything behind, including his family, she did feel a bit upset that he had left her in oblivion and they only communicated sporadically.  
He began to look for his phone number, a year ago they communicated for his birthday greeting.  
-¿Hello?  
\- Hello, described. It's me, Mikasa.  
-¡Hi Mikasa! ¿How are you?  
-¡Wow and those spirits! You no longer sound as melancholic as the last time we spoke.  
\- Is nothing. Already the old Levi you knew is completely gone.  
-Wow ...¿ now I notice your voice a bit cold or am I wrong?  
\- No cousin, you're not wrong ...  
-I didn't think you would change so much ...¿ and tell me how about New York?  
\- Ehhh well, what a coincidence that you called me now ... actually I will arrive in Japan early tomorrow.  
-¿THAN?  
At that moment in the room, Historia jumped on his bed. Damn, this Mikasa and her screams that are scary.  
-What you heard ... I came to Japan for work.  
\- You are a bastard. And of course, ¿I'm painted that you don't tell me or what?  
-Well ... it has an explanation ... I didn't want to warn about my work.  
\- Enough Levi ... ¿what is important what you do?  
\- Well, actually...  
Mikasa gave an exorbitant cry ... Levi had completely lost his mind ...  
\- ¡¿ARE YOU FUCKING ME ?!  
\- ¿And that's wrong? It also has good pay .  
At that moment, Historia appeared on the threshold of the room staring at Mikasa ...  
\- Can you speak lower, I need to sleep please ...  
\- ¡Ah! Historia, sorry.  
The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation and went back to her room.  
Mikasa was attentive to the phone again.  
\- Excuse me, my friend was upset with the scream I gave ...  
\- ¿Are you in the house? -Asked Levi.  
\- No ... I haven't been there yet, since my friend needs someone to accompany her. I'm living in his apartment since he had a love breakup.  
\- ¿So what?  
\- How cruel ... she reminds me of you exactly how you got.  
\- So I see ... In fact I agree with your screams, especially if they do it in my own house.  
At that Mikasa felt a tic, as if she had an idea.  
-Hey and tell me ... ¿did you meet many girls in New York?  
\- Yes ... to tell the truth there were too many ... but she was not the ideal girl for me- he commented thoughtfully.  
-I see ... that means you're single, ¿right?  
At that moment, Levi got a kind of suspicion.  
\- Hey, what are you planning?  
\- Nothing ... I just ask how was your private life, it's all.  
\- You think I was born yesterday ... don't tell me you're hooking me with your friend.  
\- Something like that ... although now that you told me what you worked in New York, she will throw a shoe over your head.  
\- Don't say that ... it's just work and that's why I come to Japan and continue with my plan ... ¿you understand? With that money I was able to collect what I owed in the event and ...  
\- I know Levi- Mikasa said solemnly- I know that apart from that you had to pay a debt because of her after ...  
\- Yes ... my failed marriage is a thing of the past ... ¿can you imagine if I would have finally married Petra? It would be the worst mistake of my life ... although I know that the child would not be to blame.  
Mikasa remembered the fateful date 5 years ago. Faced with the harsh reality that was coming and that no one saw it coming, Mikasa was happy to accompany her only cousin as she prepared her outfit for the big day ... It was strange that Petra showed up that same night.  
Levi was in shock ... to tell the truth he was very much in love, a "stable" relationship at the time of the University, Levi paid all the whims of Petra, if he could not give an expensive gift to the girl, tantrums would come, it was funny to think that both Levi and Historia had been blinded by their partners, without seeing the manipulation they suffered, and even seeing Historia blaming herself for Reiner's infidelity was a clear reflection of Levi also taking responsibility for the past.  
Fortunately, Petra finally had a "good" conscience, the day before getting married, she confessed that she was pregnant ... with another man. And that hurt Levi, being faithful to her and who also always cared about Petra in her privacy ... even taking care to avoid an unwanted pregnancy so that she could become a nurse and later, the children would come.  
As Mikasa reminisced about all this, Levi lost his patience on the other end of the phone.  
\- Hey ... ¿did you fall asleep?  
-Not at all...  
\- Well, I'll leave you ... I'll call you tomorrow when I get to Japan.  
\- ¡Wait! - Mikasa exclaimed.  
\- ¿Now what? - Levi responded losing patience.  
\- This ... if you want, I'll introduce you to my friend, let's see if they become friends.  
\- Friends, you say ... Is that his name now? - Said the man with a hint of grace.  
\- Come on ... don't cut yourself.  
\- You're an idiot ... she's a girl of the same age ¿right?  
\- Wow ... yes this old cousin ... I had no idea that you were worried about the age difference.  
-It's 10 years,¿ don't you think?  
Mikasa was getting exasperated, she also knew that she didn't have so many minutes that are vital.  
\- Look ... I'm going to finish the recharge but she gave me an idea: I'll send you a photo of her so you can meet her.  
"Okay," said the young man in a bored voice to finish with the little topic.  
\- Well Levi kisses and let me know when you arrive.  
\- OK, see you later.  
Cutting off the call, Mikasa began to look for some photos of History ... to tell the truth, all the images were beautiful, she looked calm, happy, sweet ... something that contrasted when she saw her friend now, at her maximum depression.  
Finally, he decided to upload a picture of the girl smelling a white rose, when they went to the beach together a few months ago. With her hair loose in the wind and her lavender dress. He looked like an angel come to life next to the rays of the sun.  
Moments later, Levi's cell phone gave notice of a message.  
This Mikasa and her follies, the man thought sullenly. He was about to open the file on his cell phone, but finally decided to leave it for tomorrow, he should rest.  
Upon arriving in Japan, Levi had already planned what to do: He would call the company upon arrival, where he would start working this Monday.  
When he opened the cell phone, he had forgotten the photograph that Mikasa had sent him, ignoring the content he called the company.  
"Yes, Mr. Ackerman ... everything is ready for Monday ... I must inform you that you already have places of 100 girls who wish to go to your massage parlor. They are many of all ages. "  
Levi was not impressed at all. Something similar happened in New York, many women paid large sums of money to feel the fingers of the exciting young man from Japan, regardless of the economic, social stratum, whether they were young or old. He even had affairs with married women and acquaintances in the world of television. For Levi, what years ago was a moment of enjoyment with Petra, of knowledge and passion, was now the opposite.  
Indeed, Mikasa's last call for her birthday was the day when Levi got a proposal. As attractive as he was, he started the massage business no matter if he went further in privacy.  
In part he used sex as a mere use of power, and if it is true he had moments of intimacy with some clients, and he rejected others since it was not his type, it did not satisfy him at all. Perhaps seeing those women who moaned with pleasure still reminded him of that face of Petra in their times when they were together, and he wondered while he was intimate if she felt a real pleasure the last time when they were together or was it pretended, while waiting for a child of another man.  
\- Thank you Mrs. McKenzie ... the planning will be as it is in New York ... I will make the choice of the clients, regardless of whether the value of the rejected ones triples.  
"As you wish, Mr. Ackerman"  
Cutting off the call, Levi still saw Mikasa's message with the photo of the girl he bragged so much about. Historia thought it was called? Fuck it ....  
She opened the file to make it clear that her cousin's plans were foolish.  
Shit...  
Levi was impressed. For those who are facing what would be hell itself during those 5 years, seeing that girl was a kind of angel, atoning for their sins.  
He closed the cell phone abruptly. It's stupid. Now is not the time to lower your guard. You must focus on your work. He had Sunday to relax and not think about nonsense.

Historia woke up early, had some errands to do and see if this time his luck was with him.  
She hoped that this time a company could call her and work soon. Although Mikasa worked in a clothing store and Annie in a bakery, the girls helped pay the bills so that Historia wouldn't run out of money.  
"Since you found this place very cool and quiet, you invited us to live ... you are a great girl ... Don't worry, you must watch over you and we will take care of it"  
Historia again went to leave a new resume, praying to heaven that her luck changes for the better.  
After leaving her documents in various places, she already wanted to return home soon, as she was distracted she did not notice and bumped into a very handsome guy in a suit.  
\- Excuse me ... ¿are you okay?  
\- Yes ... thank you ... it's nothing.  
They both looked into each other's eyes and ... as fate imposed it ... it was a moment where the seconds suddenly stopped.  
Historia stared at that handsome man, dark hair, fine features, pale skin ... but what impressed her most was the tone of voice ... too sexy.  
\- ¡A-ahhhh sorry!  
The young woman made a subtle bow.  
Levi was stunned ... it was the same girl in the photograph ... it couldn't possibly be the same girl Mikasa mentioned her ...  
\- Okay ... they are just things that happen.  
The young woman smiled pleasantly ... but despite that moment her shyness surfaced ... ¿what should she do?  
\- Well ... I'm in a hurry ... I'm leaving ... bye ...  
Without saying anything else ... he walked away quickly . The man was left in a lapse of not understanding anything ... ¿what's going on? Girls usually offer themselves almost instantly at the first glance, the first sentence without even waiting for Levi to make the first move.  
¿What to do in those moments?¿ Make the first move? ¿Tell him that he was the same guy who heard his complaints at night while talking to Mikasa?  
I advance at a hurried pace, I just wanted to confirm if it was the same girl he saw abruptly on his cell phone .  
\- Wait ... if it's not a bother, I'll buy you a coffee.  
Historia was very nervous. ¿what should I do? She was terrified ... also the memories of Reiner and the way he treated her invaded her mind.  
She couldn't allow anyone else to make fun of her ...  
\- No thank you very much.  
Levi heard the message clearly ... he was being a nuisance to her, but what he wanted was just a confirmation.  
\- Okay, I just wanted to know your name ... let me introduce myself my name is Levi.  
\- Historia- said the young woman in a uniform voice, still turning her back on him.  
So Historia, the same girl in the photograph, her cousin's best friend.  
\- Well ... a taste Historia ... maybe we will see each other again.  
Saying this, the man left, going to the opposite side with his hands in his pockets.  
The young woman looked closely at the man as he walked away, she did not turn once.  
The girl came to her apartment. It was strange ... in a way she didn't feel upset or sad. Maybe it had something to do with this sexy guy. He never imagined that the gods of Olympus really existed.  
Although he is short, his beauty is clearly his features, his voice made Historia confused.  
¿Was Reiner ever like this with her? Trying to remember Reiner was apathetic, he said what he thought, those strange mood swings gave the feeling that he had a double personality.  
In private he never bothered to prepare her beforehand , Historia suffered a lot when she lost her virginity but even so, she was happy that this boy had noticed her.  
¿Maybe it was too hasty? Or was he very rude? Or simply she clung more than she imagined, in which Reiner acquired such a scant reaction, from what she remembered he was never very loving with her, nor did he receive a sweet hug ... only sex was the only thing he could show some affection.  
As she thought about this revelation, Historia understood that the only blind girl in this toxic relationship was herself. And he repeated the same pattern in his family affections, just settling for so little ...  
As Levi walked to his office, where a common day of work began, the secretary who traveled days before from New York to Japan, was anxious to see her boss.  
She was a charismatic woman, very active and loyal. They had contact days before her trip by email, where it gave her the opportunity to seek a new life leaving the past behind.  
She saw Levi as a son, due to his failure in her marriage since her ex-husband was a inveterate sexist, she put aside this relationship and started a new life.  
She still remembered seeing Levi standing on an avenue during the cold winter warning of his arrival, she was driving her car, while around her she could see snow falling.  
She invited him to her house because of the heavy snowfalls, and finally while they shared a glass of brandy, the young man exposed his whole life and his failure with his marriage.  
She never saw a more sensitive man in her life.  
So Mrs. Mackenzie invited him to stay at her house, so that he could order his mind and his family was in Japan.  
After a few days, Levi was given the opportunity to work as a masseur while a gay guy saw him on the streets, despite being short this boy offered him what would be the opportunity to "earn by the millions"  
Of course the woman was insane, wasting her natural talent in sleeping with women, but he didn't care in the least. He only had to pay off some debts that his ex had left (expensive wallets, clothes, diamond rings in his bank account) which Levi had to pay them yes or yes, or they would mortgage the house where Mikasa lived and also, he would not forgive himself losing the house in memory of his mother or uncle, who had passed away a few years ago.  
It was a relief for him to know that Mikasa lived in another place, and apparently, he had been living with this girl for a while, although he still did not know more details about it.  
Even though the debt is already paid, for a reason, Mikasa continued to live in that apartment.  
At least he is calm, but he wanted to leave that house for his cousin and had no face to go live there because of all the inconvenience caused.  
He decided to find a house to rent. Of course, he had more than enough money to buy a house of his own, but he did not know if his destiny was to stay in Japan or to go to New York for a while.  
I get to the office, and I could feel the calls to schedule. The payments were exorbitant. Levi wondered if there was someone who could reject him. A guy who's just looking for some physical contact and easy money.  
Despite all that, he felt somewhat empty.  
Petra had reason to deceive him? Without a doubt, perhaps she could see his dark side, that money and love cannot be mixed, and Levi always allowed to give those whims without even settling for a simple hug, caress, a kiss.  
\- ¿ He is okay?  
Mrs. McKenzie was concerned as she noted the young man's dark features.  
\- I'm not well. ¿Who is waiting?  
\- Ah, it is the President of the Yoshida company, she paid about 120,000 yen, I told her that the value is 15,000 yen per hour.  
\- ¿So much? - Levi said to himself astonished, shit, ¿was she so "needy"?  
\- Well, she is from an important company, so you will see if you reject it or not.  
\- Fuck it.  
It was her fucking money, it's not her fault if she wanted to pay more than agreed, the message was clear ... she wanted to be with him all day. So he will give it to you.  
Meanwhile the woman reported by phone the cancellations of the 4 women on hold that corresponded during the day , it was complete chaos.

As he entered the room, Levi showed that stone face, calculated again.  
The woman was wearing a white robe, her hair dark. She was tall and thin. She was very attractive, like a full President in an important company.  
\- Mrs. Yoshida, let me take your robe, let's start a massage.  
\- No, Mr. Ackerman, I want you to give me something else.  
Saying that, she took off her robe showing her nudity.  
Levi was smiling. He knew when a woman wanted to take the leap into pleasure, and with practice Levi had taken advantage of his talent. Give you the pleasure that a woman wants.  
He approached her, and despite his short stature, he did not care or feel intimidated. I kiss her with a carnal desire, that woman is very attractive.  
She is 45 and he is 28. It didn't matter, it's just a job, nothing more.

At home, Historia was drinking her cup of tea, she was calmer than other times. He felt the meow of Cherry, his kitten who complained about the lack of pampering.  
\- Yes my love, you walked away from me because you felt sad, right?  
The kitten mewled and jumped into her legs.  
Historia was happy to have her little furry back. As he stroked his soft fur, he remembered that man again.  
He was very attractive, there was nothing to deny. She was not blind, nor was she stupid. What would have happened to that stranger if he had accepted his invitation to a coffee .  
"What things ... or that I will see him again in my life"  
At that moment, Mikasa arrived.  
\- ¡¡Hello!! ¡¡How good that you are up !!¿ How was your day?  
\- Well, coming back here after visiting other companies ... I hope everything turns out.  
Mikasa stared ... she could perceive a slight glimmer of how her friend was previously.  
\- ¿Something happened to you?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Why? - Said the girl a little blushing.  
\- Ah well ... I noticed a glow that I missed a long time ago.  
Heavens. Mikasa noticed that she was somewhat distracted by him? I try to evade the question for another.  
\- It is not true. Also I must remind you of what happened to me the night before. I slept like hell while listening to your infuriating screams. These people have no respect for others.  
\- Ahhhhh ... well ... the truth was I was talking to a special person.  
\- Yes yes ... Eren this ... Eren the other- said the girl with a bored look.  
\- You're wrong . I called my cousin who hadn't heard from him for a long time.  
\- Oh yeah. The guy who lives in ... ¿Chicago?  
\- No, it's New York, and he told me that he arrived in Japan yesterday. ¿Can you believe it?  
\- ¡Ahhh that's great! If you want you can invite him to the department. Surely it must be vacant. ¿Where are you living?  
\- Well, he said he found a house where he's renting, and now he's at work.  
\- Wow ... how organized. I would like to have half the talent that he has.  
\- Of course he is now working on ...  
Mikasa fell silent suddenly. He couldn't tell Historia that he works in a women's massage parlor.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿What happens?  
\- Ah, it's nothing ... he just didn't tell me.  
\- Well, no problem, when you can invite him.  
"It's a piece of cake" Mikasa thought. She had a sixth sense for things and she knew that Levi was very popular with girls for as long as she could remember. If Levi gets to know the sweet soul of Historia, something else may happen. Since Levi has always had a weakness for cute and beautiful girls.  
\- Oh, by the way, Levi sent me a picture this morning. Let search so that you know it.  
"¿Levi?" - the girl thought astonished ...¿ Perhaps ...?  
\- Hey, ¿what's up?  
\- Ehh ... well, today I bumped into a guy while I was downtown, I think his name is Levi ... ha ha, maybe it's pure coincidence.  
Wow ... Mikasa was impressed. ¿Have you both already met?  
\- Wait ... here is the photo ... he is my cousin.  
Historia held the cell phone, and that man on the street materialized in that photograph.  
Yes the world is small.  
\- Is he. ¡Wow I can't believe it!  
Mikasa stared at Historia's reaction. I could see a glow in his eyes, and not only that, a slight blush on his cheeks and a slight tremor in his right hand when he held his cell phone.  
\- ¡Great! Then the presentations are done. I'll call you shortly and invite you to drink beer or whatever. He is a very good boy, we will have a great time.  
Historia smiled with satisfaction. What he feared was that his shyness would shine again when he saw those deep-set eyes.  
At that moment, Annie appeared at the door. She was very agitated and her look was stupid.  
\- ¿What's wrong? - Both girls said as they turned to see her.  
Annie put her bag down violently. And with his gaze fixed on Mikasa he said.  
\- ¡Hears! ¡ I knew something terrible! ¡ It's about your cousin from New York!  
"¿What's wrong?" Mikasa asked very worried.  
\- In the bakery where I work, my partner cried a lot. ¿And do you know why? She had an appointment at a massage parlor in the late afternoon and you know what that means ... my greatest amazement, the appointment was canceled! ¡Guess who this partner was going to have sex with! With Levi! ¡Because I knew your dear cousin is working as a gigolo!  
Mikasa and Historia were stunned.  
\- I did not believe him, and this girl cried and showed me the photo of the guy. And it was your cousin! It is very good in that photo I can not deny it, ¡but it seems disgusting that a guy goes to bed just for money!  
Historia felt dying. His chest was beating strongly, it was not possible for that attractive and charming young man to be a profiteer.  
Mikasa didn't even want to look at Historia, nor did she know what to reply to Annie's words, as she took out an advertising card from her bag.  
-Look, here is your name and your phone, my partner gave it to me. ¡Mikasa you must talk to him! I think you had no idea that the return to Japan, ¿can you believe it?  
-Annie ¿can you give me the card, please? -Story said with a small voice  
\- Sure here it is.¿ What do you want it for?  
But Historia, staring at Mikasa, tore the card in front of her. Then he got up from the dining room violently and locked himself in his room.  
\- ¿Hey what's going on here? ¿Mikasa can you explain to me what happens to Hisu?  
\- Annie ... when will be the day that you will learn to keep your mouth shut.  
Saying that, Mikasa quietly left. Levi did screw it all up.  
\- ¿What the hell is going on here? ¿Now I am to blame? - Annie grumbled without having any idea what I caused with his indiscretion.  
Lying on the bed, he looked carefully at the sky wall painted white. He was so neat, he really liked opaque colors.  
Levi tried to regain his body, still holding a heavy breath, while his companion slowly approached his chest.  
\- ¿You're good?  
The woman turned her head intently looking into his eyes. He could see the lack of brightness in those stormy eyes.  
\- Of course. It was my best day in decades.  
Levi listened carefully to her words.  
\- No wonder Mrs. Yoshida, it's my job.  
\- Akane- said the woman solemnly.  
\- Well Akane, time is up. Soon it will be 6 in the afternoon.  
The woman got up and wanted to get dressed. But Levi wouldn't let him.  
\- At the back there is a bathroom, you can shower, there are clean towels. It's not good that you go out in a sweat.  
\- Oh, how nice of you ... thank you.  
The woman walked to the bathroom, but in front was a locked room. There was a NO ENTER sign on it.  
The woman ignored him for a moment while taking a shower. Meanwhile, Levi put the last condom in the trash can, the one next to the bed, there were 6 in total. Yes, to tell the truth I had a good time, but he still did not feel a spark, something with which to give meaning to his life.  
He took his cell phone, he really wanted to call Mikasa but again his mind reopened the photograph and, strangely enough, he felt at peace when he saw Historia with her hair blowing in the wind.  
She was beautiful, but even more beautiful when they met briefly, her voice, her shyness, struck the memory again in his mind.  
While Levi was still absorbed in seeing that photograph, later was his reaction when he felt how the woman opened the room where he had no access to enter.  
Levi put the cell phone aside on the bed and went straight to stop the woman's action. He looked very offended.  
\- ¿What happens? Why didn't you take me to this beautiful place.  
\- Mrs. Yoshida, please, I want you to leave this place. Here I put a sign where nobody can enter.  
\- I see that you changed my way of treatment. ¿ I bother you so much?  
Levi realized that he overstepped himself by grabbing the woman's elbow tightly . He tried to calm down, it was no way to treat a woman like that.  
\- Is not that. You were wonderful. Well get dressed, I'll take a bath now.-said the young man, softening his voice.  
While Levi bathed, Akane slowly dressed. Perhaps she still had time to chat with the young man, since her children would be leaving the University in another hour and her husband ... well, her husband worked late into the night in a clinic. Despite her condition, her social status, she was an unhappy woman. Her husband did not give her the attention she needed and her children practically ignored her.  
That afternoon she felt alive, but she couldn't ignore the young man's reactions. He was fiery in sex without a doubt, but he never looked at her face, much less her eyes. He sat on the bed and saw the cell phone, when he turned on the computer he saw the photograph of that girl with a white rose in her hand. ¿Who is she? ¿His lover?  
Levi came out of the shower with his body soaking wet. He saw that the woman was still holding the cell phone in her hands.  
\- I didn't think you were good at spying on personal things.  
\- It's not that, it was just curiosity ... don't think anything bad about me ... And you, Levi, ¿what is your life?  
\- You know, work, nothing else matters to me.  
\- So I see.  
\- I'll get dressed soon to leave you. We are about to close.  
\- I know you were upset for having entered that room. ¿Why do you have it apart? ¿What are you hiding?  
Levi shrugged his shoulders unimportant as he dressed.  
\- It's just a room for me. It is special to me in many ways.  
\- I see ... you have that room reserved for your special girl.  
Levi stopped immediately and stared at her.  
\- ¿What are you talking about?  
\- You have that room reserved for this girl with the face of an angel, ¿right? - Said the woman showing the content of that photograph.  
Levi opened his eyes.  
\- You're not wrong ...  
\- ¿Is she an ex-girlfriend or something?  
\- She is just a friend of my cousin, I met her yesterday through photography ... it does not matter.  
The woman was smiling candidly.  
\- It's incredible that you can't lie.  
Levi was stunned.  
The woman finished fixing her hair, hoping Levi is ready to leave the rooms.  
They went down together and when they said goodbye the woman outlined a smile and said  
\- I noticed that sparkle in your eyes when I saw this photo, you may not realize it but when you really fall in love it will be too late.  
With this he kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye by quickly leaving with his latest model car.  
Levi was upset. ¿Who was she to reproach him for his attitude? ¿That she had known him all her life? If they were only together for 5 hours, just having sex, moaning not caring at all.  
Again Levi let his consciousness drift away. It was stupid to jump to conclusions. He only knew Historia from afar, nothing more, it is true, she is a sweet, beautiful young woman, a girl that any man could have. Noel. Not because of his promiscuous life. He was disgusted with himself.  
Arriving home for the first time, he felt a huge void. Neither pleasure calmed her pain, nor did all the money in the world try to give her soul some happiness.  
Even though he left the building very clean, coming home felt disgusting. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. He did not feel calm at all. He stared at the mirror and his gaze really looked lost, how disappointed he felt.  
And for the first time in a long time ... Levi Ackerman felt completely alone.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. Capítulo 2: ES TAN SWEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Love and Desire come together, it will be powerful no matter what the consequences...

A few days have passed, and spring is in full bloom. It was beautiful as the village where I lived history was filled with beautiful flowers. It was really a dream place.  
Historia continued to look for work every day, but she was already very tired of everything going wrong. She was seriously thinking about working in the bakery or in the shopping center, if she continued with her stubbornness, the money would run out and she would have many problems.  
Mikasa apologized for what had happened with Levi in having kept such important information from him, which Historia agreed to, she also apologized for having acted so "immaturely", so in the end they were as close as ever. That made Mikasa's plan to again inhale the supposed "secret attraction" between the two.  
Historia agreed to invite Levi next week, for a meeting with friends. It would also serve as a way for both cousins to be together and share.  
Although Historia kindly agreed to the meeting, she could not help but imagine how Levi could hold any woman in the palm of his hand. What she wondered... Had he ever loved anyone?  
She grumbled angrily, it's not her business about Levi, she chose to turn the page and just had to wait to see if she got some kind of a call to work on what she has studied.  
If after that week she failed, she announced that she would make a plan to work with one of the girls.  
Until that same afternoon, her cell phone rang. She finished changing her clothes, which consisted of a pink dress with large side pockets and sneakers, while checking the following message on her cell phone:  
"I just informed her that she has an interview at 9 a.m. Please be on time.  
In this, the address appeared and well the die is cast.  
Historia called the girls hoping to have good vibes, and neither foolish nor lazy warned that arriving home there will be a celebration.  
Historia laughed, if it is only an interview there is nothing for sure.  
Finally the girls arrived ahead of schedule.  
\- Hello Hisu!" cried Mikasa and Annie.  
\- Oh so early they arrived! Did the bullet train bring them - exclaimed the girl equally happy  
\- Oh no. We met Levi who told Mikasa that he would pick us up and luckily he bought a zero kilometer car today.  
Historia was left mute from the impression.  
\- Hello, excuse me.  
\- Hey Levi, come on in, don't be shy," exclaimed Mikasa  
Both Historia and Levi looked into each other's eyes and greeted each other warmly  
\- So it was you. It's been a while since you've been here?  
\- I am very well. Thanks for coming to drop off the girls.  
Mikasa was happy. Since Levi's change was when I call her on the phone that day. He said he was lonely and wanted to make amends for the mistakes he made in keeping his family apart.  
Of course, Mikasa reported that the girls were aware of his work but did not comment on the small discussion they had about his situation, and just let time pass.  
\- And how was work," asked Annie casually.  
\- Eh if well...you know that I only do it for the money nothing else.  
Historia could not suppress a sigh of annoyance. Levi noticed, but said nothing.  
\- Well, since you are here, stay a touch to celebrate Hisu's interview! If there are more of us it's better - said Mikasa trying to change the sour atmosphere  
\- Yeah!!!!- exclaimed Annie- I will call Armin  
\- And I to Eren!  
\- Hey girls - she was telling a discouraging story while they were ignoring her, shouting out happily.  
\- What's wrong?" asked Levi curiously.  
\- If those two arrive, they will become a couple of sticky things with their boyfriends and they will ignore us  
Levi was smiling. It was true, when one is in love one loses a certain reality of things.  
\- And you have a boyfriend? he asked trying to break the ice  
\- Not for a while now.  
\- Well, we must move forward to have a party here," said Annie as they began to plan some groceries.  
\- Don't worry Hisu ...Annie and I are going to go buy something at the supermarket, we'll be right back.  
And just like that, the girls left them alone.  
However, Mikasa stopped a few steps away  
\- What's going on?  
\- We must leave them as alone as we can, there has to be an advance  
\- Hey stop imagining things, you look like a psychotic  
\- You know I have a sixth sense and you'll see that they...  
-We're already going to buy things before the kids arrive  
Meanwhile in the apartment, Historia offered Levi some refreshments. I wanted to be the perfect hostess.  
Levi drank his soda quietly. In spite of the calm, there was a somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere.  
\- So... Tomorrow is the day, right?  
\- Eh yes.  
\- What did you study?  
\- Executive Secretary.  
\- I have a friend from the University. She's very cool, I'll ask her if she needs any staff to take a look.  
-Thank you very much you are very kind - I was telling a grateful Historia.  
\- And the place is very far from here?  
\- Eh I didn't really get a lot of direction, but later I'll see it on Maps.  
\- If you want I can drop you off before I go to work, just give me the address...  
\- Thanks... don't bother.  
Again she rejected him. Levi felt uncomfortable, first he invited her to a coffee and now to accompany her for her interview. It was truly desperate.  
Wait a minute...why did he care so much about what this girl was doing to him?  
Historia without a doubt began to create the shell so that she would not get hurt. Seeing that her shyness still didn't help her at all, she rejected everything Levi offered her. In fact, that's how she acted when she liked Reiner in high school.  
Wait a minute... did she like this guy?  
Shit. He had to do something soon. She didn't want to be a smug, uppity bitch. What Levi does with his life is his choice.  
\- Don't worry... I really don't want to be a bother... in exchange for that... I'll let you know how I did, and we'll see what your friend's option is... okay?  
Go that the girl is sensible. Levi agreed.  
\- Clear... lets write down your number in my cellular one.  
While they wrote down their numbers, the step of a little but narrow confidence was given.  
They talked about their musical tastes ...Historia likes pop music like Michael Jackson, Madonna...Levi instead has tastes in classic rock...his favorite band is Guns N "Roses.  
They noticed that the time passed quickly, because he already noticed that it was getting dark.  
\- Historia...I would like to go to the service, please show me the way.  
\- Eh yeah...follow me.  
They both walked to the bathroom. The young woman indicated the door, as it was already a little late and it was beginning to get dark. Levi flipped the switch, but there was a cut that burned the bulb, leaving the bathroom in the dark.  
\- Damn it!  
\- It's nothing, calm down...it was just to wash my hands" said Levi calming the nerves of the young woman...boy, was it embarrassing.  
\- No! Wait, I'm really sorry.  
\- Calm down... it's just a hand wash, I assure you.  
\- Yes, but the kids will be here and I don't know if we have any more vials. Or I'll have to tell the girls that they're buying.  
\- It's okay... but leave it to me to check.  
\- It is not necessary... leave it to me... I know where they are stored.  
Levi was again disturbed, but agreed to install the ladder so that Historia could climb, helping her to focus the light from her cell phone as well.  
After much groping in the dark, he found the lucky light bulbs, which were on the tallest piece of furniture.  
\- I found them. It wasn't that hard. I will put it in right away.  
Levi said nothing and only agreed to run the ladder where the light bulb would be connected.  
It was a very funny scene. Almost in the dark and in spite of being mounted on the staircase, Historia for being small in stature, could not manage to install the bulb.  
The only thing that occurred to her was to put her feet on tiptoes, which finally removed the damage depositing it in her pocket and thus managed to place the new one.  
\- Ah, finally the light came," exclaimed the relieved girl.  
\- Watch out," exclaimed Levi.  
What happened next was almost in slow motion. When he lost his balance he started to fall backwards, but before his body touched the ground, Levi managed to take the girl and held her in his arms.  
They looked into each other's eyes again. There was no doubt, it was a strange connection that went beyond what they had felt for someone else before.  
\- Why are you so stubborn? You almost had an accident.  
Although his voice didn't sound as cold as he wanted, it could evoke a concern.  
Finally I lowered her gently, and Historia again brought out her terrible shyness. So much so that she did not want to look at him again.  
\- I see... you don't like me, do you?  
\- No... it's not that... it's just...  
\- Why do you reject me? Alone I want to help you...  
\- I assure you that it is not that...  
Levi was hurt in his own pride. While he is at work, everything is so different. The girls he had intimate with showed a kind of lust, desire, adoration.  
But with Historia everything is different. While he has been affected by that photograph he sees every day when he gets home, while he felt empty inside, she partly calmed his anxiety.  
\- So tell me why you behave this way.  
Levi needed answers. He was really anxious, again the image of the women's memory was hitting his mind.  
\- It's...just...  
\- It's because you feel uncomfortable in my presence, isn't it? Do you think I can touch you or do anything else to you without your consent when we are alone?  
Historia lit up her cheeks... if it is true that idea crossed her mind... but she was not the girl afraid to be forced to have ...was the girl wanting him to touch her.  
\- It's not that... it's that... I...  
Levi touched her cheek sweetly... I could feel his fingers slowly caressing her skin. That left her without strength, drowning out a slight moan...in fact it was the first time that someone treated her so sweetly, even though Levi's words sounded with much resentment, his actions were so docile.  
Historia stared at him. Now his fingers were caressing his lips. A form of apology for having been so rude for a few moments.  
\- I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have treated you like that...it's not your fault if you don't trust me.  
Shit. What to do in this situation? Since when was she becoming so important to him? Without her even showing a hint of carnal desire? Without her even getting naked in front of him like other women have done? For the first time, Levi began to desire to kiss those fleshy lips. This was even more erotic than he had imagined.  
And without wasting any time, Levi took the step of what it would be like to kiss this beautiful young woman.  
But before starting that contact, they were interrupted by the sound of the bell.  
They jumped back to reality.  
\- Oh heavens! The boys arrived - commented Historia nervious avoiding looking at Levi's eyes.  
He went down the stairs quickly, trying to stay calm even with his cheeks on.  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, there was a soft closing of the door.  
Leaning his back against the inner door, not knowing what to do next, Levi started to caress his hair nervously.  
"Shit"  
The bell was ringing more and more.  
-I'm coming!  
Hisu opened the door and to his surprise was greeted by noises of bugles and confetti  
\- Congratulations!  
Both boys greeted her very happily.  
\- Historia ! I hope this surprise will cheer you up and that you will be lucky tomorrow - said Armin in his style.  
\- Of course, it's a piece of cake, right? Historia," said Eren proudly with a big smile.  
\- Of course," said the girl happily.  
At that moment under Levi.  
\- Ah, guys, this is Levi, Mikasa's cousin," said Hisu casually introducing him.  
\- Hello - said Armin very polite  
\- How are you?" Eren said.  
\- Well...  
\- The girls are buying some things at the supermarket, while I go to the kitchen to serve them something...I have some refreshments.  
\- You don't have any beer left?  
\- I'm sorry - I was saying Historia sweetly as I prepared the glasses.  
Eren looked at Levi, and was surprised at how serious he was. Partly, he did give Mikasa an airing sometimes, but it's strange that he stayed home with History and didn't go out with his cousin.  
Or maybe?  
\- Hey... So you're Mikasa's boyfriend? asked Levi with his arms crossed.  
\- Yes... Why?  
Levi looked at him very seriously.  
\- Poor you make Mikasa cry, if you don't see her with me...understood?  
\- Eren- said Armin, a little nervous, trying to calm down the situation if they came to blows.  
\- Calm down, man... everything is fine between us," said Eren in a relaxed voice.  
\- That's how I like it.  
\- Something's wrong?- I asked casual Historia while pouring the glasses.  
\- Nothing Hisu... you must do something to calm down your boyfriend.  
\- Eh? - Historia blushed brightly.  
Levi stared at Eren even more seriously than usual.  
\- Ah! it's just a joke, right Eren? said Armin nervously, since he didn't like the sour atmosphere that suddenly became.  
At that moment Annie and Mikasa arrived...and just as Historia suspected a few moments ago, the girls were stuck with their respective partners.  
Finally they sat down in the dining room, there were French fries, cookies, sandwiches, drinks and 2 packs of beer.  
\- Ohhh that's life - exclaimed Eren drinking from a cold can, as she devoured the sandwiches.  
\- Hey Mikasa... tell your boyfriend not to eat it all - Levi warned him in anger.  
Mikasa laughed, he loved those actions of Eren sometimes so childish. He was a darling.  
\- This is delicious!" said Armin and Annie shook her head in affirmation.  
Meanwhile Levi ate just enough, trying to look normal. What happened with Historia in the bathroom will be solved later.  
\- Hisu... have a beer.  
\- Ah Mikasa... I can't... you know I have to go to the interview tomorrow and...  
\- Don't let Hisu cut you off! It is still early and in addition already you are of age, we go ten! - Eren invited so that the girl received the can.  
She agreed. It wasn't so much the interview, but she had never drunk alcohol and was afraid of being drunk or unfit in the morning, but after all, a can was enough...I was already 18 years old.  
\- Ok... let's toast!  
Everyone else bumped into the cans very happily.  
\- Chinnnnnn!!!!!  
The minutes passed and one can or another was emptied.  
\- Ahhh I'm full the sandwiches were delicious - said Armin  
\- I'm glad you liked it - answered Annie.  
\- I really thought you had prepared it, if you are the best cook in the world!  
\- You thought wrong - said Annie with a laugh.  
At that time Eren, who drank about five cans, was drunk.  
\- Eren, Eren. Hey, stop it.  
\- Ah Mikasa, don't be so pushy,- said the boy as he kissed her passionately.  
Levi was smoking. Shit, if he got distracted, it wouldn't be news if it happened to surprise Mikasa and Eren lying together in the next room, no matter if he was present.  
\- I think it's time for me to go, it's 10 pm and you girls have to work tomorrow, I'll take the boys home.  
\- Don't worry, Levi said Mikasa as he felt Eren leaning on his shoulder pretending to fall asleep.  
\- If it's true, it's late now - she said. In fact, during the evening, she got drunk with a beer can and, not knowing what to do or say, stayed still while she ate and ate. She was very nervous about what happened to Levi, and was afraid of screwing up with some comment or out of place reaction.  
By the way, Levi was still calm and spoke just enough, although sometimes he would stare at her as if he wanted to say something.  
\- Well Annie I must go, Eren hey it's time to go!" said Armin, and what was his surprise that Eren fell soundly asleep on Mikasa's shoulder.  
\- Hey!- said Levi, im pretty upset.  
\- Um... Better that Eren sleeps here, so she can recover... we also have a room for guests...a certain Historia...- said Mikasa  
\- Eh...yes...of course...that it stays to sleep here.  
\- No way! Armin...help me carry him- said Levi in a determined voice.  
\- Yes - the boy answered.  
While both of them were carrying a drunk Eren, Mikasa couldn't help but hide a slight pout, since the perfect excuse in the guest room was to have a moment alone with her boyfriend, from the opportunities they have always had to do so at home with the fear of being surprised by Mr. and Mrs. Jeager if they came home unexpectedly from work.  
After placing Eren in the back seat, Armin said goodbye to Annie with soft kisses and promises. Levi said goodbye to Mikasa, although he noticed that the girl had a disappointed look, but being his older cousin, he wanted to protect her from the claws of the emerald eyed boy.  
\- Take care... see you  
\- If... let me know when you get home...drive carefully.  
Levi headed off to say goodbye to Historia. The air was cold and he noticed how the young woman covered her arms, so he said goodbye in a uniform voice.  
\- Well, get some rest and good luck tomorrow...okay?  
\- Yes....  
\- See you soon.  
Levi hugged her to say goodbye... Historia was nervous but with that hug she felt warm. He approached subtly to her ear and said  
\- Then we will talk about what happened between us...discreetly.  
He walked away and got into the car and turned on the lights. Mikasa and Annie waved goodbye while Eren was still lying in the back seat.  
Levi took one last look at Historia and started his engines to leave.  
As he drove to the home of the two young men, Levi turned on the radio to play some music. He had an MP3 player where he began to play the song Swett Child O "Mine by Guns N "Roses . To tell the truth he is a big fan of this band, since he was a teenager.  
Without a doubt the music was very loud and the guitars sounded very high.  
\- Isn't it a little loud? Eren is sleeping- said Armin, concerned.  
\- It is not. Right Eren?  
Armin was surprised, when he looked at the back seat, Eren woke up grumbling very annoyed.  
\- How did you know he was acting?  
\- I guess it's an old trick of the boy pretending to be drunk and staying at the girl's house to be alone for a while, right?- said Levi looking at the young man in the rearview mirror.  
\- Shit!  
Armin listened carefully to Levi's words. It's true, the romance between him and Annie was very innocent, while Eren and Mikasa's was very crazy and passionate...although they are friends since childhood, Eren's trick had completely fooled him.  
Eren was speechless, as he watched the dark streets pass by with his arms crossed.  
The three girls entered the flat, it was late, but they were so exhausted that they couldn't even manage the mess in the dining room.  
Historia took a shower to see if she could calm down the dizziness and she will definitely never drink alcohol again.  
Her body was as heavy as a sack of potatoes, but she had to rest for tomorrow... no doubt she was even drunk with grape juice.  
The next morning, still snoring, as Cherry settled down between her legs, she felt the sound of curtains and the sun hitting her face.  
-Awwwnnnnn  
\- Good morning Hisu, listen I'm going to work, good luck - said Mikasa  
\- Eh? What time is it? What time is it?  
-No...it's past 8, Annie got bored talking to you and left early.  
Historia opened her eyes. It's after 8? Damn it! She had fallen asleep!  
With the sudden movement she felt a terrible headache  
\- Ahhhhh!  
\- Hey, take this, it's for your hangover...luckily you haven't thrown up on the bed...well, I have to go bye!" said the girl while offering a glass of analgesics before leaving.  
\- It's... wait... I didn't see the address.  
\- Oh Hisu so distracted...hell ok I'll see you on Map and I'll leave you a note...  
After a few moments Mikasa found the address and wrote it down on a sheet of paper.  
\- Look you must take the underground to Shibuya Station... walk about 4 blocks and you will arrive at Fritz Company Limited, understood?  
\- Thank you Mikasa you saved me!  
-Ok, tell me the details, see you later!  
Well, now he had to take a bath but he still had a headache, he won't be able to eat breakfast over the whole dining room which is a pigsty, but hell, he might throw up on the way.  
When she was ready, combed and made up, she took her wallet and went to the interview. She had the feeling that maybe this time things would turn out just as she had planned.  
The underground was packed with people, when she arrived at Shibuya Station she almost got trapped among the people and for a second she managed to get off before the doors closed.  
\- Uff by a hair.  
As I was walking, I remember when Levi offered to take her to the company.  
\- I am an idiot...  
I was looking at her watch and it was 8:55... it would take her 5 minutes to walk the 4 blocks to the Company? She took off her shoes and barefoot started running, as she was afraid of breaking her heel or suffering a sprain.  
She was a bit exhausted going to the race but the important thing is that she arrived. She had no choice but to put her shoes back on.  
\- Miss Historia Reiss? - asked the secretary.  
\- Uh...yeah...it's me  
\- Hello there, you have an interview with Mr. Fritz.  
\- Yes...that's right.  
\- I could wait a few minutes, I already have it scheduled for your arrival...The gentleman will be here a few minutes later, so please, take a seat.  
\- Thank you very much...Eh....¿ I could use the bathroom if it's not too much trouble?  
\- Oh of course, I'll show you,- said the woman.  
When he entered the bathroom, Historia locked the door, what he wanted was to freshen up a bit and wash his feet...¿what to do at that moment? ¿Perhaps wash them in the hand wash?  
\- No way...  
Moments later, the young woman came out of the bathroom without even raising suspicions. As she sat down, she asked the secretary if her boss had arrived.  
\- No... not yet... just wait a moment please.  
It was 9:30  
10:00 a.m.  
11:00 a.m.  
And the kind with no sign of life.  
Historia was exhausted...I was hungry, with all the morning hustle and bustle to waste time.  
She gave up.  
She decided to leave, it wasn't fair that the guy should make fun of her, and stay a whole morning.  
\- Miss, I'm leaving...  
\- Don't go! Ah! Here she comes.  
She looked at him to send him a flying kick directly into her imagination.  
The guy was tall, well dressed.  
\- Oh, sorry! I had some business to attend to and time went by. Please go ahead...  
At that moment the Historia mobile phone started calling. The man looked at her curiously.  
\- Ah... don't worry... I'll call back later...  
The girl turned off her mobile phone without even seeing who might have called her and followed him. The man was very tall, blond, wears glasses and has a well cared for beard.  
\- Excuse me miss...-said the man sitting on a mahogany armchair while looking at his resume- Historia Reiss...Welcome to our company...I am Zeke Fritz very pleased.  
\- Thank you Mr. Fritz.  
\- No No ... call me Zeke ... we are in confidence.  
The girl nodded attentively.  
\- I see that you have an excellent curriculum, you worked in the Weapon companies, very prestigious besides...¿Some reason of your exit?  
Historia could not tell you that it was derived to a love term as it happened in the other interviews. So, to make it sound more subtle, I'll say.  
\- Personal issues.  
\- Mmmmm I see... we all have a bad day right?  
\- Yes- the young lady was a little shy.  
The man stared at her. After a few moments, he looked at her resume again and said.  
\- Very good, you are very talented... Could you be in the waiting room? My secretary will inform you immediately if you work with us or not.  
\- Okay- said the young woman calmly.  
\- Excellent Historia, very lucky - I say goodbye with a handshake.  
\- Thank you Mr. Fritz...I mean Zeke.  
The man smiled, as the girl left the office.  
While waiting for a few minutes in the living room, the secretary appeared and approached the young woman and told her that she was hired.  
Historia was happy. She was very grateful... all that waiting was worth it.  
\- Well Miss Reiss, by Monday you will be available, if you have anything to do.  
\- Thank you, but I would like to start as soon as possible .  
\- How enthusiastic. How about tomorrow?  
\- Yes!  
\- Well, I'll let Mr. Fritz know that you're starting tomorrow...so welcome. Of course, I'll need your measurements to give you your company uniform.  
After a few moments, Historia was out of the building, I wanted to scream with excitement. ¡At last I had made it!  
¡Ahhh the girls would be so happy! After all, it was a good party for the good vibes.  
I also remembered the promise that I was going to tell Levi, maybe this time he could accept the invitation for a coffee.  
When I turned on my mobile phone, I had about 20 missed calls.  
All of them were from Levi.  
¡What a frustration! It was just when Zeke arrived and by the time he agreed, it was logical that he thought he might have finished his interview earlier. But well, this time she will explain to him what happened because he didn't answer her calls.  
When she called him, it went to voice mail.  
That his mobile phone was off or out of range.  
At that moment, Levi's mobile phone was off, it was on top of his bedside table, while the room could hear loud moans.  
\- ¡Ah Levi! ¡More! ¡More!  
Levi didn't realize that Historia had returned his calls, which he was disappointed that she didn't respond.  
With his mild annoyance of having called her so many times, he turned off his equipment and took the client who was anxious for her claim, while he felt an indescribable rage inside.  
He called about 5 more times, and there was no answer.  
She sighed very upset. Perhaps he was busy with his "work" and therefore could not answer her.  
She was recriminating herself internally. She had to stop thinking about him, she can't be disappointed if she finally got what she wanted most in a job after a long time of pain and misery.  
She would finally have the money for her cat's surgery, she is the most important thing in her life now.  
She arrived at the flat, changed clothes and set out to clean up the mess of the night before. After she was done, she called Mikasa and Annie to tell them her fate.  
\- ¡¡¡What a joy Hisu!!!! I knew you would make it.  
\- Thank you Annie.  
\- ¡¡¡Great!!! I'll call Eren and we'll celebrate again like we did yesterday.  
\- Not a chance Mikasa.  
After finishing the calls, suddenly his mobile phone started ringing.  
¡ It was Levi!  
\- Hi Levi, ¿how are you?  
\- Hey Hisu... I called you early to see how you were doing.  
\- ¡ I did super well!  
Levi drew a little smile.  
\- I'm glad to hear that.  
\- I called you back, but I guess you were busy with what you were doing...I don't want to be a bother if you don't have time....  
\- Don't worry...I'm done, plus I cancelled the other clients, I wanted to take the day off. If you want to this time let's go out for a coffee later.  
\- Well...this time I accept.  
Both were silent at once. Actually having that conversation even on the phone was comforting.  
\- ¿Well? ¿ did you finally go out somewhere to celebrate earlier? ¿That you didn't want to talk to me?  
\- ¡You fool! Some situations happened that I didn't expect.  
\- ¿Situations?  
\- Yes... that's right... the truth is that my boss was very late for the interview and I couldn't answer your call.  
Levi hearing that, felt much calmer...so that's why.  
\- What an idiot of a boss to be late, ¿don't you think?  
\- Yes, that's right... but well... a gift horse doesn't look at its teeth - the girl responded with the same stinginess.  
\- ¿So when do you start?  
\- Tomorrow... actually I'm very anxious and I'm dying to do what I like.  
Levi listened to the girl and made her evoke a desire she felt when she was younger, she had studied Commercial Engineering, when things were so simple.  
\- I understand the feeling - Levi said very much to himself.  
The young woman smiled pleasantly.  
\- Levi, ¿have you ever thought of giving up what you do? I mean, I know it's your choice and I have no right to interfere, but...¿ if you were to try to start over? ¿Doing what you love?  
\- Every day... but...  
\- But what...  
Levi was nervous. To tell you the truth, this girl made him get out truths hidden in his soul. Surely what happened in the bathroom was no coincidence. She could talk quietly to him on the phone, but when the contact is direct, she loosens her shyness in front of him, and that drives him crazy. It is a totally different feeling when he is with other women.  
Unfortunately at that moment, the girl with whom Levi was intimate, had heard all the conversation as she came out of the bathroom. Full of jealousy, she jumped out of Levi's mind.  
History was concerned about the strange screams of women on the mobile phone.  
\- ¡Hey what's wrong with you!  
Historia was scared while she was still waiting in line.  
\- ¿ Levi?  
Suddenly I hear a knock, and the girl clearly hears the voice of a woman who is screaming out loud.  
\- ¡Listen to me, you fucking bitch!. He's mine,! ¿you hear me?! !Don't you dare go near him because he killed you!  
\- !Stop it¡ - shouted Levi as he tried to struggle with the woman trying to calm her down.  
Historia couldn't believe its ears, while it was still heard how the woman was crying in dismay and Levi was able to take his phone  
\- ¿Historia? ¿Historia? ¿Are you there?  
Levi heard a repressed groan. The girl was holding back her tears.  
\- Please... tell me something...  
\- Go to hell.  
By saying that, the young woman turned off her mobile phone.  
Levi nervously went back to scramble his hair. ¿What could he do? Since he finished his "shift" with that woman, he saw that Historia had returned his calls. He was surprised that she called him, maybe he wanted to explain the reason for not being able to answer and also the promise that she would let him know how it went. He called Mrs. McKenzie and told her that the following shifts were suspended. He wanted to take the day off to be with her, maybe have a coffee and then start the conversation they had.  
There were no excuses, it was not the fault of the woman who was still on the floor crying pitifully, he was the only one responsible.  
And he deserved that Historia hated him at that very moment.  
With the news that Historia finally got a job, the girls went to buy him a special gift. However, when they arrived at the flat, they found the curtains drawn, the lights turned off.  
Historia had stayed in bed during the day suppressing her tears. Annie was worried and went with her to prepare some sugar water, while Mikasa suspected that the girl had become very sad.  
He went outside for a moment, and called Levi, who no doubt knew the real reason.  
After a long time calling him he finally answered.  
\- ¡Levi! Finally you answer.  
\- Hello...  
-¿Are you drunk? ¿What the fuck happened?  
\- Nothing really - Levi kept answering with his tongue stuck. He was very drunk.  
\- ¿Where are you?  
\- Ahh I'm at a bar near my house, I think it's called Paradise or whatever.  
\- I'll be right there, don't move.  
Calling Annie, Mikasa rushed out to meet his cousin. ¿What happened? It was clear that something serious happened with him and his friend, but he needed answers.  
When he arrived at the premises he recognised the vehicle. He entered and well, the music was very strong, you could hear Link Wray with the song Rumble and in a few minutes he was in the car.  
\- I used to be disturbed when I saw her picture, she looked so docile, pure. Every time I ended up in that shitty job, I looked at her picture. It was crazy, but it got deeper when we met. Shit, it totally blew my mind. I like it, I like it more and more every day. She doesn't even compare to the women I've slept with...and I never expected to say that, but...including Petra.  
\- So don't just stand there and fight for her. Tell her how you feel.  
\- ¿How do you want me to do that? Mikasa we haven't even kissed. And shit... I've never even hinted at anything, but damn it she's done to me what no woman has ever done to me.  
\- ¿And what do you expect? You have everything in your hand. Leave that job, and start over. That way you'll gain the confidence of Historia, you'll be able to talk and you'll see that things will work out. ¿Yes? Please listen to me. You are very smart, I know you can get out of this, you always have.  
Levi was left with a pain in his throat and without avoiding it he hugged Mikasa. She could feel his tears running down his cheeks.  
It was the best decision not to take Mikasa away from her life. Since the death of his uncle Kenny in his teens and his mother when he was a child, he was trying to change his destiny.  
With effort and talent he came through. He wanted to give a better life to Mikasa who was broken by the accident of her uncles. Levi knew that the stain of dark destiny would always haunt him, it was a kind of karma. But he pulled through. Until he graduated from college with all the awards. He was very popular with the girls, but he needed someone to give him all the love that Levi would surely give back... until one day he met Petra. His commitment was a matter of time, but it was all a sad end to the heartbreak, where this time Levi knew what it was like to live in hell itself.  
-Now go to sleep. Rest well, analyze what I tell you, ¿okay?  
Levi nodded and barely went to his bedroom. Mikasa occupied the other room while he told Annie that he would stay at Levi's house for the night.  
Early in the morning, Annie was leaving for work... she didn't even bother to tell Historia that she was starting work today... seeing her crying late, she decided to let her rest.  
She was upset by Levi's attitude, as the girl only said a few things about what had happened between them, so I hope that things will get better between Historia.  
However, after a few moments, the girl couldn't sleep anymore... seeing that it's still early, she was still hit by the bad memory of what happened yesterday with Levi.  
She should hate him right now, but for a strange reason she couldn't... and didn't want to.  
In spite of her inexperience, when being with the heart hurt with the one of Reiner, the young woman discovered that that pain of Levi if it was like a shot in its soul.  
And not only that... she couldn't hate him because she really liked him.  
Finally he shook his head negatively. It's a new day and she couldn't miss it, it was her chance to show the great talent she had and not only for being a "pretty face".  
She got up at the moment of departure, took a bath, put on her make-up trying to hide her red eyes from so much crying, hoping that with the make-up she could camouflage them.  
She was ready, she left her kitten to be fed and caressed sweetly, while she purred to her.  
\- You are my talisman, my dear Cherry... I hope everything goes well.  
When I left, I noticed that Mikasa was not in the flat. The only possible conclusion was that she was at Levi's.  
In spite of that, Historia will not reproach her friend again, because even though they are friends, she also sees her cousin to support, and it would not be fair anymore to form a kind of rivalry.  
She left calmly to get to the Company. Of course, she arrived early without even taking off her shoes and running barefoot as happened yesterday.  
On her arrival, there were many people going to the cafeteria, which reminded her that she had not eaten breakfast. She could not afford to work on an empty stomach.  
When she sat down, she was alone, which helped her to prepare herself mentally for the day.  
A girl sat next to her with a tray, which Historia noticed a little late.  
\- Hello ¿new colleague?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- I'm Nifa, I've been working in HR in the company for a while ¿and you?  
\- Historia, Executive Secretary.  
\- Wow... ¿in which area?  
\- I will be working with Mr. Fritz.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡The big fish! Yes, he's the boss of this whole ship. I've never worked with him, but they say he's very smart. Although many talented girls have passed through, they don't measure up. I hope you'll give it your best shot.  
\- Well, I introduced myself yesterday and he was impressed by my resume.  
\- Or your beauty - said the young lady happily.  
Historia was lost. ¿What is this girl talking about?  
\- It's not true. I worked at the Weapon companies and I've done very well.  
\- ¡Oh the Weapon Companies!¡ I'm so impressed! This is the place to find talent. It would be a great development where you look for people suitable for the job. Although Zeke Fritz has gained a lot of experience, he has been awarded as the best second in his generation.  
"Best second"? He is very impressed. He had no idea that his boss had also started his career there.  
\- But there was one, who was considered a genius.  
\- A Genius?  
\- That's right. According to the story, a kind of rivalry was formed with Zeke, this guy was very skilled with business. Even bankrupt companies bought them and he became a success! No one knew how he did it, even though he was an apprentice but he had great talent.  
\- ¡ It's unbelievable! If my memory serves me correctly, I seem to have heard him once when I was in high school. ¿Do you remember his name?  
\- ¡Ah yes! His name I think is...  
Suddenly Nifa's mobile phone started ringing. Lightning was the warning that the queue schedule was ending and he had to start his work.  
\- Ah, sorry... I hope to see you at lunch.  
The girl left, leaving Historia very pensive.  
What a coincidence that between her boss, the Genius and her have started their careers in Weapon.  
With this, it gave her even more encouragement to move on. She quickly took the rest of the tea to go to her office.  
When I arrive, I greet her trying to be enthusiastic. She had to give herself all the encouragement.  
He started to organize folders, files, everything ready before Zeke's arrival.  
\- ¡Good morning!  
\- Ah...hello Mr. Zeke ¿how are you?  
\- Zeke ...just fine...and if I'm feeling very well and you're fine.  
\- I'm very well. - I was just saying this trying to look normal.  
But the man looked at her and nodded his head.  
\- I see.  
Without a word, I enter his office. Historia was a bit lost, but I couldn't say much either as I didn't have much experience of male behaviour.  
On that day, Levi woke up, and as his cousin went to work, he left her a note encouraging her that all is not lost.  
He prepared himself mentally and came to the conclusion that the exorbitant life he was leading was over. She called Mrs. McKenzie who wanted to have a private meeting in the building where she worked.  
He arrived early, the lady was waiting for him, and when he greeted her, he gave her the news that the massage centre where he had been working for some time was definitely over.  
The woman felt calm.  
\- I hope not to disappoint you, I know you left all New York to come to Japan and start a new life, but well, I'm in a hole that I must leave soon.  
\- Don't worry Levi, I'm very happy with your decision. Don't worry, I will stay a while and return to the United States, I like the place here is more quiet, so I will occupy my time to rest.  
\- If you want I can talk to Hange, she is a friend of mine at the University, she works at the Legion Company, it would be a good idea if she can...  
\- No Levi... I really appreciate your attention... but you should take this position... you are a Commercial Engineer, you also have a master's degree in international business and studied languages. You should not waste the opportunity that life is giving you. Stop helping others and help yourself.  
\- But...  
\- Do it... and don't contradict me, or I'll be on the first flight to New York.  
\- Okay... Thanks Jane... you're like a mother to me.  
\- I know Levi.  
\- I really appreciate it.  
\- ¿And what do you plan to do with the building? ¿Are you going to sell it?  
\- Yes...but first I have to solve a very important issue. Now what I ask is the return of all costs to the clients, including payments in advance. This is the end, and I have already screwed up hurting a very important person.  
-¿ It's because of a girl?- said the elderly woman smiling.  
\- If... it's because of an angel who I hope will forgive me, I must believe in a miracle - said the young man as he took his mobile phone and looked at the wallpaper again, the sweetness of Historia immortalized in that beautiful photograph.  
Finally Levi drove to the Legion Companies. It was a very small building, not very luxurious but it had everything necessary. When he gave notice to the secretary (who, in fact, was more concerned about looking at his body than anything else) he finally called his friend from the University.  
\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Levi!!!!!!!!!!  
\- Ah ... Hange ... how are you.  
\- ¡But look at you! You are a real Casanova, with that style you already have my dear secretary drooling.  
As I say this, the young lady tried to pull herself together and looked down at her computer screen.  
Levi made a face of stone.  
\- It wasn't so much that you exclaimed it to the whole damn building, four eyes.  
\- Hahahahah a lot of things hold up over time, ¿don't they?  
The two of them met in the office. Hange was a very lively, cheerful, somewhat crazy woman. Of Levi's generation at the University, she was the best third, in which she was nicknamed "Commander" because of her leadership.  
\- So...¿ what brings you here Levi? I remember you called me about a girl who was looking for a job.  
\- Well... things have changed... I want to work with you.  
Hange who is a very expressive woman, was left mute.  
\- ¿What are you saying Levi?  
\- What you heard. I want to work with you at Legion.  
\- But...Levi... our company is small...you deserve a company more in line with your level... plus the profits haven't gone too well this year.  
\- Forget it... I don't care about the salary. I want to work there and make this company successful.  
Hange was very impressed. In fact...Levi has always been a person who likes to help others, which is really something admirable.  
\- Done...okay...you're hired.  
\- Wait Hange...I just came to talk to you and in the afternoon I'll leave you my resume.  
\- ¡Forget it! You are my friend and you don't need to play a role in front of me, if you were considered the genius of Trost University.  
\- But I still have to do it.  
Hange was smiling a lot. He was happy to see Levi after such a long time and that he was back to his old self as he was at the University. Of course, he knew about the situation between him and Petra, and for a long time, Levi was lost. She had some money saved up to help him pay off his bank debt, but he didn't agree.  
Later, she learned that he had gone to the United States.  
But in spite of everything, Hange was a little worried.  
\- Hey...you know I always say things regardless of whether people are upset or not. But a few months ago I got an e-mail about what you were doing in New York.  
Levi was not at all surprised.  
\- So... what do you say. To refute the guy who threw these false rumors at me.  
\- It's not false, Hange.  
The woman was shocked.  
\- ¿What? It's not possible. But like Levi.  
\- If it's true. But now I left behind the past life and I only want to do what I really like, Hange. That's why I'm here.  
She stared at him. After a few seconds, I accept.  
\- It's okay, Levi. It's nice to see that glow again when we met.  
You both gave each other a big friendly hug. It was a very funny scene that Hange was taller than him.  
\- Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow. You think so.  
Hange smiled and agreed. However she had to clarify something important.  
\- ¿Don't you want to know who was the person who instilled those rumors?  
Levi frowned.  
\- I'm not interested, to tell you the truth.  
\- You should be. Your college buddy... Zeke.  
¿"Zeke"? I thought Levi.  
So that was him. His rival when he was a student at the university.  
\- That piece of shit has always been a pathetic little mouth.  
Saying that, Levi turned his back on him and raised his hand to say goodbye to Hange as he closed the door.  
I arrive at his house very soon. I phone Mikasa giving her the details of her situation. He told her that he had left the massage parlour and that the building would soon be sold. And that he would also start working in Hange's company.  
Mikasa was happy.  
\- And your heart...¿how is it?  
Levi took a deep breath.  
\- Calm...but I won't give up. I just... wanted to know how Historia is doing.  
\- She's working, she called me at noon and she's fine.  
\- I see.  
I come to the room quietly. I wanted to be alone for a while. She really wanted to take a shower soon. I couldn't deny that since I got home I wanted to call Historia, but I was afraid that he would be a bit out of place to call her during lunch time, I wanted to be alone for a moment to have a serious conversation, because I still sensed that the young lady was in pain, and I was afraid that she would reject him again so I let time heal her soul.  
And that he also wanted her as a woman.  
As he looked at the photograph again, which was already a talisman, Levi could not suppress his sexual desire. Even though the picture looked so sweet and pure, for the second time, Levi felt that desire from that stage he gave himself in the bathroom. It was only seconds and he would have kissed her, made love to her.  
He couldn't avoid it anymore, since he was a teenager that didn't masturbate, since the horde of girls satisfied him since high school, in the University, Petra, and other women that he met sporadically while he was in New York and now in his arrival to Japan.  
\- I look like a pervert.  
After a few moments, I go into the shower and take a bath.  
At lunchtime, Historia queued up to sign up and enjoy herself, as she had worked so much during her shift. She saw cakes, fruits and also in the other sector salads and sandwiches in case they wanted a lighter snack.  
She could not suppress that memory of the sandwiches when her friends shared in wishing her good luck for her interview, she still remembered what happened in the bathroom with Levi and when she was sitting in the dining room she ate and ate because she was afraid to say something or show any reaction to him.  
Until a voice interrupted her.  
\- Hello Historia how are you.  
\- ¡Nifa hello!  
\- ¿And how was your first day?  
\- Ah well, very good I mean... I've had a lot of work.  
\- Let's go to lunch together... look there's an empty table.  
The two girls went to the place. Luckily they managed to occupy an unoccupied place.  
\- Wow, the dining room is very big.  
\- Yes, it is.  
While the young girls were eating, a pleasant conversation started.  
\- Hey, it gave me an idea, after work we could go out and have fun.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Let's go! It'll be interesting, though...  
Nifa remained pensive for a moment.  
\- ¿Do you have a boyfriend?  
Story was flushed  
\- No...no.... I'm single...  
\- Apparently if you like someone...  
\- If - said the young woman a little shy.  
\- But you're single anyway... so there's no commitment on your part.  
\- And why so many questions about whether I have a boyfriend ¿or not?  
\- With some girls we're going to see some pretty ones, they're all sexy and everything.  
\- Ehhhhhhhh- said Hisu embarrassed  
\- Ahhh don't tell me you've never seen one... they're some stripper guys who dance and also show us "the thing", it's just for a moment. That's partly because of a roommate's bachelorette party. Come on, we'll have a good time.  
The girl was really impressed. Nifa looked like a very beautiful woman, calm. She was fascinated by watching guys dancing erotic poses and so on. I never expected to see that in her.  
Suddenly, her mind went back to Levi. ¿Did he have a job like that? ¿Dancing while the women were screaming their heads off? ¿Showing off his body? ¿Showing off his intimacy?  
When she heard about Levi's work, she knew something in general, but she was so innocent that she had no idea what the world was showing her, she only knew that he slept with women, but she had no knowledge of the difference in being a stripper or a massager.  
He moved his head negatively.  
\- No thanks.  
\- Oh... what a shame... but your loss...  
\- Nifa... don't bother Miss Reiss please.  
Both girls heard Zeke's direct voice. He was standing holding his tray  
\- ¡Lord!  
\- Good afternoon, ladies.¿ May I sit with you?  
\- ¡Sure!" exclaimed Historia, somewhat relieved, as with her boss you could change the conversation instead of listening to stories about boys dancing naked.  
\- And how was your first day, ¿Miss Reiss?  
\- Very well, sir.  
\- Zeke...  
\- Yes... you're right.  
Nifa stopped eating for a moment, and his direct attitude was noticed. Seeing the way he looked at her he could see a very strong attraction from his boss, however History continued to ignore the signals the man was sending.  
"How distracting"  
So in the end, the conversation was based on raising some sales, documents.  
\- Mr. Zeke,¿ this year you have had a lot of profits?- asked Nifa  
\- That's right...we were able to defeat the Legion Company, although many professionals have worked for 100 years, for me it is a company without weight and behind its time.  
\- However- Historia continued, interrupting him - we must not forget that Legion has a prestige. There is a reason why it lasts 100 years.  
Zeke looked at the girl and smiled.  
\- Yes, of course... but the times have to adapt, if you are not the first place you have lost. And that's what our company has, it's number one.  
Historia realized that Zeke had an ambition, very marked no doubt.  
Perhaps with this personality she could be more decisive, and not be so cautious, since her actions are very correct, honest, loyal.  
\- And...¿ what do you think if... we could become allies? Your company is new, but it will serve with Legion's experience.  
Zeke looked at the young lady closely. Not only was she chosen for her beauty, but she was also perceived to be very intelligent. Having her by his side would certainly ensure his success.  
\- I see that my choice with you is not wrong. Very well, prepare everything while I talk to the leader of Legion's Company.  
Historia was happy.  
Nifa realized that he was literally playing the violin, although Historia certainly did not show a glimpse of an attraction to Zeke.  
\- Well... I must go now, I have a lot of work... see you," said Nifa as he tried to leave as quickly as possible.  
Suddenly the atmosphere became a little uncomfortable.  
\- I heard that you worked in Weapon.  
Zeke stared at her and nodded.  
\- Of course, in Weapon there are the best without a doubt, in them you develop your creativity, integrity, ability in everything. Yes, indeed I worked.  
\- ¿So that was the reason you hired me?  
-That's right, in Weapon you could say that talented people are a raw stone, and yes, I got second place, but there was nothing to do...he is very good at what he does.  
Ahh he was referring to the "Genius" said by Nifa.  
\- ¿And do you know anything about this person? ¿What company is he with?  
\- Hey...I will not allow my own personal assistant to see the eye of the enemy...loyalty is the most important thing in this company...- said the man seriously.  
\- Ah I'm so sorry...I was just curious...nothing more.  
After exchanging other topics such as that Hisu has a Siamese cat and that Zeke after work liked to listen to classical music to relax, came the question ...  
\- And how is it going with your personal life, ¿do you have someone special? ¿A partner?  
Hisu looked at him carefully and just added a sad smile.  
\- No...  
\- So you don't have a boyfriend but you seem to have feelings for that person, I'm wrong  
The young woman looked at him, wondering how he knew  
\- How to...  
\- Easy, I like reading people and seeing you is like seeing a walking book. When I greeted you in the morning I noticed your eyes, they were very red even though you tried to cover them with your make-up.  
Historia was astonishing. This man is very skilled at reading people, but trying to recover he wanted to close the conversation, not only was it a topic that only concerned her but also did not know for sure how it would end up in all this.  
\- Now I realize that you are very skillful, I understand why you got second place in the University, but it's not important in my case...really.  
Zeke was looking at her carefully...actually if he was sending her subtle signals for history to notice, now that she's single but has someone special, she found it an interesting competition.  
\- Well...I must go...my lunch hour is over and we will see each other in a little while.  
Historia nodded affirmatively, as the man walked away.  
Although he had already finished his schedule to continue, he couldn't stop remembering Levi, and he wondered how he was doing.  
¿Will he be with another woman in his arms? Will she be sweet, understanding... ¿or will she be jealous, inexpressive?  
Historia wondered what would have happened if she had agreed to have coffee with him, or if they had kissed at that moment, ¿he would change?¿ Would he work on what he studied? ¿Or would it be a counterproductive relationship to be the girlfriend of a guy who sleeps for money?  
So many questions on his mind and nothing clear to do...  
Levi sent the resume to Hange's email. With this ready, the die was cast. I knew that working at Legion would be challenging, as the lost millionaires have undermined his record.  
However, he got an email. Levi opened it and was amazed. It indicated that Legion and Fritz Company Limited had joined forces to work together.  
He really didn't expect this. So he went to the website, where he was puzzled to discover that it was the same company that had caused Legion's near-bankruptcy.  
When he discovered that Fritz Company Limited was the company to beat, he was left with a feeling of suspicion... It was Zeke's company...his rival when he saw it between presentations..  
When he saw the website with the information, he understood that he would have a very strong job at least to match the profits.  
Tomorrow will be a very interesting day. If you had to join the enemy, you are welcome to do so...  
Historia came home. She was exhausted, if she had a strenuous job but she had to do it with plenty of time.  
And not only that, the next day they will have an important meeting with the people of Legion.  
Cherry, when she felt her mistress arrive, jumped up and caressed her. She did not leave a trace of sadness and although she loved the place where she works, it hurt her to even think about Levi.  
She looked at her mobile phone and realized that she had not received a single call, maybe she was hoping to hear his replies, pleas, but that already gave her a sign that this should never have happened.  
The next day the entire team at Fritz Company Limited was on the move. I had informed them that the person who had just been hired by Legion was none other than the "Genius".  
People were excited... They knew about the legend of Trost University was fully known to all. Although some knew his first name, for the other employees it was more exciting to call him by his name than he was recognized.  
Zeke arrived early. He was as serious as he had ever been. When he was informed in the morning that Levi Ackerman is Legion's new contract, and that he was going to meet him, he felt a little worried.  
It was true that he was very intelligent, but Levi knew how to destabilize him with a few words. Levi was cunning. So much so that before Levi got engaged, his mother Dina Fritz who was the President at the time formally asked him to work with her at the Company, without regard to her son Zeke. The square was active until Levi started having personal problems. It was there that Zeke acquired his mother's company before she died, but for him, that was more of a consolation prize than anything else.  
Zeke will never forgive Levi for being the centre of attention of others... And right now watching in the flesh as his employees were subtly moved.  
Historia arrived a few minutes after Zeke. It was 8:30, and he had to prepare himself for some tips on the subject of a deal to come.  
Historia was excited. Secretly she would know who her "idol" would be, that legend of the man who has a special power. Everything he touches turns to gold. She heard that legend once when she graduated from high school, but she had no idea that Zeke knew him and it would have impressed her if they hadn't had that conversation in the dining room.  
In spite of the man's reaction that showed a security, History could not deny that Zeke was worried.  
As he walked past the long floor, the girls were excited.  
\- ¡¡¡¡Ahhh will come!!!! I want to meet him.  
\- ¡They say he is very handsome! ¡Although he was retired some time ago, his return will be interesting!  
\- Although his reputation has declined considerably...  
Historia entered his office. I was a little nervous. And it was because I had to be the brave girl for the meeting.  
Finally Zeke called the young lady.  
\- Historia...soon the people of Legion will arrive. So we'll do the suggested protocols. I'll call you on the phone so you can get a snack.  
\- Yes.  
Historia was looking at her makeup and wardrobe. She wanted to look perfect. So she was anxious to wait for the minutes while she continued reading her lines.  
At that moment a short girl entered, while the voices of several admired employees could be heard.  
\- Ah, ¿what are you doing?¡ The Legion Team has just arrived! ¿What are you doing sitting at your desk? - said the girl who was from the cleaning area.  
\- ¿What? ¿So early? No... I still have to memorize some tips for the meeting.  
-¡ You have missed the best view of the day! Miss Hange Zoe who is the President of Legion and the Genius has arrived.  
\- No...it's just...I still have to study...plus Mr. Zeke would let me know when he was coming out.  
\- ¡No girl! Forget about that, you missed a great scene...¡ the one they call the Genie looks incredibly sexy! ¡You can't imagine how the girls in the first floor area were sighing!  
Shit... I couldn't believe it... ¿besides being smart, idol is handsome towards women?  
\- Yes... but I'm busy now... I told you...  
\- it's ok... well... you'll see it anyway... I hope you don't faint... besides how beautiful you are. What a pity you can't have an affair because of the company's rules.  
Saying those words without consolation, the girl cleaned some bins in the office and left.  
Unlike feeling encouraged, she was even more nervous. I take a deep breath and hope that with the dissertation, it will be a success...  
Until suddenly, the young woman remembered Levi's words that she was listening attentively to his last conversation they had.  
"I understand the feeling."  
With this, the young woman finally calmed down by taking a deep breath. She must show full confidence, for something she was awarded as the best of her class and work in Weapon.  
Until the phone rang. It was Zeke already giving the order to prepare coffee to the guests and to start the report.  
In the office, Zeke cheerfully greeted the newcomers. Hange was happy to see the place.  
\- Wow Zeke, what a beautiful view. Congratulations, it's incredible.  
\- Hi Hange, so long, it's a surprise that you work at Legion. It's an honor.  
While both of them were flattering each other, Levi stood by. I knew beforehand that Zeke was a hypocrite, and I didn't believe his words of good breeding.  
\- But look who's here...  
\- Don't believe such histrionics, bearded man. I'm just doing it to support Hange... that's all.  
\- Well... You haven't changed Levi, as nice as ever... which makes me wonder how you can be so popular with the girls.  
\- ¿Who knows? Maybe it's my genes, ¿don't you think? - I was saying enough.  
\- Or your ability shown in New York, that's interesting.  
Levi was smoking. That hint was clearly from his dark past, and Zeke got in his face for it.  
\- ¡Alright guys! For heaven's sake, we haven't shown the proposals yet and they're almost going to the discussions. They are no longer children - said Hange in an authoritative voice. It was with good reason that she was appointed Commander.  
Levi stared at her until she surrendered.  
\- Okay... you win.  
With this, the atmosphere of tension evaporated a little. While trust was not seen, it was a cordial encounter.  
Zeke looked at the door and noticed that Historia was taking a while with the coffees.  
Hange and Levi were looking at documents about a plan that would benefit Legion. The proposal was that Fritz and Legion could merge and work together, despite the rivalries.  
\- What an interesting proposal... ¿did you make it?  
\- No... it was proposed by my new assistant. She is very talented.  
Levi stared at Zeke and frowned. For some strange reason he had a hunch about Zeke's new assistant. He decided to fix his eyes on the document.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Historia entered gently through the door carrying a tray with the coffee cups. He placed them next to a small table while Levi and Hange, who were on their backs, continued to check the documents.  
\- Sorry for the delay... coffee is served - said the young woman with a bow.  
Zeke smiled contentedly as he watched the young woman at the table. Hange turned his head as he saw the girl and his first thought was "Wow, how beautiful!  
Of all the moments, Levi never thought that fate would bring them together again in this way. His skin crawled when he heard that voice that was recognizable in every way.  
His face showed an astonishment, but he still kept his eyes on Zeke's desk.  
\- Oh thank you very much Miss Historia Reiss. ...it's very kind of you - as the man stared at the two who were still sitting in their seats. Please Hange and Levi, coffee is served.  
Historia quickly recovered. She continued with a slight bow of respect, but was astonished to hear that name.  
Levi turned subtly and Historia saw him. He could not believe it, his nerves came to the surface, besides how handsome he looked, he could not deny how his chest was shaking. The only thing he found was to evade her gaze.  
However, Zeke noticed the young woman's strange reaction.  
\- Oh nice to meet you - Hange said in amazement as he approached the girl, making her confusion disappear immediately.  
\- Yes...thank you...  
Levi tried to compose himself and looking at her subtly, he added  
\- That's very kind of you, Miss Reiss.  
\- You're welcome...  
Shit... what an uncomfortable situation. Despite the polite way of talking to each other, you could feel the nerves. Zeke noticed everything, and Hange had been confused...yet he subtly approached Levi and said to his ear.  
-¿ What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like you had sex with her.  
Levi frowned and stared at his friend.  
"You don't say, four eyes"  
Zeke approached Historia and lightly touched his arm.  
\- ¿Is everything OK?  
\- Uh yeah... actually...  
Levi noticed Zeke's move.  
\- It's nothing, Zeke. To tell you the truth, we did meet.  
\- It's true... I'm a friend of his cousin's, we only met a few times - seconded by the young lady  
\- Ahhh then everything is clear... What a small world. Nice of you to bring us the coffee - I was very relieved, Hange.  
Levi was drinking. He was trying to keep his mind at ease. Knowing that Historia was working here, there would be no hurry to find a way to clear up the misunderstanding.  
After the aperitif, the members of the merger sat down to watch the young woman's dissertation.  
Historia consisted in explaining the points of her proposal, where the merger was looking for mechanisms of trust.  
\- It is not necessary a restructuring, with the team of Legion it is necessary so that in effect the plan arrives with success. I know that there is a lot of talent to spare. In this way, we supervise the team using tools from various perspectives. This will develop a high range of clients and new users.  
The whole team was amazed. Hange testing the girl to consultations:  
\- ¿Do you think it is effective despite the cost?  
\- I do. That's why I indicated the same equipment to work with, because if the staff goes down we would suffer losses due to lack of personnel.  
\- I find it interesting - said Levi calmly while he had his legs crossed - and that I am also evaluating this project, in which my personal opinion seems a good move.  
Historia looked at Levi, despite the surprise of seeing him in the Legion Company, not only was it amazing that he has experience in being a Commercial Engineer, but he was the Genius, he had outstanding skills. Perhaps his observation is very daring, but Levi found it very attractive.  
\- If you say so Levi, I thought about the restructuring, but if you think that Miss Reiss' proposal is right," said Zeke.  
\- Without any doubt - Levi had been impressed, this girl is very intelligent, not only the attraction was for her beauty, but also her ability. Something that he noticed when reviewing the reports.  
\- It's done then - said Zeke.  
\- I think the same thing- said Hange.  
\- Very good... congratulations Historia Reiss. - ended Zeke.  
The young woman was happy... she never thought her movement would bear fruit. Although she was proud, she feared that Levi would look for an opportunity to try to talk to her personally, but on the other hand, professionally, she was satisfied that he approved of her plan.  
After a few moments, they signed huge documents, the merger was ready.  
Zeke, trying to be helpful, invited Hange and Levi to review the structure of all the floors of the building.  
This is something that is common after business is done.  
The four of them walked around, saw the facilities, and watched Zeke's staff work hard.  
\- This year we had profits exceeding 80%, and despite some problems with the falling dollar, the company recovered from those difficult times.  
Hange looked at the facility and was amazed. Levi, on the other hand, was also looking out of the large windows of the building, but it got to the point where, regardless of the conversations between Hange and Zeke, he was looking absent-mindedly at Historia.  
It looked more beautiful than the last time since the meeting of friends in the flat. And not only that, she was having a hard time handling that impulse to kidnap her from a spot in the building, tell her that she was sorry for what happened and that he was falling in love with her.  
Historia was the same or worse than Levi himself. She was trying to prevent her crimson blush from appearing on her cheeks, she was nervous, agitated. At one point while she was looking at the windows, she could not help but notice in the reflection how Levi was staring at her.  
At a moment when they were showing the infrastructure of the cafee and the workers' canteen, Hange spoke.  
\- Hey Historia...I need a favor...¿yes?  
\- ¿What is it?" said the young woman reacting distractedly thinking that she was discovered when she looked at Levi in that reflection in the window.  
The woman subtly approached the young woman's ear.  
\- I want to go to the bathroom... ¿could you show me the way?  
\- Yes.  
\- Excuse me Zeke, I'm going somewhere... we'll be right back.  
Zeke nodded, while the two women walked in the opposite direction.  
\- Well... nothing to do... it has always seemed a mystery to me why women go to the bathroom together.  
Levi heard the observation and said.  
\- You betcha... I'm going to the bathroom too.  
Zeke looked at it with suspicion.  
\- ¿Would you like me to accompany you?  
\- Fuck you.  
Levi separated from Zeke and was where Historia and Hange walked a few meters ahead.  
When the two women arrived at the women's service, Historia only agreed to fix her hair with water. She was trying to keep her troubled spirit calm. To observe Levi in this facet was something he never imagined he would see in his dreams.  
Trying to keep Hange from discovering her feelings, she went outside to wait.  
\- Historia...  
The young woman was shocked...  
\- L-Levi... ¿what are you doing here? - I turn around and look at him  
\- I said I was going to the bathroom, but I followed you... I needed to see you and talk to you.  
\- ¿Here? ¿ Now? You're crazy..." said the young woman in a cold voice.  
\- Yes...I know I'm crazy...but I can't resist anymore.  
The man approached the young woman, staring at her.  
\- I want to explain what happened this time, it was a bloody misunderstanding.  
\- You don't have to explain anything to me- replied the young woman with her hard look.  
\- Yes... I know... but I wanted you to know.  
Historia looked at Levi and a little blush started to appear on his cheeks. Although she was trying to look cold, that deep and passionate look disarmed her completely.  
Suddenly, Hange's voice was heard calling the young woman, and Levi took Historia's hand and quickly led her away.  
\- Hey Historia...¿eh?  
Hange realized that there was no trace of the girl. It was as if the earth swallowed her up.  
However, he couldn't help but suspect something else between her and Levi.  
Levi, while taking Historia, found a small door between the bathrooms, which is a storage room where some cleaning materials used by the building's staff are kept.  
\- H...hey...  
It was a very narrow place. Before going on to Historia he discovered that this cellar was unlocked.  
Both of them entered and despite keeping the light off and listening to the door lock, with some mystery, Levi could perceive her figure and without holding it any longer, he approached her lips and kissed her.  
One way or another they could recognize each other despite the dark place. Those lips that wanted to be kissed from that time.  
The girl felt her blush growing more and more intense. It was a kind of dizziness when she got drunk that time, and she could only make her fingers caress Levi's soft hair, while his lips went deeper and deeper.  
Levi touched the young woman's leg, caressing it gently, and without being able to avoid it, he squeezed it close to his hip. I could feel a slight moan on her lips as the kisses intensified.  
Historia stopped his kisses when he felt Levi's crotch. He felt a slight firmness there, and although internally he felt happy, on the other hand they were locked in a dark cellar, in the middle of work, and it was not suitable where they were.  
\- It's... wait...  
Levi smiled subtly, not being able to avoid bringing his nose closer.  
\- Yes... I know... forgive me, but I can't help it... ¿Do you realize what you're provoking me?  
Historia drowned out a moan.  
\- For me it was a surprise to find you here...in this place, but I don't regret at all the change I want to make in my life. For you I'm leaving the life you knew before. I want you to know me as I am. Please Historia I want you to believe me.  
The young lady was impressed.  
Despite the pleas, Levi knew that they could not stay hidden much longer. His face changed to one of disappointment, although both could only perceive silhouettes in the midst of darkness.  
\- On the way out we'll talk...¿okay? I'll pick you up and we'll talk. But I want you to know one thing... I like you very much and I have always thought about you.  
\- Levi...me...too...  
-I know.  
The man stroked her hair and gently kissed her forehead. Historia closed her eyes, one way or another, she felt that she was exploding...her heart was shaking violently, and every minute that passed she felt that her body was shaking, especially when she heard his voice.  
\- Go out before... see where Zeke is... I'll follow you in a minute. We must act again without arousing suspicion, you know the Company's rules, which I think is stupid...¿right?  
The young lady nodded. Even though the little cellar was completely dark, she didn't repress the desire to kiss again. That kiss was a kind of promise.  
Historia came out quickly and went on its way to where Zeke was waiting.  
When the young woman arrived, Hange and Zeke were talking about their favorite foods.  
\- Historia...¿where were you?  
\- I was watching ... something in the cafee.  
Moments later, Levi arrived, and although they talked animatedly, faithful to the promise of the winery, Levi was acting normal just like Historia.  
It was no longer a rampant drowning, but simply became a bit desperate. They wanted the departure time to come soon so that they could have time to talk, clarify many things and perhaps... restart what happened in the cellar.  
Zeke invited them to have lunch together, so that they could maintain a good and harmonious relationship. Historia was also invited.  
They arrived at the most expensive restaurant in the city... Zeke was driving his gold Cadillac at an acceptable speed.  
He wanted Historia to be his co-pilot, but Hange was ahead of schedule. She decided to sit in the front while Levi and Historia would sit in the back.  
Although both were calm, they couldn't help but look for a "casual" contact one way or another.  
Levi gently tapped the young woman's shoe, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, under his hand, supporting the seat.  
She did the same, as subtly as she could... Levi made the first movement by bringing his fingers close together, but at the moment of touching each other, they jumped when Zeke spoke to them.  
\- ¿How do you like this place? It's where they serve French food, very suitable for our level.  
\- I think it's excellent - said Levi as he stared at him from the rear-view mirror and crossed his arms.  
\- ¿And your Historia? ¿Have you ever tried it?  
\- Eh...no...it would be the first time to tell the truth...  
\- ¡You'll love Historia! ¡ It is delicious! - Hange was very happy.  
They arrived at the place. The title couldn't have been better. La Cuisine was listed as one of the best in the city.  
They sat down at a table for 4 people. Historia had no idea about French food.  
I let the others make the choice, plus the menu was all written in French.  
Salade Parisienne, Boeuf bourguignon and Crème brûlée were served for dessert.  
While they were eating, Historia discovered to its bad luck that the Boeuf bourguigno, which was a beef stew with vegetables, had red wine added. Red wine. That was because she does not have a good relationship with alcohol, it made her evoke a bad memory of her alcoholic mother while she was drowning with a bottle of wine. She had no choice but to leave the plate, and just settle for the entree.  
While Zeke and Hange looked on curiously, Levi agreed to help the young woman.  
\- Zeke, don't worry, I'll ask Historia for another menu - looking at the young lady I add - I'll help you choose so don't worry.  
\- Thanks Levi...  
So the young man called the waiter to change the girl's menu. He knew that she was not very good with alcohol (he noticed it in the meeting with his friends) but he was surprised that even the meals in History were rejected.  
\- Look...as a suggestion I can indicate you Confit Canard that means Sugared Duck, it is soft, it is accompanied with pear slices; of course it is your election if you eat it or not, and the Duck you can accompany it with rice or potatoes.  
In the end the young woman agreed. Although she was a little reluctant to eat the slices, she discovered that they give a different taste to her palate. And finishing the dessert which is also a delight.  
When they finished lunch, Zeke offered to pay for the lunch including the change of Historia.  
The girl couldn't believe how expensive French food is, possibly she must have her reputation, but that would be half of her salary.  
She is not an expert in traditional foods, but she was amazed that Levi could speak French so fluently when he addressed the waiter. I knew that he was in the United States, but without a doubt Levi was the best of those present to speak the French language.  
After some conversations on various topics, the others finished and went to the Legion Company.  
They did the same tour, seeing the facilities, where they were undoubtedly smaller.  
The men who worked there, who were employees, when they saw Hange Zoe and Levi, recognized them immediately, until they noticed Zeke and his beautiful companion.  
\- ¿Hey who is it?  
\- It's Zeke Fritz, owner of the Fritz Company Limited.  
\- ¿And that girl?  
\- ¿Is she his girlfriend?  
-Idiot... no relationships are allowed according to company rules  
-¿And you think they won't do it on the sly? Any man wouldn't reject it, because it's so good.  
As he passed by, Levi noticed the looks of the men. No doubt you could see burning looks and desire, even though they didn't help much with the ill-intentioned comments.  
He felt his body go numb. For the first time, Levi felt anger within himself, his jealousy hitting hard in his mind. He wanted to tell those jerks that she was his girl.  
When the visit was over, Zeke and Historia had to return to the Company. It was logical that they had to go and close some unfinished business for the departure time, so Zeke took Historia with him in his Cadillac.  
He arrived at the office, the girl ordered a few things but at the time she was a little disappointed that Levi said goodbye a little coldly, but she also understood that she had to be subtle in what happened moments before.  
It was already close to 6 o'clock and when Historia changed her clothes, she was wearing a skirt and a low-cut t-shirt, that was the special gift the girls gave her when she told them that she was hired... Although the garment is beautiful and showed her beautiful breasts, she was still shy about dressing up, and in the morning she wore a baggy blouse because it was a bit cold. If Levi's words were true, she wanted to look as sexy as possible for him, not as a girl but as a woman.  
After applying soft makeup, she was ready to meet him waiting for the next move where they would meet... she walked to the exit door, Zeke was waiting for her.  
\- I wanted to thank you for all the work, you are very talented.  
\- Ah Zeke... Thank you very much.  
Suddenly she got a message on her mobile phone. When she saw it, it was Levi who wrote to her.  
"Wait for me in the centre...I'll pick you up...when you arrive let me know...I love you"  
Historia wanted to scream with emotion, but its boss was present, so it only drowned a sigh in his throat.  
\- ¿Do you have a commitment?  
\- Yes... it's...Mikasa.... asked me to meet him at a place.  
Zeke was no fool. It was obvious that Historia was lying.  
\- I'm taking you to the place where you're meeting your friend, please let me come with you. I'm going this way too.  
¿What to do? She never expected that answer from Zeke. ¿What to do? ¿Reject the proposal? If she did, it was logical that Zeke would be suspicious.  
\- I agree.  
It took Zeke 10 minutes to get downtown. Although he wanted to see who Historia would meet, he had a slight suspicion that it was Levi, he noticed both of them behaving very strangely. Also, the way they dressed was not for a meeting with friends, no doubt.  
But Historia had other plans.  
\- Thanks Zeke... see you tomorrow.  
As he said this, he got out of the car. The man was confused.  
\- Why don't you wait in the car. Tell your friend and they'll meet here.  
\- Thank you very much, but I'm fine. Besides you are my boss, I shouldn't abuse your trust... you must have a lot of things to do. Goodbye.  
The young lady was walking fast and Zeke lost sight of her when he stayed in the car. He knew there was something going on between those two, and not only that, but he was obsessed with Historia.  
Still sitting in his Cadillac, Zeke pulled a cigar out of his pocket and when he started smoking, his gaze changed drastically to one of annoyance.  
\- You will see, Levi... you won the battle but not the war.  
He turned on the lights of his Cadillac and retired. Tomorrow was Friday, but he already had a plan in hand.  
Historia I wait a few minutes in the ice cream area. She was afraid that Zeke would be watching her, but when he realized that she was not in danger, he sent a message to Levi who is waiting for him in the children's area.  
Levi arrived moments later, he parked his car near where Historia was. When they saw each other they hugged sweetly, they kissed passionately, and after a few moments, they looked into each other's eyes.  
\- You look beautiful...  
The young woman felt happy. No doubt she noticed how Levi looked at that sexy t-shirt he was wearing.  
\- ¿How are you?  
Historia laughed.  
\- Missing you. ¿You arrived a long time ago?  
\- Not long, I might have caught myself in a taco, but here I am. ¿Everything OK?  
\- Zeke offered me a ride, I didn't want him to, but I agreed because I just got your message, and I got really desperate.  
Levi felt a hint of jealousy, and I needed to check it out with his words.  
\- ¿Shall I explain why?  
Historia just moved its shoulders distractedly, without giving it any importance.  
\- Well...it's because he was also going in that direction.  
Levi hugged her and understood the blond man's movements.  
\- Was afraid of me, had the film clear. I think that he suspects us, although his opinion should not matter to us in the least, unfortunately we must remain hidden so that he does not make problems.  
\- ¿But why does he act this way? It seems to me that the rules are very exaggerated, but... I got the feeling... ¿Does he see you as a rival?  
\- Unfortunately, yes. And that's basically because the old owner, his mother, offered me to be the new owner of the company. It's a bit complicated. For information theft and shit like that.  
Historia I look at him and just bend my head.  
\- Sorry... I had a different idea about him... I really admired him...  
\- Hey...don't feel bad, it's not your fault ¿ right?  
They kissed again. After a few moments, Levi offered Historia whatever it wanted, even though the place was full of children, there were candies, sweets, cotton candy. She wanted ice cream, so they both bought vanilla and chocolate Levi for Historia.  
While both were walking holding hands, a tall man approached them. He was a clown offering them a lollipop, but the last thing he did was to confuse them with some children, for the simple fact that they are short.  
\- Hey kids, ¿do you want a lollipop?  
Levi looked at the man in anger. Historia was astonished.  
\- ¿Who are you calling a child, a piece of idiot?  
\- ¡Ah, sorry! It's just that since they are short, I thought they were kids.  
The poor clown died of shame. Historia was trying to calm Levi, half seriously half jokingly.  
\- Hahaha you look like a brat.  
\- ¿Did you tell me my brat?  
\- Yes - he answered without resolution his girl full of laughter.  
Levi took the hand of Historia and took it quickly to where his car was parked. Both of them kissed her passionately as they got in. He moved the back of the seat making Historia lean back, while he kept kissing her.  
As he kissed her on the neck, Historia noticed that Levi's car had tinted windows, which meant that no one on the outside would see them.  
\- Look how that brat kisses you.  
The young woman caressed his cheek, smiling candidly.  
\- I know... Levi, you're great.  
For Historia it was the first time I saw Levi smile. At that moment he made a request to her.  
\- I understand that there are moments where words don't matter, and if it is true our relationship is getting a little bit rushed but...I wanted to ask you formally if...¿ you want to be my girlfriend?  
\- ¡Yes!  
They swore to each other by kissing again. After the lull, she settled down in her seat, helping Historia accommodate her.  
I drive fast. He wanted a moment alone, if luck would have it, he could have a more intimate moment even if it was just a few minutes, before Mikasa and Annie arrived.  
They arrived at the flat, barely able to concentrate on what they were doing. They kept kissing until they reached the door. Historia tried to open the door with the key, but Levi took it in his hands and introduced the key, where they finally entered.  
Levi felt in glory, as he continued to kiss her, giving himself the freedom to unbutton two buttons on his shirt and loosen his tie while he took off his jacket leaving it near a living room chair and the girl could feel the aroma of a perfume that was impregnated in her body.  
\- I want to get comfortable...  
As he said this, Levi took off his shirt and tie showing his naked torso.  
The young lady was impressed...Levi is really sexy...  
He kissed her again while her chest was rubbing her breasts...  
That caress tortured him... as he wanted to caress them with his fingers, kissing them as if he found the spring to quench his thirst.  
Suddenly, both were interrupted by the meowing of a kitten who tenderly looked at the scene.  
Levi looked at the kitten curiously...  
\- ¿Do you have a cat?  
\- Her name is Cherry, she had an accident, that's why she has her paw like this.  
Levi looked at the kitten attentively, until he took the hand of the young girl to a room that was a kind of small library.  
-Cherry, lend your beautiful mistress a moment.  
\- Levi... ¿what are you doing?  
Closing the door, Levi passionately kissed the young girl.  
That violent kiss became a carnal desire. Levi decided to explore other areas of his beautiful angel. While caressing her breasts on top of her clothes, he kissed her neck slowly and languidly, rubbing her skin with the tip of his tongue. His trousers were burning with the feeling of his erection, but he only wanted to give pleasure to his girl.  
Levi approached his ear and whispered to her:  
\- Please I want to see you.  
Historia could not understand what he meant, but he allowed his curious fingers to caress his thigh.  
-Levi...- said the young woman blushing.  
Suddenly she started to lift her brown skirt...I could feel her breathing hard, until Levi managed to visualize the colour of her pink panties.  
\- Nice.  
The man bent down squatting, dangerously close to that burning breath, holding his thigh with one hand to keep his balance.  
\- It's...wait...we can't...the girls will come...  
Levi smiled sweetly. With this, Historia could not reply any more.  
With his finger, he started to gently and slowly caress his clitoris in circles, even though that caress was made on top of his underwear. Historia was trying to suppress a moan, so much so that the only way to calm down was to cover his mouth with his hand when he could feel his excitement.  
-It will only take a few moments, trust me. I want you to be free...- Said the young man with his passionate voice as those movements became faster, he could feel his clitoris getting even more erect and the beautiful pink colour in his cotton pantaloon starting to get wet.  
The young woman suppressed a groan as she began to tremble but could not take it anymore...her breathing became even more agitated as she began to moan sweetly, the way Levi stared at her, he could see those tempestuous but also passionate eyes. He wanted to take off his panties and caress her with his tongue in her wet folds.  
\- It's just that... it's the first time someone has caressed me like that... and I'm a little nervous.  
Levi suddenly stopped. Did he...  
\- ¿Are you a virgin?  
Historia negotiated with a nod of the head.  
\- No... but... Reiner has never caressed me the way you do.  
Levi got up slowly.¿ Does that mean his ex was just having sex without caring about preparing it? ¿Without allowing her to feel what foreplay was all about? ¿He just penetrated her and that was it?  
He gently caressed her cheeks. He was eager to love her, but he shouldn't push her. Besides... Historia is a different girl from all the ones I had known... I had to follow her rhythm.  
\- I will do whatever you want, I will not rush you but let me allow myself to love you, when you are ready I will show you what it is like to make love.  
Saying this... Levi lowered his skirt again, adjusting to his body. Historia showed in his features a slight disappointment, but it was not the right place or time.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Don't worry...everything will take its time, besides tomorrow is Friday...we could go out somewhere, have dinner whatever you want.  
The young lady was smiling. But there was something that was bothering her since the incident in the bathroom.  
\- It's true...I liked you when I first saw you...when I heard about your work, I was jealous of all those women who were with you, so much so that I even imagined that I would be one of them.  
Levi opened his eyes.  
\- I am curious what you were doing with them... I would like you to show me.  
Historia was very embarrassing. I could feel their cheeks burning. It is true that his confession was very audacious, but I wanted to know how I would feel if Levi caressed his body in the middle of a sensual massage.  
-You surprise me my Angel. Okay, I'll show you tomorrow... if you want.  
With this, they kissed passionately... Levi felt his erection again, but he had to leave fearing to be surprised by Mikasa and not to speak when going out to the street.  
History accompanied him and with soft kisses they promised each other that tomorrow would be an unforgettable day.  
And it will be...

IT WILL CONTINUE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Finally, Chapter 2 has been published: !!!!
> 
> It is true that it was very long, but I could not stop writing and I also needed to leave in complete mystery the relationship that is developing between Historia and Levi.  
> ¿And what about Zeke's appearance?  
> For me, he is a great character to be an Antagonist, so I wish I had achieved the purpose of him and his appearance, and the rivalry between him and Levi of something that has happened in the past, and that finally Levi and Historia confess their feelings, but they will have a gap from now on.  
> ¿What will happen now? ????


	3. Capítulo 3: EXPERIENCIA Y SUFRIMIENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love...a feeling that moves the world, whether they are impossible loves or lovers who overcome all the difficulties that come between them. Levi and Historia will discover new sensations through Passion, Understanding and Trust. However, a dark aura lurks to separate them...

After Levi retired a few moments ago, the young woman began to adjust her clothes. It was not that she wanted to hide the relationship from her friends, but knowing this pair, they could draw very hasty conclusions and she planned to reveal it at tea time.  
It seems that everything is in order, no doubt Levi's desire and passion did not affect the place of the library room where Annie was reading, that means that he did not leave any traces in the place or any disorder.  
Moments later the two girls arrived, while Historia was cleaning the sandbox of her cat.  
-Hello Hisu!  
-Hello girls, how was your day!  
-We were very good. You seem to be in a good mood, it must be because of the meeting, right? Mikasa stressed, meanwhile Annie went to the library as she bought a book.  
-Ah well... that's right, but there's another thing that happened... I'll tell you about it at tea time...- said the young woman with a hint of nervousness.  
-A man - said Annie deathly in a very serious voice in the doorway.  
-What do you mean, a man? -asked Mikasa with questionable eyes.  
-¿Don't you smell the scent of male perfume? I only felt it when I entered the library.  
Mikasa opened her huge eyes and looked at Historia, she almost wanted to kill it right there with questions.  
-¿How's that? -Don't tell me ¡you're back with that idiot Reiner!  
-It's... wait Mikasa... it's not what you think...  
\- ¡Tell us!- exclaimed Annie, a little annoyed, believing her suspicions to be true.  
And Levi didn't leave any prints in the flat. Historia wanted him to be swallowed up by the earth.  
-It's not that... Levi was here for a few moments.  
-¿WHAT?!  
-Well...we talked and...  
-Hisu... ¡tell us everything! - exclaimed the tallest girl.  
-Easy... ¿Remember when I mentioned that a merger between two rival companies would be created? Levi works at Legion and we are in the middle of the meeting. She was shocked to see him there, although after a few moments, she managed to apologize for what happened in that misunderstanding. I was happy that he did, and well... then we got here and kissed...  
-One moment...- interrupted Mikasa.- ¿You only kissed?  
-¿And in the library '- mentioned Annie.  
-Hey... yes...¿ Why would I lie'- exclaimed the girl with her burning cheeks.  
-I don't think we were clear... ¡We want details!- said Annie, agreeing with Mikasa.  
-¿Hey? ¿Why should I?  
-Because you wanted to keep that important information to yourself, and after all this time we looked after you and supported you.  
Mikasa wagged his finger in agreement with his friend Annie. Maybe Mikasa and Annie were pushing the sweet Historia with such an important and intimate subject, but they also wanted to know all about the events of their reconciliation, and they were really excited.  
Until finally Hisu told them. Everything that happened in the Company.  
Both girls were holding their breath with how excited they were. They didn't think it was possible that Levi was so bold as to take his friend in a dark cellar, kiss her right there and then act as if nothing had happened.  
Of course, Historia, although it relates what happened there in the flat when they kissed in the library, she no doubt omitted what happened afterwards with those fiery caresses.  
If it is true, Levi decided to finish his caresses on what Historia has experienced in his previous relationship with Reiner, with that she was admired that he could have willpower and stop what they were doing.  
It seems that a man who likes someone has two thoughts: one in his head and one in his soul.  
She saw how he reacted to any situation, always in control, maintaining a tranquillity while moments before he was eager and excited, but for Historia she wanted to know Levi's heart, his secrets, thoughts, his pains and joys.  
Historia was undoubtedly the heart...it was so open to her feelings that she did not need words to express what she felt, which undoubtedly having that willpower and calculating strength is very necessary, especially by the rules of the place where she works. I now understood why Zeke could guess her feelings when he referred to her crying.  
-¡Then congratulations! ¡ I'm really glad you're engaged! Levi is a good person, I am not saying this because he is my cousin, you will simply know unknown facets of him that you will see what a great person he is.  
-Mikasa, thank you - said the excited young woman.  
-I for one, am very happy Hisu... At last I could see that smile I missed so long ago.  
The three girls hugged each other very happily and together. Historia could finally perceive what a real family was.  
-¿And what would be the plans? ¿Will they go out for the weekend? -Annie asked.  
-Yes... when I get off work we'll go to dinner, and then we'll see what to do next.  
Even though Historia has told the truth, she still doesn't know what will happen to the promise when they are alone. When Levi shows her what it is like to make love.  
-You must be careful in your meetings because of the rules of the Company, as they will have many eyes on you...in that they will have to fake their relationship-said Mikasa.  
-However- said Annie - ¿have you ever thought that they might have sex?  
-Eh, I know...  
-I know this will sound heavy to you, but you must take precautions... it's inevitable. You have to think about birth control pills or whatever- continued Annie.  
-Don't worry Hisu, I know Levi will be very prepared in all kinds of situations, but you should still consider Annie's proposal... when you are free, I can go with you to be evaluated.  
-Thank you Mikasa... Annie, if I have it in my mind, it was a very quick engagement.  
-That's why I tell you, you must be careful because we don't want a little Levi as a nephew touring the flat.  
The girls laughed because Annie is a serious girl who is not very good at telling jokes, but that moment was really very funny.  
-However - said Mikasa - we'd better use every precaution, wait a minute.  
The girl went to her room and moments later came back giving her a wrap with a pill.  
-This is called the morning after pill, it serves as an emergency if they are not protected or an accident happened. You can take it on Sunday, as it's within the range of days, in my case with Eren we do it without protection and...  
-¡Mikasa! - exclaimed Annie.  
-And with this pill you have protected me, since with Eren we do it sporadically, so there will be no problem with you. Keep it on your bedside table and on Sunday you can take it.  
Historia received the wrapper and thanked both friends for their help.  
-Well, how about I make you something for tea time, while you change your clothes, ¿do you think?  
-I think it's excellent - said the two girls.  
While Historia was worrying about teatime, the girls went to their rooms and changed their clothes. As they commented on the conversation they had.  
-Historia is happy.  
-Yes Annie, I told you Levi is very special.  
-Historia deserves all this and more. Hopefully Levi will see Hisu's heart, she needs to feel protected.  
-No doubt about it. I am happy for her and also for him.  
-Although- said Annie with a hint of annoyance -there is something that is bothering me while listening to Hisu speak. It's about that Zeke guy.  
-¿Did you get that same feeling too?  
-Maybe it's just some of my nonsense, but... I don't like that guy.  
Mikasa listened to the words with a lot of distrust.  
-I know I shouldn't fuck up the Historia moment but... I don't like it either.  
-¿And what are you going to do? ¿Will you mention it to Levi so he can keep his eyes open?  
Mikasa remained pensive... until I finally reached a resolution:  
-I don't think it's necessary... Levi will know how to get out of this.  
It was just tea time, there was milk, rolls, and some chopped fruit. It was a very intimate and special evening.  
It was already dark, Historia had to rest since it would have a lot of work on Friday, besides they leave an hour earlier.  
I was very excited. I knew that I would see Levi in the Company from one moment to the next, but I was a little afraid when I invited her to eat.  
She realized that Levi was a very intelligent and sophisticated person, but she was a common and wild girl.  
She didn't know the foods in the luxurious restaurants, and besides she was not sophisticated. The only foreign language she knew how to handle well was English, that and many other things. She felt a fear that she would not meet Levi's expectations and would be disappointed.  
Also her experience in sex. While she was grateful internally for the girls' concern, it was a time when she feared that she would not be satisfied in her sexual encounters. Levi had a lot of girls around her, she was just an ex who didn't know how to prepare her intimately, besides she was so null in the foreplay in the middle of the excitement. He was afraid that she wouldn't get over the level in her intimate encounters.  
¿What if he got bored of her?  
While the young woman was still absorbed in her turbulent thoughts she felt her mobile phone start ringing. It was Levi.  
-Hi...  
-Hello my Angel, ¿how are you feeling? ¿Are you lying down?  
-Of course... the girls know about us, they were very happy.  
-I'm really glad to hear that. But I feel your strange voice.  
-Yes.  
-¿Is something wrong? You seem a little depressed.  
-You're amazing... you seem to know how to read my mind.  
Levi was smiling. He too had gone to bed, as it was a day of intense situations. But when he heard the voice of his beautiful girlfriend, he felt a deep desire to be with her.  
-Tell me everything. I am here to support you in whatever you need.  
-Well... I was thinking about the invitation in a restaurant... I really appreciate your invitation, but... I'm not a sophisticated girl, I don't know much about food, and I'm not very fashionable in dressing and stuff either... I....  
-Wait...  
-¿What if I screw up?  
-Historia, I don't need you to be a sophisticated girl, I don't care how you dress either... you're beautiful just the way you are, I love your sweetness, I love everything about you.  
-But Levi, I don't know if I'll be the girl you need... ¿What if I disappoint you?  
The young man listened attentively to his girlfriend. He could understand that she was still afraid and although she talked about this situation, he had a suspicion that this insecurity was also about his experience in his intimate encounters.  
-I will tell you something. Five years ago my life would have been changed. I was going to marry a young woman who I thought was the perfect girl.  
Historia amazed me.  
-I had come to be called The Genius, which I abhorred... I mean that many people wanted something from me, it was always through an interest, be it professional or a relationship. I didn't take those sporadic relationships seriously either, so much so that sometimes my meetings were too quick without even waiting for what the other girl wanted... I would have a meeting and forget about it no matter if she wanted something else, until I met Petra in a hospital surgery. She was doing her internship in Nursing, she was very educated, sophisticated, for me it was a great impression that this girl only treated me as an equal. She treated me very badly in our first meeting, since I went out to dance in a Disco and an ex-boyfriend of my companion hit a bottle on my head. As you can see, it wasn't my best night of conquest. After healing and lecturing me that I deserved it for not taking the girls' feelings seriously, I went back and attended twice and on my last visit, I left her my mobile phone number...the next week she called me and we went out. She taught me a lot about places to date, she was from a family of lawyers, so I wanted to be on the same level as her. I didn't want to feel any less, because despite how sophisticated they were and how nice they were to me, I could sense a slight hint of rejection because they thought I wasn't the best match for their daughter, for the simple fact that I wasn't from a high social status family. In spite of that, I was very proud of her.  
-¿And what happened?  
-Petra started to change... we came to an agreement that we should be careful in our intimate encounters so as not to have an unplanned pregnancy, which I agreed to because I wanted to respect her wishes, I really loved Petra and my dream was to have children, but our encounters were not as fiery as they used to be, believing that the reason for our meetings was that Petra needed to feel loved, so I asked her to marry me and we agreed on the date in about three months, I let her and her family make all the choice, and they really wanted a dazzling wedding, which was in a City Cathedral. With all the pressure I worked hard, leaving Petra alone, I gave her expensive gifts to make her feel special, but in our last meeting, I saw how she didn't kiss me, and started crying in silence. I attributed it to the pressure of marriage, in which I also felt very nervous. Finally, the night before our wedding, Petra confessed to me that she was pregnant by another man, I don't know if it was because the guy was the Head of the Hospital or because he was much better than me. It hurt me to know that she was pregnant when we were together that last time. Mikasa was present. It was a hard blow in which I didn't have the strength to get up...I was exhausted and in shock...I couldn't find an explanation for what went wrong, in which I took full responsibility for everything. I was in a bank debt, I was worried, I was out of work, I worked at anything to survive, but every month I got letters that I had to pay or they would take away the family house that I had left to Mikasa... I went out drinking every night... I took Mikasa away from my life, I did not accept help from my close friends. For that reason I traveled to the United States, I wanted on one hand to settle my debts and on the other hand to forget my past and close friends. That's why I became the same insensitive guy from college who didn't care about women's feelings.  
Historia cried in silence as I listened to the story. It was incredible how much Levi had to suffer for love of a person, and I understood his feelings.  
-Levi...  
-That's why I don't want to hear you talk like that anymore, okay? I don't care how you dress or if you don't go to rich places, you are the most beautiful thing I've seen, your feelings, your tenderness, that beautiful voice you have, and that all this will be mine, you can't imagine how anxious I am to see you tomorrow. I like you very much, and I want you to love me as I am.  
-Forgive me... I'm a fool...  
-My Angel... I don't wait the hours to kiss you, touch you, caress you... our moment together I loved it, I went crazy. I would have almost made love to you in that inn, no matter if the girls would have come.  
Historia was flushed...  
-So don't worry, we'll do it step by step and when we move forward it will be when you ask me to... but I can't deny those feelings I want you to have, you excite me too much, and in this I must be honest with you.  
Historia moans in wonder... Levi is a very special young man, who even though he has not shown himself naked in front of him, is a very strong magnetism. She wanted it too.  
-Levi... you are cruel, how can you say such beautiful things...I...  
-Because I like you too much. And you drive me crazy with that little voice of yours... so tender for me.  
-I like you too... it will be hard to see you and not be able to kiss you.  
-Calm down... we'll find a place to be alone for a while.  
-Yes...  
-Well, it's late and we must rest, see you tomorrow... kisses.  
-I love you...  
-I know.

Historia finally closed her eyes and set out to sleep, but one part of her could not... in the middle of the darkness she was smiling... she felt so happy... at last she could see Levi's heart... and that promise of seeing him again made her very impatient.  
It was morning, as always Annie went out first, Mikasa was following her later while Historia was preparing to take a bath.  
She took her time as she washed her hair and soaped her body. She started to use a soap with a fresh fruit aroma, her choice is grape. It was very fragrant.  
Suddenly the young woman heard the ringing of a bell. ¿Was it Mikasa? ¿Had she forgotten something? Maybe it was strange since the girls had their own key. That meant that Mikasa had kept the key, so she took out her towel and covered her wet body.  
-I'm coming Mikasa... something stuck to you, ¿didn't it?  
When he opened the door, his face turned a thousand colours. It was Levi.  
The young man looked at her ardently when he saw her so sexy.  
-My Angel.  
As he said this, he kissed her passionately as he closed the door.  
Historia did not expect that. Levi really was very anxious.  
-¡Levi! I didn't know that you would come looking for me. I... I'm not dressed yet...  
-You look perfect like that.  
They kissed again. I couldn't deny those feelings. Historia felt a knot in her belly, besides she was getting excited. Levi finished the kiss.  
-Don't worry, we'll go to the company together, we'll be there soon. I was thinking of inviting you to a place to have breakfast, I just wanted to see you a little more so I arrived early.  
The girl was grateful... but she could not deny that power at the moment of kissing. In fact, it crossed her mind to get naked at that moment and have him make love to her.  
-Eh... yes... I'd love to...  
Levi stared at her and smiled softly. He approached her slowly and whispered in her ear sensually.  
-Or...¿ do you want to continue with yesterday?  
-¿Eh...?  
Levi began to caress his girlfriend's shoulders. He knew that Historia also wanted this moment because of how he acted, even if it was only for a few minutes he wanted to show her that he loved her, so he slowly approached her kissing her neck, subtly.  
-Tell me if you want me to stop...  
-Don't... do it...  
Historia trembled... she felt a strange heat much stronger than the day before... she felt the smell of his perfume intoxicating her, she felt his slow breathing as she closed her eyes, Levi still slowly kissed her neck, but that caress soon became more intense, then he stopped those caresses and kissed her again tenderly.  
They stared at each other and he carried her to his room, lowering her gently... a few centimetres away was her bed, it was a bit messy and although Levi looked at that bed briefly, his gaze changed to one of discomfort, Historia blushed with innocence.  
-I just got up and didn't have time to tidy up my bed.  
Levi changed his gaze to a smile of satisfaction and moving his fingers gently towards his cheeks he replied:  
-Then that deserves a little punishment.  
He went over and kissed her passionately. From the bed he no longer cared at all... his whole mind was on his girl. He wanted to see her naked.  
While Historia responded with the same frenzy to his kisses, she caressed his hair and never in her life did she perceive a sensation as pleasant and silky as his.  
They stopped breathing heavily, and at that moment Levi began to take off his jacket and shirt. Historia was impressed... It was true that she had already seen those sensual pectorals, but with this action she believed that Levi was preparing to make love to her.  
He read her thoughts, came quickly and kissed her slowly.  
-I won't make love to you yet, I'm just getting comfortable... we'll leave it for our departure, ¿remember? Now all I want is to see you and to caress you.  
Historia let out a slight moan.  
-Please... I want to see you...  
Historia without saying a word took a few small steps backwards brushing the back of her knees with the mattress of her bed. Then he slowly started to take off his towel showing his nakedness by dropping it on the floor. Levi could not suppress a soft moan and a gleam in his eyes, so he approached the young woman and kissed her with unbridled passion.  
Slowly he laid her on the bed next to him while her lips were still attached.  
Levi stroked her cheeks, her neck, passing her shoulders and finally her breasts.  
-Shit... you're beautiful...  
Historia began to groan. In the middle of those caresses she felt how those trousers were getting hard on Levi's crotch. She wanted to feel it, she wanted to see his sex throbbing... but she remembered that this promise would be for tonight, so she decided only to enjoy the caresses that the young man gave her.  
He kissed her breasts, caressing with the tip of his tongue her nipples, with this giving her even more the pleasure that Historia was knowing.  
-Levi...  
-You are fucking beautiful...  
Historia was beginning to tremble... she couldn't find any possible explanation as to why her body was reacting that way. ¿Was it the way her fingers and tongue were caressing her? ¿Or was her voice so sensual saying beautiful words to her? Levi continued to fiercely caress her beautiful body. I could see how his eyes became burning with desire.  
His expert lips began to descend slowly on his belly as he remained on his knees to have freer access to her caresses. Historia groaned sweetly, she knew that with every touch she felt immensely happy. Until Levi arrived at her intimacy.  
He blew softly, causing his breath to come in. Historia was a little nervous and her cheeks were on fire. Levi watched her carefully and, as if asking permission to continue, whispered:  
-Don't be afraid, I just want to show you, trust me.  
Historia agreed by shaking her head in the affirmative. He smiled satisfied... so by bringing his fingers closer to his tongue he began to soak them. Then he took them slowly to his intimate part and began to gently caress the area of his vulva going up and down towards his clitoris.  
Historia tried to drown out a moan but could not. Levi still continued with slow movements, caressing his whole intimate part with his hand. When Historia felt his fingers on his clitoris he started to breathe heavily. She tried to suppress the desire to scream, so with those intense breaths she tried to hold on.  
It was much more intense than the caresses in her underwear the day before, besides it was the first time that Historia is feeling a pleasure like that.  
-Oh Levi...  
He looked at her with burning desire... now he was beginning to take the next step in those caresses. He began to rub his intimate zone faster, he could see how Historia was shaking. It was actually a very beautiful scene.  
-Shit, so long ago I wanted to be like this with you... to see you like this...  
Levi inserted a finger into her vagina. The girl was crazy with pleasure and moaned louder.  
\- ¿Do you like it?  
-Yes...  
Levi added another finger while he slowly followed those sensual movements. Suddenly he changed the rhythm making it faster. He wanted to show his girl those caresses, for her to discover sex before a penetration.  
Then those movements stopped. Historia was a bit surprised and frustrated that he stopped, she really wanted to feel it more.  
-Don't look at me like that...  
The girl unconsciously bit his lower lip, really his look was a little disappointed.  
-It's not over yet.  
At the end of his words, Levi separated his inner lips with his fingers and sank into her. He began to lick his intimate part, his vulva and clitoris.  
Historia felt itself fade away.  
-Oh!  
Although those caresses with his fingers had been intense, with his lips they were double. He gently brushed her intimacy and even penetrated her with his tongue.  
Historia could not stop moaning. Her cheeks burned with intense desire. She was full of unknown sensations. Sometimes she squirmed with pleasure on the mattress while her legs trembled. The handsome young man stopped those movements to ask her if she liked it. He knew the answer from Historia's reaction but wanted to hear it with his own lips.  
-¡Levi...Levi!  
-¿Do you like it like this?  
-Yes... Levi...please...  
-¿Or do you prefer faster?  
He continued with those sensual movements and the girl screamed. She felt her boyfriend's tongue strike her clitoris quickly. She squeezed the sheets with both hands but at some point she wanted to feel it even more.  
With one hand free, she reached out with her trembling fingers and stroked Levi's hair. Sometimes he brushed it with his fingertips, sometimes he pulled a few strands.  
-Fuck, Levi loved you and... I love your tongue.  
-¿Really?  
At that moment, he introduced his finger again while he continued to caress him with his tongue towards his intimacy. Historia was crazy with a pleasure that was about to reach orgasm. She did not stop moaning, it was an electric current, a mixture of pain and pleasure. She felt full, and for the first time she began to caress herself in front of another person. She brushed her breasts with her soft fingers and really all this shyness dissipated in that instant.  
Until finally she arrived.  
Historia began to have convulsions while she was moaning strongly. Levi felt his fingers soaking wet when she released that orgasm. No matter what he drank from that gushing fluid. It was a sensual and lascivious act.  
Historia ended up panting heavily. He still felt some slight dizziness in his head and small tremors in his body. When she could see that Levi was a little bit too shiny his lips were worried.  
-I'm sorry- said the young woman still agitated with her misty eyes from the excitement.  
-Don't apologize, I'm very happy that you felt it.  
-Levi...  
-You're fucking sexy, and I love the taste of you- said the man with the sensual look as he licked his lips.  
He approached his girl and kissed her ardently, making his tongue go into her mouth which kept her imprisoned. Their bodies still maintained that strange warmth but finally Levi ended that passionate kiss.  
-¿Did you like it?  
-Yes, it was incredible.  
Levi gently caressed her face. How I wish I could have her like that forever. But he had to remember that they would have a chance when they left their jobs.  
Work.  
-¡Shit! ¿What time is it? -he exclaimed, somewhat concerned, a little more conscious of the time they took.  
Luckily it was half past eight. They still had half an hour to get ready and get to work.  
-You'll have to take another bath, my Angel. Rest for a moment, I'll have to take a bath too. ¿May I use your bathroom? -asked Levi as he took off his shoes.  
-Yes, of course there are clean towels on the furniture, next to it is the basket of dirty clothes for you to leave the towel.  
-Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes.  
Historia nodded as she caught her breath, still lying down.  
She would really have liked them to have bathed together, it wasn't to save time, but she was still curious to see him naked and imagining him like that would fulfil her great desire. Just imagining it made her smile broadly.  
At that moment Levi came out with a towel on his drenched waist and wearing his trousers.  
-My Angel is ready. You will have to hurry, the time is running out.  
Historia got up from the bed and taking the towel to deposit it in the laundry basket began to walk towards the bathroom and listening to his words, I looked at him in amazement.  
-Hey... ¿Whose fault is it?  
Levi was smiling.  
-I just follow my Angel's wishes.  
They both smiled and kissed softly. Levi stared at her and was mad to enjoy her sculptural nakedness, but he could not continue to be distracted.  
-Hurry up.  
As Levi finished dressing, he waited patiently for Historia to finish his bath. Maybe he was a little worried about that moment of desire and passion, he had his body wet from his morning shower, he hoped that with that he wouldn't catch a cold, besides, when he imagined her naked he still had a desire to continue what they had left. If the circumstances were different.  
Historia came out covered with another towel while Levi was waiting for her in the room.  
-¿Do you want me to help you get dressed?  
-I'd love to, but ¿could I ask you a favour? I need you to see my cat, ¿would it be too much to ask to leave food and water for her? The food is in the cabinet where the Cherry dishes are, along with the sink.  
-Yes, of course.  
Levi went out quickly. It was twenty minutes to nine and they would still have time to arrive, he prepared the dishes while at the back of the flat Cherry appeared hidden under the table. At the sound of food the kitten mewed anxiously. She tried to stand on two legs while Levi stared at her and washed his hands.  
-Hey, I'm not going to hold you.  
The kitten continued to meow and quickly approached and prepared to eat.  
Historia came out already dressed in her uniform and made up. She took her purse looking for her perfume and when she was ready to lie down Levi stopped her.  
-Not here. Do it when you get to work.  
It was true. Maybe both of them could share a moment of intimacy in the car that could mix the smells in the clothes.  
-Yes, you're right.  
-My perfume is in the glove compartment of the car. Well, shall we go?  
-Yes.  
They walked and arrived at the car park where their vehicle was. It was incredibly clean inside and had a rich perfume.  
-You're hungry,¿ I imagine? -Levi asked as he drove relatively fast.  
-Yes... a little.  
-There is a cafeteria on the way. I'll buy two glasses. We'll have to drink it inside.  
-That's fine.  
They arrived at the cafeteria. They both intertwined their hands while Levi asked the manager for two coffees without getting out of the vehicle. As it was already an everyday occurrence, the order girl immediately blushed, and Historia, realising her reaction, grabbed her boyfriend's arm as if it were a girl without worrying that one of her breasts brushed against his forearm.  
-Hey, ¿are you jealous?  
-¡No! ¡Of course not!  
Levi was smiling. Historia if she looked like a spoiled child.  
-I love your jealousy, and that makes me want to make you mine even more.  
Oh my. The sudden anger dissipates quickly. Levi walked up to her face and kissed her. But that kiss was not like what happened in the room, it was even hotter. Both of them were moaning, trying not to let the passion get out of hand. Levi took Historia's hand and directed it to his trousers. In the touch Historia felt how excited her boyfriend was. She had it all hard.  
-¿Do you see how I am? I'm crazy about you.  
Historia kissed him again even more intensely.  
-¡Swear to me! ¡You won't see another girl, nor will you be unfaithful to me!  
-I swear to you. -When he said this, Levi caressed his cheeks making that promise true.  
Until suddenly they were interrupted by the girl handing them their coffees. Levi calmed down and received them, although of course it wasn't difficult for the manager to see the crescendo of his trousers through the window frame and he almost suffered a nosebleed.  
Levi was driving fast while drinking the coffee and Historia was the same. The aroma was exquisite.  
-In the evening I'll make you choose the place where we'll have dinner, although I'd like to know what you'd like to eat.  
-Mmm, I would like to eat at the Burger King. They are offering delicious desserts like cakes, ice cream.  
-Sounds like a good plan, so I'll look for a place near where I live. ¿Or would you prefer me to order online and have dinner together at home?  
-I like this plan better, do you? I'll also go to the flat to get some clothes to stay with you all weekend.  
-Excellent. Well, we're getting there. ¿Shall I drop you off at the entrance?  
-Better leave me a few blocks and you get there first.  
-No, I have another idea, I'll go around a few times so we don't arrive at the same time. Well, I'll call you during the day. I love you.  
-And I'll...  
They kissed sweetly. There was no rush, they would have all the time besides the weekend they would be together. Historia was very excited, and the only thing she wanted was for five o'clock to come soon so that the day would be over.  
As Levi drove away, Historia arrived at the office in a bright mood. A tender smile adorned his pretty face. His mobile phone rang and it was a private message from Levi saying that he was not waiting for the hours to be together. His cheeks turned red.  
-¡Good morning!  
That dreamy message quickly dissipated in the mind of Historia, as Zeke had greeted her.  
-Good morning, Zeke.  
-You look happy.¿ Is there any special reason?  
-Ah yes... ¡because it's Friday!  
-I see. Well, we have a lot to do today.  
-¡Yes!  
Zeke left the Historia office while he was asking his secretary about Levi.  
-Here I am- answered the young man seriously as he entered the room.  
-Mmm, it's almost nine o'clock.  
-I'm not late, I just fell asleep if that's what you want to know. -He said casually as he pretended to yawn a little.  
-Well, you'll have to be wide awake now. You have a request in the field.  
-¿What?  
-What you heard, you'll have to go to Marley's Company for an important meeting. President Finger's daughter wants to do business, if all goes well we will have support plus infrastructure, it's just a good time for us.  
-Wait,¿ does Hange know about this? ¿And where is he?  
-She stayed at Legion assessing the area of commissions and losses.  
-I don't know what you're thinking, idiot, but I have experience in the area of mathematics while Hange could go to the field. She is more talented in that area.  
-Well, that's an express request from our beautiful lady. There's nothing I can do about it. If you don't do it, I would be very disappointed, and I know that it makes you uncomfortable but you are a workaholic par excellence. You love a challenge, ¿don't you?  
Levi closed his eyes and well, fuck it all. Perfectionism was the basis of his motto.  
-I'll do it. Although I don't know if everything will work out.  
-I think so. ¡Ah! by the way, this girl is some kind of idol who gave an interview a few days ago in Magazine, just so you can meet her.  
When Zeke mentioned this, he took the cover of that magazine that was in his inn and Levi saw the face of President Finger's daughter. Her makeup was sexy and she was very attractive.  
-¿What do you say? ¿Don't you think she's very beautiful?  
Levi returned the magazine with a calm and cold look in his eyes.  
-No. Not at all, she's not my type.  
-¿Huh? ¿Really? If you used to be a playboy and didn't have a marked beauty except for Petra of course. I remember in college you dated blondes, brunettes, redheads. ¿What's your type of beauty then?  
Levi stared at his rival and what he said froze him.  
-I like spoiled girls.  
Levi walked away as Zeke recovered from those words. He smiled candidly and only said to himself:  
-Interesting.  
-¿What do you find interesting?  
-That you're not just looking at a girl's physique now, but at her personality.  
Levi walked up to Zeke and looked at him annoyed.  
-¿Do you know what I find curious? That you are giving yourself the power to get into subjects that shouldn't even matter to you.  
Zeke laughed nervously.  
-No. It's just a personal opinion. Besides, you responded.  
-For the same reason, it's just a humorous one for your information, besides I clarify that I'm not interested in what you do with your life so don't mess with me on personal grounds, ¿understood?  
Zeke breathed heavily and responded.  
-Well, the old Levi from the university. Don't get mad... I was joking with you too, not that I slept with some girlfriend of yours from the past who acts like that.  
-He only acted according to my instincts.  
-Well, I'll call the company and tell them you're meeting with Miss Finger and I'll be looking forward to the results.  
-Sure. Send me the itinerary.  
-Yes... my secretary will give you the information within the hour.  
With that, Levi left Zeke's office, although the situation could not be more uncomfortable, business was business.  
He sent a message to Historia to tell them that he would be out for the morning as he had a meeting with President Finger's daughter, so he would probably be free at lunchtime. At once Historia sent a thumbs up to encourage him.  
Meanwhile, after sending the message, Historia was very busy with some information that had to be completed during the afternoon. Until Zeke came in and told her that by lunchtime he needed to talk to her about something important.  
-Yes, of course.  
-¿How are you doing with this? ¿Do you need any help?  
-No, everything's great, maybe I'll finish the data before noon.  
-Oh, that sounds perfect, in that case if you finish at that time, have an early lunch and then we will have a meeting, it will be a very important notice that will certainly interest you.  
-Very good. I'll let you know when I'm done.  
-Excellent.  
Zeke closed the door as Historia worked harder to exceed his goal in the time he set.  
Meanwhile Levi was meeting Zeke's secretary giving her some documents for the meeting in Marley.  
-Here you go. Much success.  
-Thank you.  
Saying this, he left to meet with Miss Finger. He hoped to have everything settled by lunchtime and perhaps be lucky enough to see his Angel.  
She arrived in about forty minutes. This company was very large, the rooms were enormously decorated, no doubt the designer was exquisitely talented. It was ochre in colour and beautifully adorned with birds (in which Levi had a deep affection for them) until the secretary noticed him.  
She was a lady in her forties and kind, she spoke to him.  
-Young man, ¿what do you want?  
-Good morning, I am Levi Ackerman from the Fusion, I came here for a meeting with Miss Finger.  
-¡Ah, of course! She is now in a meeting with members from the Middle East, wait in that chair.  
Levi rolled his eyes. ¿Would he waste the whole morning waiting for a girl he thought was an idol?  
"Shit, if I had known I was going to have a day like this I would have taken advantage of more time with Hisu".  
He went to sit on the chair, he was bored. Damn Zeke and his stupid requests.  
After a while, he felt the sound of voices and woke up suddenly. He had fallen asleep sitting down. Well it was entirely his fault, because of his bad habit of sleeping little, besides he was eager to see Historia in the morning what caused that in his flat, just in the middle of the night masturbating was already a habit for him. But without a doubt he could not forget what had happened that morning and he still kept that memory in his mind of how Historia was seen moaning in ecstasy.  
-¿Mr Ackerman?  
-¿Huh? -Levi reacted late to a woman's voice.  
-Good morning...my name is Pieck Finger - while they were shaking hands - as you know the owner of all this infrastructure belongs to my dear father. Please go ahead.  
-Yes...of course...  
The girl wore a suit consisting of a blouse and a narrow skirt where her slender body could be seen marked. They both entered an office that was in the style of the American series jet set. A big window from side to side where you could see big buildings in the background, many floors divided by half a meter of distance and pictures of beautiful birds. At that point Levi was impressed while watching this work of art, what seemed that those wings came to life.  
-¿Do you like painting? -asked the girl.  
-Partly, what I do love are the birds.  
-Oh... they are my favourite too...  
Levi stared at her and the girl smiled at him.  
-I saw you on the cover of the magazine.  
-Oh of course. Dad wanted me to make myself known as it is not very common to own such a young company. By the way, ¿how do you think I looked?  
-Well... -Levi didn't know what to say about it, since such a bizarre image didn't interest him and he didn't want to mess it up because it was business.- You looked good.  
Pieck was smiling mysteriously.  
-I don't seem to have impressed you.  
-It's not that... it's just...  
-Okay, I'm glad you're honest.  
-Anyway, I'm here to make agreements and I need to know what your terms are.  
-Of course, I'll show you the documents right away. ¡Uh, I'm so nervous! I got a little thirsty. Here I have a frigobar if you want something to drink- said the young woman as she opened the fridge.  
-No, thanks. I'm in a bit of a hurry, actually.  
Pieck looked at him seriously and crossed his arms and said:  
-So ¿what do you expect me to do with you if you refuse everything I offer?  
Levi sighed heavily. He was indeed insistent, but preferred to leave everything for peace.  
-He agreed. Give me a non-carbonated mineral water, please.

-¡¡ I'm finally done!! It's half past twelve, that's a record.  
Historia smiled with satisfaction that at last the work was done. She phoned to tell Zeke to check if there were any mistakes.  
The man came in and stood next to the girl while she checked the program on the computer.  
-It's perfect, congratulations.  
The young woman smiled proudly.  
-Ah,¡ that's good!  
Zeke stared at her and the girl's enthusiasm suddenly froze.  
-¿Is something wrong?  
-No, Zeke is nothing. Anyway, I'm going to use my lunch hour to be available for whatever you have to report.  
-If it's true. Well Historia, you did an excellent job. See you later.  
Historia nodded affirmatively and was already preparing to go to the dining room until she received a call from Nifa.  
-Hello, ¿how are you? ¿How are you feeling?  
-Hello, Historia, we could meet now if you have time, I'm going to have lunch now, ¿what do you think?  
-I'm going there, then. I'll see you then.  
But later the two young women met in the dining room. There were few people so it was the opportunity to choose without having to queue.  
While Historia was choosing the dishes, Nifa was carrying a magazine in his hands. They sat down at a table for two people.  
-¿How are you doing? ¿How are you doing?  
-I'm doing very well. I finished an income that Zeke urgently needed, then I will have a meeting with him.  
-Excellent, I knew you would make it, you are a very smart girl.  
While they were preparing to eat, Historia noticed that Nifa was carrying a magazine.  
-¿Can I leaf through it?  
-¡Ah, how clumsy! I had forgotten the reason why I wanted to show you this magazine.  
After Nifa looked in all directions, as if he wanted to hide something, he approached Historia and began to speak in whispers.  
-Look at this cover.  
Historia saw a beautiful girl in the magazine and reading the name Pieck Finger gave her the feeling that she had heard that name before.  
-¿Don't you think she's beautiful?  
And if she was. Historia got a kick out of her chest.  
-¿Didn't you know that? She is meeting with Levi to sign an agreement, and as we know the facets of our Don Juan, maybe he will like it.  
The story goes blank. Now I remembered, she was the President's daughter that Levi had mentioned to him earlier.  
-How can you see she seems to have everything, money, beauty, a promising future.  
The young blonde closed her eyes for a moment. She remembered the words Levi had said to her last night, that she is special. That he loved her for who she was.  
-¿You think? - asked the girl as she continued with her meal.  
Nifa stared at her.  
-¡Of course he did! She is very popular with men, in every business she sets up, she sleeps with managers, shift leaders, it's a form of "appreciation".  
-¡Oh, Nifa, you're exaggerating!  
-I'm telling you the truth, look on page five she says so herself.  
Historia began to search for what Nifa asserted to be the truth, every second that passed she felt her heart beating strongly, she began to have a fear that she did not expect.  
Pieck: "If it's true, I love business, but in order to have a more enjoyable friendship I like to get to know those who would be my allies in a more... personal way".  
Journalist: "¿Are you implying that you can even become more intimate?  
Pieck: "¿Do you want to know if I ever have sex with them? Draw your own conclusions, dear".

-See? I told you.  
Nifa looked carefully at the young woman and literally lost her colours.  
-Hey, Historia, ¿are you all right?  
The girl touched her head and began to tremble, she was very afraid.  
-¿Eh? Nifa... sorry... I don't feel well.  
She got up suddenly and went out almost on the run, she was so distressed that all she wanted to do was find a bathroom and lock herself in.  
When she arrived she locked herself in the cubicle and tried to breathe. ¿Why did she feel like that? ¿Why this insecurity? Levi could not betray her. He promised her. Besides, what happened this morning was so wonderful, it was not a dream, what she felt was real, and it was something she had never felt in all her life. She took her mobile phone and started calling him. She wanted to hear his voice, she wanted to feel that peace of mind that everything would be okay.

Levi had finished the project and Pieck was very satisfied.  
-Okay, here are the documents for the signatures and I will let Zeke know that everything is in order.  
While Pieck signed, Levi looked at his watch, it was about thirteen hours, he would finally return to the Company.  
-He is ready. Wait a minute, I'll make a call.  
Levi nodded as he put the documents in the folders, the girl phoning his secretary.  
-Hello Mimi, I'm going to lunch right now, yes, I'll go with Mr. Ackerman.

"What the fuck?"

-Wait, you don't have to invite me, I was just leaving.  
-¡Oh, come on! It's not right to reject me, I want to do it because I like you.  
-I already said that it's not possible.  
At that moment he started to call Historia . Levi was going to answer, but Pieck went ahead of him and took his mobile phone, leaving it on the table.  
-Listen, what the hell are you...  
And he couldn't reply any more, because Pieck stood in front of him and kissed him. However, Levi refused that contact, taking her away from him.  
-¡Hey! ¿What are you thinking?  
Pieck smiled.  
-Come on, don't play dumb, deep down I know you liked it. And I'm not wrong, you're the man I've been looking for.  
-Don't be silly, you don't even know me.  
-I know you better than you think, and I really wish you were here.  
-I don't give a damn what you say, I don't like you or anything. And for your information I already have someone special.  
-Yes, but I'm going to show you that I'm better than her.  
At that moment, Pieck began to unbutton his suit exposing his sensual lingerie.  
Levi was frozen with what he saw. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't react, his old demons returned when he saw his clients and at that moment, Levi felt that he had no escape.

HE WOULD CONTINUE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> ¡¡¡¡Hello Dear !!!!
> 
> The Chapter 3 is already published, I did it with a lot of love and I hope you love it.  
> With all my feeling this fic is dedicated with all my affection for the sweet Historia and the passionate Levi.
> 
> ¡Enjoy!


	4. Capítulo 4: EN LA OSCURIDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love...a feeling that moves the world, whether they are impossible loves or lovers who overcome all the difficulties that come between them. Levi and Historia will discover new sensations through Passion, Understanding and Trust. However, a dark aura lurks to separate them...

-¿Historia? ¿Historia? ¿Are you okay?  
The young woman reacted as soon as she heard that voice behind the door. She breathed heavily while still holding her mobile phone firmly, Nifa had followed her and when he called her he woke up as if in a long sleep.  
-Hey, yeah, I'll be out in a minute.  
A few moments later she opened the door and Nifa was very worried.  
-It's nothing, it's just a headache.  
-¿Really? You were white as a sheet.  
-Yes, it's just that I suffer from colic when I'm on my period. -she said as she was washing her hands.  
-Well, you scared the hell out of me. I had to tell the manager to look after the post for us.  
-Yes, you are right, we must go back soon.  
As the girls walked towards the dining room, they quickly reached the table. Historia was grateful for the kindness of the manager to look after the table. And she set about eating as if nothing had happened minutes before.  
-¿Is it okay for you to eat that? It must have gotten cold.  
-Yes, it just gave me an appetite anxiety. -replied Historia.  
Nifa stared at her, but said nothing. They returned to the normal routine. Historia trying to look normal saw other pages of the magazine about actresses, clothes, perfumes. He shared many conversations with Nifa about the publications of what kind of dress she would like to wear for a special event and other superfluous things.  
After lunch, Nifa asked Historia to accompany her to the courtyard where she made her wish to smoke.  
At that moment, her mobile phone began to ring, seeing that the caller was Levi, Historia decided to turn off her mobile phone so as not to arouse suspicion in Nifa's presence. She promised to call him back.  
While Nifa smoked and saw the elegant gardens that adorned the building, he debated what he wanted to confess to him.  
-Historia, ¿may I ask you a question? I hope you don't mind.  
-Of course, tell me what it is.  
-¿Do you like it, Levi?  
Historia came as a shock. He felt that he was short of breath in his lungs.

Pieck showed his perfect breasts covered with white lace lingerie, it was such a delicate colour. He approached her slowly as he put on a mellow voice.  
-I know you like the colour white, it's one of your favourite colours. As I said I have been watching you for so long. I know you have suffered in your life, I know all your past, and the reason why you went to New York, your work with girls, and I think I am suitable to help you forget all that weight. You deserve a woman by your side, even if you join my company we will be the best, no doubt about it.  
While the young woman continued to talk to him in a sensual way, Levi literally put down roots, did not move any muscles and his face continued to be unmoved.  
-Let me show you so you can see that I am the perfect girl for you.  
Pieck began to caress his cheek, but Levi remained motionless, there was no reaction in his gaze, he began to caress his lips with his tongue and then in that he began to slowly kneel down and gently brought his long fingers close to his belt. With an overflowing tranquility he began to unbuckle the buckle until finally having him at her mercy she opened her trousers and unzipped them.  
-Let me show you my hidden talents.  
Levi finally reacted and spoke to him.  
-¿You say that you know me well enough and that you are perfect for me?  
Pieck looked at the young man with a smile and at that moment he began to caress that lump in his underwear with his fingers.  
-Of course, come on you don't have to hesitate, I can give you everything you want.  
At that moment Levi took the young woman's wrist with confidence, stopping those sensual movements.  
-As I said before, I'm not impressed by you at all.  
Levi walked away from the still kneeling woman as he rearranged his trousers. Pieck didn't give up on him.  
-¡Let's go! You shouldn't feel guilty if you think you're going to hurt your girl. You'll see how I...  
-I don't think I've made myself clear, Miss Finger. I came here to do business with you, I don't care if you know about my past, so don't think I'll ever be a fool again and I also ask you to please at least have the decorum of your position, that of a respectable President's daughter. I don't like it, it's that simple. ¿How else do you want me to make it clear to you?  
On hearing those cold words, the young woman began to get very angry.  
-How rude you are! No one has ever treated me as vile as you do! Everyone here respects me for being the daughter of -  
-Enough of this bullshit, you act worse than a bitch, and be grateful that you have a good father who gives you all your whims and who I imagine also has your back when you're in the same shit.  
Pieck started to order his really annoying blouse.  
-You fucked up Levi Ackerman, I'm warning you that if you don't agree to my wishes then we're done, no deal, I assure you, you lost a good chance simply because you're a coward.  
Hearing this he breathed a deep sigh, Levi opened the files and finally put the documents on the table.  
-Well, I also think that this operation is completely fucked up, apart from the fact that I appreciate your invitation to your company but I reject it. Here I leave the papers in case you want to calm down and perhaps reach an agreement. Too bad my job was only to bring them and make sure you signed them.  
But the girl was furious, took those documents and broke them in two.  
-I want you to get out of my office.  
-Of course- at that moment Levi took a few steps with apparent calm, but before opening the door he looked at the girl and told her- He said he knew me well, however, I must clarify a very important detail, so that he knows if I want someone to give me oral sex, the only person I allow to do so is my girlfriend.  
Pieck was speechless with the impression.  
-Good afternoon, Miss Finger.  
Behind him he closed the door and came out like a wild beast. He didn't care about the cordial goodbye of the secretary who was not at all to blame, but Levi was getting tired every time he fell into the same situation again. He didn't want to make mistakes like in the past and besides there was someone important who didn't want to hurt.  
Historia. His Historia.  
He got into his car and remained absorbed in his thoughts for several minutes. He evoked those memories of his beautiful girlfriend in his personality, his shyness, his tenderness. His good heart. He would not be able to hurt Historia's good heart, because everything he told her was completely true. And he is already missing her too much.  
He did not see the missed call, he was very afraid that she would become angry because she could not answer through the circumstances and now he just wanted to hear her voice.  
-Fuckin'Historia, you've got me completely trapped.  
He called her on the phone but, logically, there was no answer.  
Perhaps she was busy at work or simply couldn't answer if there were more people present. She never thought that keeping a relationship hidden from others was so difficult and painful. When he was with Petra the situation was completely different, he had complete freedom to be with her and it also helped other girls to start leaving him alone. And now he found himself in this situation, it was terribly hopeless not being able to behave like a normal couple, and that added to Zeke's tug-of-war, as if the man was watching her every move.  
-If I told the truth about our relationship, I wouldn't care if I got fired, but I know she wouldn't stand for it, especially since she's been fighting so long for a decent job. I can't do it. I have to protect her one way or another, I have no right to be fucking selfish.  
Levi sighed. Sometimes he was surprised by that romantic side that this girl brought out in him, so much so that even Petra couldn't get it when they were together. No doubt Levi Ackerman was getting soft.  
And well, it was time to warn Zeke that the meeting with Pieck was a complete failure. He would have to put up with his rival's disapproving words, but fuck it, the old days when he used sex as a means to get a result are over.  
Zeke listened carefully to what happened, Levi called it "structural differences" without obviously mentioning what caused the breakdown of that meeting.  
-Well, that's a shame. I hope you did not disrespect Miss Finger.  
-I told you, I'm not good at public relations. I warned you. That's why I wanted Hange to take care of it.  
-We'll have to look at other options to the problem, so ¿how do you plan to solve this mess?  
Levi thought for a few moments until he finally came to a conclusion.  
-Leave it to me. I will look for other companies that I trust, I hope that you will be satisfied with this.  
-Sounds good to me. That means you'll be out all day, ¿right?  
Levi sighed slightly. Despite the circumstances he had no choice.  
-Yes, well I'll call you later if there's any news.  
-Understood.  
When Zeke's call was cut off, Levi's voice was so calm that it was as if he wished he were away from the office in one way or another. It gave him a bad feeling, he didn't know why he had this slight tremor in his chest.

"You like Levi, ¿don't you?"  
The shorter girl did not know what to do. She was breathing heavily and shaking.  
It couldn't be that because of his silly reaction Nifa had discovered his secret. How could he not know how to keep his cool in front of others. ¿Would he never learn?  
-Hey, ¿what are you talking about?  
He had to get out of the situation no matter what. He didn't like lying but if he had to do it was because he didn't want Levi to be compromised and he wanted to protect him. Nifa, however, was not stupid.  
-¡Oh, come on, Historia! You think I was born yesterday, if your reaction makes it clear that you like him, and the worst thing of all, even if you play dumb, you confirm to me even more that you have some kind of crush on him.  
-It's not like that, I...  
-Historia, we are adults. ¿Do you think you are the first girl in this Company who feels some kind of platonic love for him? You're wrong, I can assure you that all the girls who work here are caught by him too, so you don't have to be ashamed. The guy does have a very strong magnetism, it's something inevitable.  
Historia finally felt defeated.  
-¡Please! ¡ I don't want any trouble!  
-¡You're so stupid! ¿Do you think I'm the kind of girl who would divulge that you have a crush on him? And more because of the rules than if they are really fucked up.  
-It's just more complicated than you think.  
Nifa looked at her for a moment and suddenly she opened her eyes wide.  
-Don't tell me... that you and he... ¿are together?  
Historia nodded affirmatively as she held her rosy cheeks.  
-¡Ohhh, I can't believe it!! ¿How does he do it to you? ¿And how does he kiss you?  
-¡Damn it, Nifa! ¿Will you shut up? ¿Or would you rather I heard the whole building?  
-¡Oh, sorry! It's just that I didn't expect it.  
-I shouldn't have told you - said the angry young woman crossing her arms.  
-¡Please, Historia, trust me! Your secret is safe with me.  
The girl looked at her and only sighed.  
-I hope I don't regret it.  
-Be assured that I am a woman of my word. I just want to tell you that with that kind of man you won the lottery.  
Historia listened to the girl and yes, it was true. But I still felt a certain fear about the girl on the cover.  
-You're worried about how things will go with President Finger's daughter, ¿aren't you?  
-Yes, I can't deny it but she is very attractive, besides I imagine she is a very experienced woman in seducing.  
-Well...  
Nifa fell for a moment. After a few seconds I reply:  
-Look, you just have to trust him. If Levi chose you to be his partner it is because he could see that you are very special.  
Historia opened his eyes a lot, everything made sense. Levi opened his heart to him, he confessed something very important and painful in his life and it is something that showed the most broken side of his feelings. She started to reproach herself for being a silly girl and not taking the situation more maturely. He was the one who gave her those pleasant caresses and who went crazy feeling her close. She simply had to trust him.  
He looked at Nifa and thanked her with one of his beautiful smiles.  
-Thank you, Nifa.  
-That's what we're friends for, of course I hope you'll consider me.  
-Yes, I accept that you are my friend.- At that moment both girls embraced each other and when Historia separated he replied. - And what you say is very right. I just have to trust him, even if we are separated or keep our relationship a secret. I am falling in love with him, and I just want to give him everything I have, even my own heart.  
-Historia, I know you'll make it. And I really wish the best for you.  
-Thank you.  
As Nifa looked at his watch he winked at it as he began to prepare to leave.  
-He took advantage of the fact that there were no people around to call him, because I'm sure he was the one who marked you, ¿right?  
-Yes.  
-Well, I'll leave you to talk in peace. Besides, I imagine you will want to be alone so you have the weekend to yourselves- said the girl as she said goodbye.  
-Thank you very much, see you.  
As Nifa walked along satisfied, she slammed on the brakes and looked gently at her friend and said.  
-If you need help or advice you can call me and I will be happy to help you.  
Historia was very grateful and at last she could show her most honest smile. She was very relieved. She never expected from Nifa to offer her most sincere friendship, and to know her secret. Looking at her mobile phone, and taking advantage of the fact that she had a few minutes alone, she called him.  
Levi answered immediately.  
-Historia.  
-Levi, ¿how do you feel?  
-I'm fine, I'm driving on the motorway, I really missed you.  
Historia tried to maintain a foolproof tranquillity. I just had to trust him.  
-And... ¿how did it all go?  
Levi sighed.  
-Not as well as I would like, the meeting was a complete failure. Historia, I...  
-Calm down, whatever happens I want you to tell me what happened, don't worry about me.  
-Well, the President's daughter wanted a closer relationship. What I mean is, if she accepted the project as a whole, I would have to sleep with her in return.  
Historia felt a little prick on her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her troubled spirit calm.  
-I... rejected her.  
She opened her eyes quickly. Suddenly she felt her beautiful orbs were getting wet with emotion.  
-Levi...  
-Historia, I didn't know that she had the wrong idea about me, that I would be the typical bastard to play with fire just to get some convenience in exchange for some pleasure, to tell you the truth, when I fall in love for real, I can be the most loyal and faithful guy to a woman, it happened to me with Petra and now with you.  
-Please excuse me, I, saw Miss Finger's cover and, I was very afraid that she would seduce you, that she would be better than me... -As her tears flowed she went on. I know, I am a fool to think so many negative things.  
Levi opened his eyes, but finally he tried to keep calm in his skin. He loved his sincerity.  
-You're wrong, you're a thousand times better than her and other girls I've met, you're even better than Petra. And it is natural that you are afraid, because of the way we met and the unfortunate situations we have had because of my past, but I really love you and what I told you in the cafeteria is completely true.  
I didn't expect that until Historia began to wipe her cheeks and smile happily. She was thrilled that Levi, the hottest and most handsome guy in the Fritz Company Fusion told her that. She felt pride inside.  
-Levi, I am falling in love with you every day, every minute, and I am afraid that when we are together this feeling will grow even more.  
-Don't be afraid my Angel, and I told you that I feel the same way about you and I don't want you to be afraid. You are beautiful and I would do everything for you, whatever you ask me.  
-Yes.  
-Well, ¿are you in a private place? ¿Are you going to lunch already?  
-No, I had an early lunch, Zeke asked me to meet him after my lunch break, so I'm also very busy.  
Levi was listening to his girlfriend, but when he said the name of his rival, he felt a little annoyed. ¿Was it a sign of jealousy? No, I didn't think it was that. Since he finished talking to him, I had a slight feeling that something was going on, and maybe the madness he was thinking was too crazy, but I also thought that he was involved and Zeke's intention was that he would fall into the game with Pieck in that meeting.  
-Historia, let me know everything Zeke tells you.  
-¿Hey? ¿Is something wrong?  
-It's nothing, but after your meeting send me a message to hear from you, please.  
-Okay, I will, I promise.  
Levi felt much calmer.  
-Historia, now I will arrive in the city and I will look for some contacts for the meetings because of what happened in the morning, so I will also be out but if or if what we have planned will be done. If I finish earlier I will send you a message and we will meet at the exit.  
-Of course, this... there is another important thing I must tell you before my schedule ends.  
Levi raised his eyebrows with curiosity.  
When Historia told him that Nifa the HR girl discovered his secret, the poor man turned pale. So much so that he had to park the vehicle to avoid distractions or cause an accident.  
-Shit.  
-But she promised to keep her mouth shut. She gave me her word.  
-Hisu, ¿do you think she can be trusted?  
-Yes, we should trust her, on the contrary she was very happy about our romance.  
-Well, if you say so, it's not so bad to have an ally for such cases, ¿is it?  
The girl blushed.  
-It will be fun to spend some time alone in the HR office while she is watching, it is an excellent idea.  
-¡¡¡¡Silly !!!!  
-I was just kidding, my sweet Angel, of course if I were to go beyond making love to you in the office, it would only be in my crazy dreams.  
Historia smiled. Heavens, there were only a few hours left to take the next step, but he never thought that the desire to finally be together would be so intense. No lies, no hiding.  
-There are only a few hours left.  
Suddenly, Historia felt someone from afar staring at her, and she, sensing that presence, looked in that direction and it was Zeke who was watching her as she headed towards where she was standing near the gardens.  
-Levi, I have to cut off people. I'll let you know later.  
-Well my Angel, I love you.  
-And me.  
The young woman kept her mobile phone while Zeke came to her side.  
-Hello, ¿are you going to lunch?  
-Yes, I'll be there shortly, what I told you earlier about the meeting will be done at this time.  
-Ah, then shall ¿we go to your office?  
-No, here is perfect, well let's get to the point, in the afternoon I will need you to accompany me to a meeting with the managers in England, we will meet in a restaurant, after presenting the documents, there will be dinner.  
-Ah... -Historia of that meeting outside the Company is not clear. -¿And what time will the people from England arrive?  
I was told that we must be at six o'clock in the afternoon, depending on the delay we may finish business between twenty-one hours or later.  
Historia was shocking. In the end the plan to meet with Levi would not be at the agreed time.  
-All right, but ¿will I be wearing the same work clothes?  
-Don't worry, Laura my secretary will take care of you when we finish the shift. She will get you a dress according to the occasion, since we must give you a good impression. You know, it's all about the view.  
-It's all right.  
-So remember, at the end of our shift you'll go with Laura to see a dress. I have to get ready too and I'll pick you up.  
-¿And do you know which restaurant the meeting will be at?  
Zeke raised his eyebrows, but finally he answered her:  
-I'll tell you later.

Historia entered his office. She was very depressed, in the end that special day was getting complicated with things that involved her work. But after a few moments she realized that she shouldn't get like that. Even if it was later she would see Levi, besides, although it was not correct, in her imagination of a dreamy girl she was very curious that Levi saw her with a beautiful dress.  
-Well, I don't think it will be so bad.  
As his boss was at lunchtime, no one was there and, true to his promise, he called Levi to tell him the details of Zeke's plan, while he was having lunch in a restaurant.  
-I know it wasn't what we expected, but I promise we'll be together even if it's later.  
-Yes, don't worry, it's a good opportunity for people to get to know you, you're very talented and everything will be fine.  
-When it's over I'll call you.  
-Of course, I'll be very anxious to see you, besides, I'm still curious what kind of dress you'll wear.  
-¡Ahhh! I had the same thought.  
Levi was smiling, just imagining seeing his beautiful bride in a dress would be worth the wait.  
-So ¿you still don't know where you're meeting for dinner?  
-Not yet, but as soon as I know I will let you know.  
-Of course - said the young man with a resolute look.  
-I'll leave you to it, I have other things to do, it's not much but I'm moving things forward. Later I'll tell you where the meeting is and we'll meet in that place or in my flat.  
-Of course.  
When Historia cut off the call, at the moment Levi started using the Fritz Company's website in the Internet search engine, he wanted to sound totally positive in front of Historia, but that anxiety was still bothering him.  
-¿So are some guys coming from England?  
But while he was looking for information about it, nothing was mentioned on the page. ¿What was going on?  
-¿What are you planning, you bastard?  
Levi gave no more. To tell the truth I was very worried. He didn't give a damn if he didn't comply with what he had discussed with Zeke, he knew that this reaction would bring suspicions because of the situation in Historia, but he couldn't stand by if something bad was happening. He called the waiter with a firm voice and without a word he left money no matter if he paid too much, the only thing he wanted was to get soon where Historia was.  
-Levi, ¿Ackerman?  
A woman's voice made the young man stop suddenly. That voice had recognized her from some time ago.  
-I knew it, ¿is it true?  
Levi looked at her and, well, he couldn't believe that the ghosts of the past were coming back to meet him again.  
-¿Akane Yoshida?  
The woman he had had unbridled sex with some time ago looked completely different now. Much more demure, but not without that exotic beauty.  
-I recognized you in the moment. I was having lunch here too, that's a coincidence. I would like to chat with you, I hope I don't burden you or if you are busy.  
-If it's true I have something to do, but I'll make it clear to you that what happened that time will not happen again, ¿understood?  
The woman smiled softly.  
-Don't worry, it was clear to me when I mentioned that beauty in the photograph, ¿remember? Only if I ask you to take me to my workplace, my daughter will meet me, maybe you can get something good out of that meeting.  
Levi found President Yoshida's remark interesting, so he asked her the following question.  
-¿Would you like to do business with me?  
-¿Did you really leave the world of massage? I had heard this rumour, but I needed to see it for myself to believe it.  
-Yes, believe it.  
-Oh, so it's true, and if so I'm interested. Besides, I'm very curious, ¿what about the beautiful girl with the face of Angel of photography? ¿Are they together?  
Levi felt an infinite happiness in his chest.  
-If so, we are together. You were right, Akane, you are very observant.  
Suddenly a shrill voice from a teenage girl interrupted the conversation.  
-¡Oh, Mom! ¡I'm finally here! You know I'm not used to riding the underground alone.  
-You know we can't use Charles because he's on leave.  
-Ah, then I'll tell daddy to give me a car, I can't go without a driver. It's not fair that John has one and I don't.  
Suddenly the girl saw that Levi was present. She reacted when she saw that handsome man.  
-¡Oh! ¡Hello!  
Akane's daughter was pretty, blonde, but with a very immature character. It gave him a little desire to see in that girl he had some features similar to Historia.  
-Hello. I'm a friend of your mother's.  
-Well, Levi ¿would you be so kind as to take us to our company?  
-Of course. This way.  
The two women sat in the back seat, while Levi started to drive. From time to time he looked at his mobile phone in case Historia sent any messages, but still nothing.  
Soon they arrived at the Yoshida Company, it was huge (bigger than Zeke's Company) and great generation pictures of all the Presidents stood out in the entrance.  
When they arrived at the office, Akane's was even more spacious but had a cold shape, with opaque colours.  
In the end Levi had to wait to have the meeting with Akane because his spoiled daughter wanted to go out to a party with her friends in the evening and asked her mother to give him money. He had been waiting for quite a while until he saw how Akane was defeated and went to the inn and gave her cash.  
The little girl was so happy that when she put the money in her bag she took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Moments later she said goodbye to her mother and flirtatiously approached Levi who was still waiting with his hands in his pockets, winked at him and handed him the paper.  
-We see each other.  
Until the girl withdrew.  
Levi was astonished to see that the paper contained a mobile phone number and a prominent "Call Me" sign.  
-I didn't think you liked girls. You are a pedophile.  
Levi smiled at Akane's joke.  
-I'd like to know what your daughter's reaction would be if she knew that I slept with her mother.  
Akane laughed out loud.  
-I'm glad to see you in a good mood. When you were driving, you seemed distracted, but then - she approached an oak table while pouring some alcoholic drinks - let's drink to Levi Ackerman's new start.  
The woman was holding the glass and Levi accepted it. They toasted and drank.  
-Well, you've retired from the massage business and what do you plan to do with the place, ¿will you sell it?  
-Of course, I still have to look at some paperwork that you know well, it takes a lot of time. You only need one buyer to start the purchase.  
-I'll buy it from you.  
Levi almost drowned when he swallowed his drink.  
-¿Are you serious?  
-I've never been more serious. I'll buy it from you. Just give me a number and I'll give you the check right now.  
Boy, was Akane a real pistol.  
-Okay. But that's not what I meant about doing business with the shop. It's basically another matter, it's where I work.  
-¿What company do you belong to?  
-I work at Legion, I imagine you know it well, ¿don't you?  
-¿In Legion? Well, it's a surprise, my father had a lot of business there, I really do keep many memories although the last I heard, they had a drop in sales and almost went bankrupt. If it's because of me, you can count on me.  
-Oh excellent, yes, but apparently you are not aware that Legion has merged with another company. In fact it is an express request from their President of the Fritz Company.  
Akane was left with his eyes wide open.  
-¿What are you saying?  
Levi was silent for a moment. He saw how the woman reacted when he mentioned Zeke's company.  
-Akane, ¿what's going on?  
The woman frowned. After a few moments she stood up and very seriously said to him:  
-I can't believe you're working with him.  
-¿What's going on? -Levi was still uncertain - he didn't understand anything.  
-Yeah, forget it, it's true, it's none of your business, it's a personal matter but I never thought you worked with Zeke.  
-Akane...  
The woman looked at him coldly.  
-I'm sorry, I can't help you, I won't do business with you if the Merger with Fritz Company is still on.  
For Levi it was unreal at the time.¿ What the hell was going on here? ¿Why was he reacting like that?  
-Akane please, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on I'll never know the truth. ¿What did Zeke do with you?  
The woman was mute for a moment, but her eyes looked very determined.  
-If you want to know then go and ask him what he did. Tell him you talked to me and see if he's a good little man to tell you to your face.  
Levi lost his temper and exploded:  
-¡Tell me what this asshole did for shit! Historia at that very moment works with him and if you don't tell me,¡ I'll make you talk by force!  
Levi was angry and for the first time, his anger was reflected in his cold and determined eyes.  
-¿What are you saying? Don't tell me, you mean that your girlfriend ¿works with Zeke?

Historia stretched out her long arms while she was still sitting in her chair. She had finished everything that was late, and she also took advantage of advancing what was due on Monday. She felt satisfied.  
At that moment, Zeke knocked on the door, telling her that the secretary was already waiting for her at the exit. Historia was still curious to know where the meeting would be, in which Zeke told her that it was a high-class restaurant.  
-Ah, ¿shall we go to the French restaurant? -asked the girl with a little fear. She still remembered that she did not have such a good time choosing the dishes.  
-Don't worry, this time we are going to choose a Japanese restaurant. It's called Tsubasa, that's in the centre of the city, as friends from England want to know about Japanese food.  
-Ah, that's good.  
Suddenly the young woman noticed that behind Zeke was Nifa standing next to him, waiting to leave a correspondence.  
-Ah Nifa, very kind of you, a pity you'll be staying later. Well, Historia, my secretary is waiting for you to prepare for the meeting.  
As the man withdrew, Nifa raised his thumb, wishing him luck, while Historia came over to the girl in a whisper.  
-Nifa, can I ask you a favour, if you see Levi arrive, ¿could you tell him that I'll be at the Tsubasa restaurant in the centre of the city?  
-Don't worry, I have to stay later. If I see him I will give him your message.  
Historia was relieved.  
-Thank you, it will be difficult for me to talk to him right now.  
-Yes, don't worry.  
Historia went where Zeke's secretary was and they took a taxi (paid by Zeke, of course) and after a while they arrived at a beautiful shop. You could see beautiful, very luxurious dresses made of brightly coloured fabrics.  
While the young woman was looking and selecting the dresses and shoes, the choice did not look like a business meeting but more like an appointment. Historia basically wanted to surprise Levi for tonight, and with his dreamy look he was not realizing that he was making a terrible mistake.  
-I'm going to choose this colour, it's more sober. -said the young woman as she appeared with a white shade.  
-¡Oh, it suits you perfectly! -said the woman, laughing.  
-¿Really?  
-Yes, you look like a real Queen. Now, my dear, we'll go and fix this beautiful hair.  
-But I must pay for the dress.  
-Mr Zeke will take care of the expenses, so don't worry.  
While the lady took the girl's doll and took it to a beauty parlour. A male stylist started to comb her hair to a golden colour.  
Her hair was made into a French style bun, when she looked in the mirror she looked like another person. Then the make-up artist arrived, seeing the young girl so sweet, the woman decided to do a softer style.  
At the end she looked beautiful. As Zeke's secretary said, she looked like a real Queen.

"I hope that in the end Levi will be surprised".

The young woman smiled to herself, she wanted this night to be special. And everything that had happened for both of them was worth it, nothing and nobody would make this moment that Historia was waiting for diminish.  
However, she began to call the young woman's mobile phone, but unfortunately she could not answer because of the presence of the secretary. When she looked at it, it was Levi. She decided to turn off the equipment because the young woman did not answer, and he called the secretary who was sitting waiting for her.  
Those moments are where Historia felt disappointed, that she could not be with him, that they could not be a normal couple because of the strict rules of the Company.  
But there was a chance, arriving at the restaurant she would call him when she went to the bathroom.  
With this, when she finished, the young woman was waiting standing with the secretary for Zeke to arrive on the street.  
And it was really impressive, he appeared in his white Cadillac, with a very tailored suit.  
-Historia, it's time to go. Mrs. Laura, I thank you for your time and attention.  
-Don't worry, Mr. Zeke, here I am at your service.  
The young lady got into the Cadillac and went to the restaurant.  
-You look beautiful - said the man as he admired her beautiful figure.  
For all the times she felt something strange when Zeke was around, this time she did feel very uncomfortable, and she could feel it concretely.  
\- It's not that, you know the dress and the make-up works miracles.  
Zeke smiled gently.  
-Yes, of course.  
They arrived at the meeting place. The Japanese style restaurant was beautiful.  
You could see the turquoise stream, with exquisite water plants in sight and golden fish. I was actually amazed.  
-Historia, come on, we have a table reserved.  
-Um, yes.  
They approached the Receptionist from whom I ask the name of the one who booked.  
-Yes, it's table number ten, Mr. Fritz.  
-Thank you very much.  
As they walked, the Receptionist stopped them:  
-One moment, because of the rules of the Restaurant, no bags, wallets, or mobile phones are allowed.  
-Ah, that's right, and I've been here before, so here you go.  
Historia could not believe it. All her hopes were destroyed. ¿How would she tell Levi where she was? She turned pale, ¿what to do?  
-Historia, give her your wallet and your mobile phone.  
-Yes.  
The girl gave her things to the receptionist. In return she gave them some numbers to pick up.  
She didn't feel comfortable. Absolutely nothing. Besides, ¿did Zeke already know?  
They arrived at the table. The first thing Historia noticed was that it was a table for two people.  
-Zeke, ¿what does this mean?  
-Calm down.  
-You said there was a meeting with people from England, and they are not meeting.  
-Okay, I'll tell you the truth, while I was getting ready they decided not to attend the meeting. They called me on the phone apologizing for everything and, it was not a good idea to cancel the reservation.  
-You just had to tell me or your secretary on the way.  
-Well, just take it as a thank you from me for the excellent job you did.  
While Zeke was trying to justify, a tall young waiter with red hair approached the table to take the order.  
Annoying buffoon Historia. She didn't feel comfortable at all, she felt like her boss was harassing her.  
-Just give me a minute, I'll go to the bathroom.  
She got up quickly and went over to the receptionist.  
-Hello good afternoon, I'm going to the ladies' room, ¿could you please show me the way?  
-Ah, of course, Miss.  
-I also need my mobile phone, please - said the young woman as she handed over the card with the number.  
-I'm sorry, miss, I can't comply with your request. We only deliver the items when you leave the premises.  
-¿But why? It's an emergency and I need to make a call.  
-I'm sorry, it's restaurant regulations. The reason we are very fussy about bags and mobile phones, is to avoid having them taken photographs on the premises, as well as to avoid theft from customers,¿ do you understand me?  
Historia closed its eyes.  
-Okay, ¿can you show me the way to the service, please?  
-Sure.  
And all this observed with Zeke's attentive gaze.

A young man was driving his car almost madly. He had a rage that exploded.  
-Try to touch a hair on History and I'll kill you, you fucking bastard,¡ I swear!  
Levi was furious. His eyes were filled with hatred, even more when he discovered what Akane had confessed to him.

Flashback  
-¿What are you saying? Don't tell me, you mean your girlfriend, she ¿works with Zeke?  
Levi approached Akane and started to shake her up:  
-¡Damn it, tell me at once!  
-Okay, I'll tell you, this man is accused of sexual harassment.  
Levi could not believe his ears.  
-It can't be...  
-Levi, your girlfriend, ¿what area does she work in?  
-She's his assistant,¡ for the same shit! -while saying that, he banged his fist hard on the wall.  
-Levi, calm down, what matters now is your girlfriend, don't do anything stupid because you will have everything to lose, this man has a great power to influence justice, I wanted to protect one of my assistants who suffered from this terrible ordeal. Although I had evidence, the case was dismissed, even a waiter is also involved. His name is Floch Foster, he is the one who covers Zeke's back.  
-¿Where the fuck does that piece of shit work? ¡Tell me!  
-I don't know, because the place is public and the judge didn't allow the place where he works to be known. Besides I'm not sure if Zeke is with Floch or will have another ally.  
-¡For the same shit! -He quickly headed for the exit door, if he arrived quickly he could stop all this.  
-Levi, please take care of yourself. -The worried woman advised.  
The young man sighed deeply as his face showed a distressing fear.  
-Goodbye Akane and thank you for informing me. I will take care of this.

End Flashback

-Damn son of a bitch, ¿so that was your plan, right? That's why you wanted to keep me out of Historia,¡ I swear you'll pay for it!  
Levi was furious. As he drove to get to the Company early, he tried to recall some signs Zeke showed, where he had unpleasant intentions towards his beautiful girlfriend.

Flashback  
-But ¿why does he act this way? It seems to me that the rules are very exaggerated, but, I had the feeling... Does¿ he see you as a rival?

-Zeke offered to bring me, I didn't want him to but I agreed because I just got your message, and I got very desperate.  
Levi felt a hint of jealousy, and I needed to check it out through his words.  
-¿Did he explain why?  
Historia just moved its shoulders absently, without giving it any importance.  
-Well, it's because he was going in that direction too.

-Well, it's an express request from our beautiful lady. There is nothing I can do. If you don't do it, I would be very disappointed, and I know that it makes you uncomfortable, but you are a workaholic par excellence. You love a challenge, ¿don't you?

-¿What do you say? ¿Don't you think she's very beautiful?  
Levi returned the magazine with a calm and cold look in his eyes.  
-No, not at all, she's not my type.

-I like spoiled girls.  
Levi walked away as Zeke recovered from those words. He smiled candidly and only said to himself:  
-Interesting.  
-¿What do you find interesting?  
-That you're not just looking at a girl's physique now, but at her personality.

-Well, the old Levi from the University. Don't be angry, I was also joking with you, or that I had slept with some girlfriend of yours from the past who acts like that.

End Flashback

-¡Shit, shit, shit! I've been a fool. ¿How could I not have realised his real intentions before?¡ It was all there and I've been a fool!  
He tried unsuccessfully to call Historia but without success.  
Levi while still recriminating himself came to the Company.  
Of course there were security guards guarding the entrance during closing time. Levi only needed to show his entrance card and asked them if they knew anything about Zeke, he tried to sound convincing and calm. The men shook their heads negatively.  
-He's not here, he's out for an important meeting.  
-¿And could you tell me where he would be at that meeting? I call him on the phone and it goes to voice mail, it is about an important job and I must contact him.  
Both guards looked at each other.  
-No sir, we don't know where he was going.  
-Okay, I'm going to take my office to look at some missing documents. If Zeke calls, please let me know.  
The guards agreed to his entry, while Levi went directly to Zeke's office and entered without any problems with his electronic card without arousing suspicion.  
He looked in the drawers, papers, tips if he had left anything written down.  
-Shit, ¿which fucking restaurant is Historia in?  
At this point, Nifa had finished his work. She was happy that she was finally going home and it was already getting dark.  
As it was obvious, she was struck by the fact that Zeke's office had light and people, and when she got closer she saw Levi looking for some notes stored in Zeke's computer, but everything was nothing.  
-Hey, sorry.  
Levi looked agitated.  
-Don't bother me, I'm busy.  
-I'm Nifa.

"¿Nifa?"

-Just a minute, you're the friend from Historia, ¿aren't you?  
The girl smiled happily that he had been recognized.  
-Yes, and you like that-  
-Shut up and listen to me. I just need to know if Historia told you where I was meeting Zeke, I know he's in a fucking restaurant.  
-Hey, yeah, I talked to her a few hours ago. She told me to give you a message.  
-Please ¡ tell me right away!  
Nifa has never seen Levi so worried. She got scared.  
-¿Is something wrong with Historia?  
-Yes...and if I don't get there soon she will be in grave danger, I just need to know where she is. -said the young man with the troubled look.  
-Okay, it's the Tsubasa restaurant in the centre of town.  
-All right, thank you very much.  
Levi left immediately leaving Zeke's office open while Nifa was left with more doubts about what would happen to she.

Historia returned to the table. Zeke meanwhile drank a glass of water while waiting for her.  
-You took your time going to the bathroom,¿ is everything all right?  
The young woman looked at the man attentively.  
-Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be here long, I have to do some things in my flat.  
-Ah,¿ what things?  
-My cat, I must take her to the vet who has a consultation.  
Zeke took the glass and finished drinking the contents.  
\- If you want I can come with you and take the cat...  
-It is not necessary.  
-¿Why are you being like this? I'm just being a good Samaritan to help you.  
-No, it's not right anyway, I have my boyfriend to take care of it.  
Zeke stared at her and with a subtle smile he replied.  
-I see, so ¿will you join me for a glass of wine?  
-I'm sorry, I don't drink wine.  
Zeke took a small bell that was at the side of the table, he was really losing patience because of so many obstacles that the girl was putting. Instantly, that same slim red-haired waiter appeared.  
-Good evening, I hope the evening will be infinitely pleasant. Please, he sent you the letter of the menu.  
-Thank you very much but it's not necessary, the lady and I are just going to drink.  
-Of course sir, there is a special drink that the Tsubasa restaurant is offering and it is very popular.  
-Yes, but the lady doesn't drink alcohol.  
-Don't worry, we'll take care of it.  
The man walked away and placed the order. A few moments later the man appeared with a tray and served both of them drinks. Zeke's was a Long Island Ice tea which was the specialty of the house and the Historia one was a beautiful thin glass of a pinkish shade.  
As Historia if he was a little thirsty, and seeing that he had a slice of strawberry for decoration, he agreed to drink the liquid and realized that he had alcohol.  
-This drink has alcohol in it, I can't drink it.  
When she said this, she put the glass away, and at the first sip she felt a little disgusted.  
-¿What does this mean? I expressly asked you to serve the lady present a non-alcoholic drink.  
-That's all there is to it, sir, it's a delicious Strawberry Margarita with very little alcohol in it, now if you'd like to join me and talk to the manager.  
Zeke's face has changed colour. Looking at Historia he apologized:  
-Wait for me here. I'll go talk to the manager.  
The girl nodded in the affirmative. While she was surprised at the waiter's absent-mindedness in serving the drinks, on the other hand she was a little relieved that she finally did not feel Zeke's presence at her side.  
As she looked out of the windows she could see Levi's silhouette or the colour of his vehicle.

"I hope Nifa was able to give her my message."

Already with what happened, Historia had a clear determination: On Monday she would ask for his resignation, as she had already advanced that day, it would serve as the perfect excuse. She knew that Levi was very worried and although she was hesitating to tell him the truth, she did not want to tell him for the reason of not causing him more worries and problems.  
She was already planning to have a drink and leave, to warn Levi and feel sure that with his company she would make this bad time go away.  
Meanwhile, Zeke was walking beside the waiter, as he turned around to a corridor near the kitchen he asked too furiously:  
-¿What the hell is your problem, Floch?  
The waiter smiled languidly.  
-¿Do I seem to have Mr Zeke's attention now?  
The blond man grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket.  
-¿Who do you think you are, a weakling? ¿Do you think you are threatening me?  
-I told him if he doesn't pay me what he owes me, I won't be part of the deal.  
-The fucking money, Floch. I've had enough of that conversation you had in my own house, which by the way, because of you, I'm late for work.  
Floch started to fix his clothes and very seriously lashed out.  
-It's not fair that I should put my face and cover up his case. And also that he does not keep the promises of what we have agreed.  
-Look Floch, this time it was a bit complicated, since I had to pay bribes to the judge of the case, besides that bitch Akane Yoshida was very clever in supporting her employee, tell me ¿what do you want me to do? ¿Play Big Brother and have my reputation destroyed in television and magazines?  
The waiter breathed a sigh of relief  
-I just want my money, you owe me 500,000 yen and I imagine you'll ask me for another kind of job with this girl,¿ right? Already the sum is double because of how complex it is.  
Zeke moaned resignedly, as he had to pay the bill he had a checkbook in his inner pocket. He took it out and wrote down the details, withdrew the cheque and handed it to her.  
-Here's the 500,000 yen, I'll pay you back in a few more days. If you don't do it right this time, being found covered in a black plastic bag will be the least of your worries. So don't delay any longer, you idiot.  
Floch put the check in his jacket pocket.  
-Of course, sir.  
Both of them returned to the table, while Historia watched them curiously.  
-I'm sorry for the inconvenience, miss, I'll make your change right away. Of course the gentleman here also owes you my sincere apologies. Unfortunately the drinks are all fruit blends with vodka or rum, but we have coffee, it can be mokka coffee, vanilla coffee or cappuccino, whatever you wish.  
Historia I look at Zeke, maybe even his good heart was apologizing for his problem of not drinking alcohol.  
-¿Will he be all right?  
-Please Historia, order a coffee and the matter is solved - said the man with a smile.  
-All right, a cappuccino, please. ¡Ah! But I'll pay for it.  
Zeke arched his eyebrows.  
-Don't worry, I'm paying for something you're here with me and putting your time aside. A cappuccino for the lady, please.  
Strangely enough, Zeke was once again the same affable guy as at work. ¿Maybe she misunderstood?  
Within minutes, Floch arrived with his coffee in a small golden porcelain cup. And the spoon was golden, very beautiful. The girl drank the cappuccino little by little, perhaps one way or another she wanted to feel its taste, its delicious aroma. Suddenly she felt a slight dizziness and left the cup strongly on the table.  
She was starting to sweat and touched her forehead. ¿What the hell was happening to her?  
-Historia, ¿what's wrong with you? -Zeke held her on his shoulders.  
-¿Huh?  
Zeke rang the table bell and Floch came out to meet him.  
-¿Sir?  
-The lady is not well, we are leaving.  
-I have your bill.  
Floch left the ballot. Zeke took out another cheque and deposited it in the silver plate.  
-Here it is... and there's also the pay for your work now.  
-Thank you, sir- Floch said gratefully.  
He took Historia and slowly made his way to the receptionist to collect his belongings.  
-Here are the cards.  
As the man handed over the Historia portfolio and Zeke's mobile phone, it struck him how bad the girl looked.  
-¿Is she all right?  
Zeke just smiled politely:  
-No, she's just drunk. She drank a lot of alcohol.  
-Ah, I see, ¡thank you very much for your visit!  
Zeke tried to take Historia in his car, as the girl could barely make out where she was, she tried to barely walk, when she got to the Cadillac she got in, but Historia was still dizzy, while Zeke got in on the other side of the door and when he turned on the lights he calmly drove his vehicle out into the avenue.  
A minute later on the opposite side of the street another vehicle arrived.  
Levi got out almost on the run and entered the Tsubasa restaurant.  
He met the receptionist, and anxiously asked him the questions  
-Good evening, I'm Levi Ackerman working at the Fritz Company, I wanted to know if Mr. Zeke Fritz is here.  
-Ah, sir, ¡what a pity! If I had arrived about two minutes earlier I would have found you. He was accompanied by a beautiful lady, but between us, she was very drunk.  
Levi felt a pain in his chest. It was impossible that Historia was drunk, she hated drinking alcohol, ¿or perhaps...?  
-¿Do you know Mr. Zeke's address? I imagine those who make reservations have his personal details.  
-That's right, sir, but we can't give information to third parties, even if you are Levi Ackerman.  
Levi clenched his fists. It was all he could do, ¿how could Zeke slip through his fingers? He was getting tired of keeping calm in front of the others while he felt himself dying inside.  
But it gave him an idea.  
-¿Mr Floch Foster works here?  
-Yes sir, he's one of the best waiters we have.  
-Very good. I want him to take care of me. -he said as he handed over his mobile phone.  
Levi entered and occupied a table without reservation. He saw the same receptionist talking to the waiters. In less than a minute the thin man with red hair arrived to take his order. Levi looked at him seriously as he read his name on his uniform brush.  
-Sir, good evening, it's an honour to have you here. ¿What is it you want?  
-I want you to tell me where Zeke Fritz is.  
Floch was confused.  
-¿Huh?  
Levi took the man's arm and began to squeeze it.  
-¡Ah, you're hurting me!  
-Tell me,¿ where is he?  
\- ¡I don't know, sir!  
Levi squeezed his arm harder again. The waiter tried to hold on.  
-¡ I tell you the truth, I don't know!  
Levi began to drag Floch into the corridor and threw him over the wall.  
-Enough of these games, you son of a bitch. I know a lot of things you're into, ¿or does Akane Yoshida ring a bell? ¡So don't waste my time!  
Floch opened his eyes and was very scared.  
-¡ I'm just following Mr. Zeke's orders! ¡Please, I don't want any trouble!  
-¡¿What did he order you to do?!  
Floch was almost peeing in the hallway.  
-¡¿Wh-What?!  
Levi kicked him hard in his stomach. Floch lay almost on the ground as he tried to breathe.  
-¡¿What did he order you to do?!  
-¡Uh!  
Floch covered his face thinking that Levi would hit him again, but he started to check his jacket pockets.  
He found two checks, when he looked at them he saw the amount of 150,000 yen and another of 500,000 yen dated today, in addition not only Zeke's signature gave him away, but also the name of the Fritz Company.  
-¿And this?  
-¡Please don't hurt me!  
Levi kept digging through his pockets until he found a bottle of sleeping pills.  
-¿So that was the bastard's order?  
-¡He asked me to put pills in the lady's coffee, but I only added one, that's all!  
-So, tell me where the bastard is, because I imagine you've been to his house,¿ haven't you?  
-¡ I don't know anything! ¡I've told you everything I know!  
Levi took the checks and threatened to tear them up.  
-¡All right, all right! It's true what you say, I went to his house once, he lives at 145 Liberio Avenue which is a residence, please give me the checks, I need them" said the man with a desperate voice.  
But Levi furiously broke them and threw them in his face. Floch was crying his eyes out.  
Without wasting time he left the restaurant to go in search of Historia. Like a wild animal he started the engines, at full speed and squealing tyres he left.  
At that moment, Zeke arrived at his residence, the place was already dark with dim lights on the lampposts and he saw that Historia was still panting touching his forehead.  
He purposely drove slowly, because he saw that Historia was still conscious in the seat of his Cadillac.

"This idiot Floch apparently gave him less than his due."

But he couldn't wait any longer, he wanted her, when he saw her for the first time, and since the young woman was dressed in this beautiful dress, all that, for him was the chance that she was his, no matter if it was forced.  
All his schemes fell apart, and like a beast he went up to the girl and kissed her. Historia opened his fearful eyes. Soon his orbs filled with tears.  
Zeke parted with a lack of air, the young girl was panting and in a way trying to stop him, she tried to scream, but she could not, only her voice came out with incongruous words.  
-¡No! ¡No!  
Zeke began to kiss her neck as he held her tightly, he knew that the strong grip on her wrists was hurting her, but it was also raising her libido, if it excited him at all.  
-Don't resist, because you will be mine.  
Historia cried, her voice no longer came out, and with the effort to stop it, she felt that her strength was running out every time. He was barely conscious, while Zeke started to put his hand inside his chest and caressed it.  
All he wanted was Historia to disappear forever. While he closed his eyes he saw the image of Levi, his great love, he could not fight anymore, for her it was as if death itself had stalked him.

"Levi, please help me".

Suddenly, without Zeke noticing, she felt a sharp blow on the window frame as if someone had kicked and seconds later pieces of glass flew all over the interior of the vehicle.  
-¿What the hell?  
He felt strong hands holding the flap of his jacket and pulled it violently out of the window frame and supported it on the Cadillac.  
Zeke could not recover from his shock. Levi Ackerman looked at him with total hatred and without even being able to reply he felt the young man begin to beat him violently on his face and chest.  
\- ¡I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!  
The blows were more and more brutal, so much so that some teeth jumped out.  
In one of those blows the glasses flew off and fell next to him, breaking one of his glasses. Zeke began to despair:  
-¡My glasses! ¿Where are my... glasses?  
Levi looked at him with total contempt and coldness.  
-¿What about me? It's not my fucking problem to be honest.  
Then he got a brutal kick in the groin which I'm sure Zeke hurt to the core.  
After a few moments Levi calmed down from the latent anger, while Zeke's face was all bloody, blood drops were falling on his suit.  
-¿So that's what it was? ¿What did you want from Historia so badly that for her to be yours you needed to drug her and try to rape her? ¡You're a big son of a bitch!¡ I won't forgive you!  
Zeke, despite the latent pain, smiled languidly.  
-So I was always right that you had deep feelings for her. I'm so sorry, dear Romeo.  
-You're a fucking bastard, ¿do you hear me? I don't even care what happens from here on in, but be very clear: I will protect Historia from this shit and all the other shit you plan ahead.  
Levi was exhausted. He had an iron will and strength, but he never thought that Zeke would use history as an act of revenge to destroy his fortress.  
-I'm so glad to see that face, it's no more of a latent pleasure than seeing you in despair. That is my great triumph. I want you to know how humiliated I felt being your shadow all my life.  
-You're a sick bastard. ¿Are you still doing this because your mother chose me? Get over it, you bastard.  
-¿And what are you going to do? ¿Accuse me of justice? You're wasting your time, as you see I always win.  
Levi stared at him and with latent rancor said:  
-We'll see about that...  
-So, if you think you're going to get something out of it, it's too bad you got there in time, even if you think it's revenge for my actions, I really wanted to have sex with Historia and show it what a real man is, so war is declared. To all this, you are disassociated from the Company, but with this it was expensive, the Merger is broken and with the sales I will be the best without any doubt, so much so that you will not be able to recover Legion, it will fall again in the bankruptcy, that if will be my greater victory.  
Levi opened the door where Historia was, I could see his latent tears on his cheeks and when he took her in his arms he felt how his body reacted with his touch.  
-I'm here, my love, you're safe now. -She whispered to him.  
As he loaded Historia and headed to his vehicle he looked over his shoulder and when he saw Zeke he replied:  
-I, Levi Ackerman, swear that I will destroy you.

HE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Ones!
> 
> Chapter 4 In Darkness !
> 
> It was literally a birth, very complicated in the development of the events, I had to see the issue of continuity, also a delicate issue for most when someone has power, as in our works.  
> The great thing about Levi was that he was the Hero of the Chapter, it's like watching a battle 2.0 of the Manga.  
> ¡Historia I envy you to have a boyfriend like that!


	5. Chapter 5: LIKE A MOTH NEAR A FLAME.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love ... a feeling that moves the World, whether they are impossible loves or lovers who overcome all the difficulties that come between them. Levi and Historia will discover new sensations through Passion, Understanding and Trust. However, a dark aura stalks them to separate them ...

Levi arrived home early, by his side Historia was fast asleep reclining in the seat of her car.  
Fearing the cold night air, he took off his jacket and covered his bare arms and shoulders, while she could feel a slight heat on his skin, it is as if he could perceive the presence of Levi at his side. His face with painful tears finally dried and his countenance became peaceful.  
Levi kept looking at her and couldn't help but caress her cheek with his thumb. He approached slowly and kissed her forehead subtly, wanting to show her that she was not alone, that she was safe.  
Taking her in his arms, he entered the house.  
The house was spacious. The air that was felt in the place was perfumed, the floor shone like gems, and the entrance was a wide corridor, furnished with red velvet armchairs; an oval wooden dining room with four chairs and the walls adorned with portraits of horses and birds; he also had a large painting of his mother, an exact copy of him but with long black hair. Although her gaze reflected a certain sadness, she looked beautiful.  
Levi gently deposited Historia on the couch as he opened the guest room; he wanted to prepare that room for her to rest. In the end, the plan to sleep together in Levi's room did not materialize, but it should give him all the peace of mind that Historia was going to need when he woke up.  
When he finally finished, he reloaded Historia and placed her gently, trying not to disturb her sleep, until she noticed that subtle bruises began to appear on her wrists.  
The young man clenched his fists and felt anger bubble in his throat.  
—Forgive me my love ... I didn't protect you enough.  
Suddenly he heard the ringing of the doorbell. It was to see who it was, and the young delivery man appeared on the doorstep holding a cardboard bag.  
—Mr Levi Ackerman? Here is your order.  
—Ah...thank you...  
—Have the delivery slip, thank you very much for trusting us.  
—Yes...  
Levi had forgotten that before going to Pieck's, he had phoned for a special menu for two people, and that the agreed time of delivery would be twenty-one hours; he made the transfer on his mobile phone and was anxious to see what reaction he would have to junk food, cakes and drinks.  
He left the package in the fridge, perhaps it would have been better to have thrown the food away, but it might have been useful if it had been kept in the fridge until the next day.  
Suddenly his mobile phone started ringing, when he saw the log it was Hange.  
—Levi, how are you?  
—Yes, I just got here.  
—Look, I was talking to you about the following: Zeke just called me.  
The young man grunted.  
—And he told me that you and Historia had been separated from the Fritz Company, which means that Legion no longer belongs to this merger.  
Levi snorted.  
—¿Did he explain why?  
—Yes, he told me that you went crazy with jealousy because you thought that Historia was having an affair with his boss.  
—¿How?  
Hange went on:  
—And that you beat him like a punching bag.  
—¡Wait a minute! ¿Did you believe him?  
—No, to tell you the truth, but he was with a doctor who noticed injuries in his house, and that cost us the Legion Company and...  
—Stop it, ¿will you? ¡The bastard is playing the victim and my reaction is an explosion of jealousy and the worst thing is that you don't even question it!  
—Levi, ¡calm down! I'm not doubting you, but think reasonably. With what happened we're screwed.  
—Hange, this son of a bitch has a sexual harassment lawsuit and not only that, but he drugged Historia to abuse it.  
The woman opened her eyes like a plate.  
—¿Are you serious?  
—¿Have I ever lied to you?  
Hange was thoughtful for a moment, in fact her mind went blank. Levi continued:  
—If you need more information, you can contact Akane Yoshida, she will give you the information you need.  
—Yes, she is still under the influence of sleeping pills, I will have to call a doctor to check her.  
—Do it. I will contact Akane Yoshida and any information send me the data to my mobile phone.   
Levi stroked his hair, he was exhausted.  
—Sure.  
—Well, I'll let you know later, see you.  
When the call was cut off, Levi contacted a doctor so that she could evaluate the young woman, when she arrived at her home she left them alone for a moment.  
When he arrived, he examined her and left her under the influence of sleeping pills at around 8pm, while Levi was still sitting on his hands and very restless.  
—Don't worry, the effect will wear off after a few hours, give her lots of protein to activate her, in those cases there are sometimes sensitive women who lose some of their memories, but if you remember what happened it is better to support her, which is not your fault. That the young woman feels protected and not guilty is paramount in such cases.  
—Thank you doctor. I need the documents and also if you can send the report to a friend who is seeing the case in her mail.  
—Yes, of course.  
When writing down the data, Levi still had doubts as to whether History only suffered from strong struggles.  
—Doctor, you think my girlfriend wasn't...  
—Don't worry, I only evaluated her when she came in and she only has marks on her wrists and right chest but, nothing else.  
Levi closed his eyes with some relief. So in the end the bastard told her the truth, but it hurt her that he had touched her. Trying to suppress a drowning he said:  
—Thank you doctor.  
—Yes, I understand how you feel, unfortunately there are psychopaths loose on the streets, it is very difficult to see the mind of each person.  
—I am very grateful for all your help.   
The woman nodded to leave.  
After a few moments, Hange wrote to her to confirm that she already had the documents on her iPad, and that she was also with President Yoshida, she promised to call back for news.  
Levi returned to the room where Historia was still asleep, he felt sad to see his beautiful bride in this beautiful dress, he evoked the memory that sounded so happy when they spoke on the phone that afternoon.   
He took off his tie and opened two buttons on his shirt, he also took off his shoes by approaching Historia's body and hugged her, trying to keep her as safe as possible.  
As she dozed off, she heard her mobile phone ringing at a low pitch. He rejoined her and it was Hange, so he decided to answer.  
—¿Yes?  
—Levi. I have good news for you. Mrs. Akane and I went to Zeke's house with the company of the President's lawyer. As I already had all the details you sent me, Zeke was surprised by our visit. The lawyer threatened Zeke that with this evidence, he could go to jail, so he agreed to have the charges against you dropped on the condition that they would not show what happened that night to justice. Moreover, although it seems incredible, Floch, the waiter also appeared affirming everything that had happened. But unfortunately, although he reacted in getting the lawsuit out, nothing can be done because it would be a very long process and also history would have to testify in court, if what we want Zeke to be in prison.  
Levi stroked his hair anxiously.  
—No. I don't want it to be exposed, it wouldn't be fair if I had to go back to this situation. If the bastard wants to drop the charges against me, let him do so, in exchange for leaving us alone.  
—Okay, whatever you say will be done.  
—Thanks for everything, Hange.  
—If you rest. And greetings to Historia. And there is no problem that you come back to work in Legion, we will look for a way to solve all this, it will be difficult but not impossible.  
Levi breathed anxiously, feeling a degree of peace he agreed:  
—I thank you.  
—Yes, I'll see you on Monday.  
When the call was over, she went back to bed while Historia was still in a deep sleep. He hugged her tightly; he wanted to give her that assurance that he would always be with her.  
After a few hours, it was already dawn. It was about seven o'clock in the morning, the sun's rays penetrated the window while the young woman opened her eyes.  
—¿Where... Where am I?  
She looked around the room trying to get her bearings, as she looked intently at the walls, felt a pair of arms gently gripping her, as she turned she saw that it was Levi sleeping peacefully and felt his breath tickle her neck.  
—Levi...  
The girl felt an indescribable emotion.   
As she turned completely around, she wanted to see him breathing in his sleep, and it was the first time she had seen him like that, sleeping soundly.  
She gently caressed his cheek trying not to wake him up, at times she felt calm, but suddenly her mind's eye played a trick on him: she saw in his memory how Zeke imprisoned her in his car and forcibly kissed his neck.  
It was so shocking that her body reacted with a great jump and tried to suppress a moan.  
Levi woke up somewhat confused, when he saw Historia trying to drown out his moaning, he embraced her.   
—Levi, Levi...  
—Relax, I'm here, it's all right, you're safe.  
—I... Forgive me.   
—Don't say it. It's not your fault, ¿understand?  
—It's just, it was horrible.  
—I know. I know how you feel; but I got there in time to save you while you were in his car.  
Historia cried bitterly as Levi held her in his arms, he felt that if he didn't he would fall to pieces.  
—Everything will be fine, trust me.  
After a few moments, Historia's tears diminished, she could feel the warmth in Levi's body giving her strength and also peace of mind.  
They were still holding each other, the young woman rested her head on Levi's strong chest, even though they were both dressed, she could feel his heartbeat.  
—Thank you, Levi.  
—You know, I'm here for you, whatever you want and need, you're not alone, ¿okay?  
—Yes...  
They both looked at each other's eyes and kissed tenderly. If the circumstances were different, they would have made love passionately, but with that soft contact Historia felt happier and his security grew every moment.  
—¿Do you want to take a shower? You can take off that beautiful dress, I'll wash it.  
—No, I want you to throw it away, this dress was not bought by me.  
Levi opened his eyes, the bastard went so far that he even gave her that dress.  
—Of course, he'll go to the dump.  
Partly Historia was sorry for her, because that dress was for Levi to see and be surprised, and to end up in a fixed point on the floor and not in the dump, but she did not want anything that involved Zeke's company, not even his work uniform.  
—I'll lend you some clothes, hopefully they won't be too big, ¿do you think?  
Historia was amazed.  
—No. You're doing so much for me, I don't want to be a bother.  
Levi did get very serious.  
—You are not a bother, I love you and I want to please you.  
He kissed her again, but that kiss became more fervent, passionate.   
Historia leaned on the bed while Levi's weight fell on his small body. That exalted kiss was more intense, so much so that Historia felt Levi's crotch grow and with that hardness it subtly touched her intimacy. She felt full, she felt a little suffocation of wanting more.  
Suddenly those subtle movements diminished. Levi kissed her sweetly and helped her to get up.  
—Take a bath, I'll tidy up this room. I'm thinking of you using the guest room, while I take care of mine. I'd like you to stay a few days to take care of yourself, of course if you want to. If you agree, we could go together to get some clothes from the flat.  
—Okay.  
Levi smiled as he pointed the way to the bathroom for Historia to take a bath.  
After Historia came out of her bath, she saw Levi's clothes. They were literally new, a pair of black trousers and a narrow T-shirt with slippers.  
When he got dressed, of course, the clothes were too big for him, not to mention the slippers, and when he walked he gave the impression that the girl was limping.  
Instantly, Levi appeared with blue trousers and a cream-coloured shirt, he looked sexy. In each room he had a personal bathroom, so Levi didn't need to wait for Historia to finish using the bathroom to take a shower.  
—Yesterday I got the assignment about what you wanted, junk food, ¿remember?  
Historia was happy. But that enthusiasm evaporated as his stomach growled. Levi burst out laughing. He set the table and heated things up in the oven.  
Everything was crunchy and delicious when he served himself. He served the drinks and also tea.  
—¡It's delicious!  
—Yes.  
Said the young man as he drank his tea. Historia discovered that he had a very peculiar way of holding his cup, in fact he noticed it that time in the car while drinking coffee. He even looked very aristocratic.   
—¿Why are you holding your cup that way?  
Levi stared at her and said:  
—When I was a teenager, I held my cup in a common way like everyone else. After a few months when my mother passed away, my Uncle came to educate me. The old man was very good with alcoholic drinks, so one day we went out together to a liquor store, as he wanted to experience what beer and stuff was like. As Kenny is a friend of all the bartenders, they let him in with me. I remember that the owner's wife went crazy because when she saw me as a little girl she thought I was about eight years old, but I was actually in my fourteenth year. After drinking beer, I couldn't find anything out of this world. The woman exchanged it for a small cup and offered me milk, from which I asked for tea. When I drank it, it was delicious, but after the second sip, the ear of the cup fell off and the hot liquid fell into my trousers. The old man was laughing his head off and inebriated and told me: "Good way to become sterile, you little brat". Luckily, the owner's wife took me to the toilets and when I was alone, I got wet and soaked in my area, I burned like hell. The woman was behind the door and asked me if I wanted her help, which I refused, as I made it clear to her that I was not a brat but a teenager.  
Historia gave a little smile.  
—I can't believe it.  
—Yes, believe it. It got a little bit inflamed and hurt a lot. Afterwards the discomfort subsided and I made my life normal. After a year, I went to a urologist and he told me that I was in good health, as I still had the idea that since the accident I would have been sterile, but these were just silly ideas of my poor Uncle.  
Historia saw in Levi how at an early age he was already maturing. He was making decisions alone and he would have already experienced a loss over his mother. He understood the reasons why Levi went crazy about Petra. He did not want to lose any more loved ones.  
—Your mother, what was she like with you?  
Levi stared at her.  
—She was beautiful. Stubborn but very brave. She was a very sweet woman, she gave me everything she could, even though we had financial problems, she did everything she could to protect me. In fact I have a portrait of her, so that you can get to know her.  
Levi took Historia's hand and led it into the room, where that portrait of the beautiful woman was displayed. Historia was amazed:  
—She was beautiful.  
—Yes...  
—And not only that, you are the spitting image of her. ¿What was her name?  
—Kuchel.  
Historia smiled. A slight hint of affection and pride was awakened in her chest.   
—Wherever she is, your mother is sure to be proud of you. Of the good person you are.  
Levi smiled and embraced her. He wanted to open his heart to her, to show her all his secrets.  
—¿What about your family?  
Historia smiled sadly.  
—My father has his own family. He is the father of five children, I being his youngest and illegitimate daughter never had the normal contact between a father and a daughter, in fact he treats me as a simple stranger, my mother seeing that her wishes for my father to divorce her to be with her did not bear fruit, she became a very unstable woman. She is an alcoholic and the only way to lessen her frustration is to hit me and treat me badly. To calm my mother down, he bought a small house for the two of us, but when I arrived at the house it was unpleasant, the bad smell and the mess made me tired. I couldn't take it anymore, so when I turned thirteen I left. I just wanted to live in peace, and although it was very daring to have run away at that time, my neighbour on the other block was Eren and her family took me in. They treated me like a daughter and looked for a way to legally adopt me. But the process became very tedious, as my father didn't show up because he thought he had to take charge and didn't want to take responsibility for me. Until I was sixteen and he gave me the opportunity to work part-time and become independent. I didn't want to bother the Jeager family, and neither did Eren, who was like the brother I never had.  
Levi hugged her, he could feel all the affectionate lack she suffered for her parents, he couldn't believe his mother despised her like that, if Historia was a beautiful and wonderful young woman, she was not only beautiful for her physique, but also her way of being left him moved.   
He kissed her more and more, his love for her grew every second, she was a special girl and he was grateful to heaven because destiny allowed him to meet her.  
But Levi felt a desire beyond that. He loved her, he wanted her but he should not be impetuous with her. He would agree when Historia wanted to take the step, as he was afraid that the ghosts of the previous night would invade his mind, and he did not want his experience of being together to become traumatic for History. He mustered all the willpower he could muster and promised himself to protect her and bide his time. He stopped those kisses and became softer, slower. History noticed the change of pace.   
—I'm going to wash the dishes, while you get ready for us to go to the flat.  
—No. I'll do it, you took care of many things let me help please.   
—Well, if you want to.  
Historia smiled as Levi kissed his forehead.  
The girl began to wash the dishes, but she was disappointed.   
Of course, she was very grateful that Levi wanted to protect her, but she felt empty that he was trying to suppress those lustful feelings. She still remembered the sensual caresses he had given her that morning, no doubt the most intense feeling she had ever had.  
"¿What if I took the step?"  
They were sensations that embraced her soul. They were lovers, it was not necessary for the man to take control of the situation, she could also surprise him. While they were both heading to the flat, History asked her for a favor while they were on their way:  
—Levi, ¿could I ask you a huge favour? If we're going to the flat to get some clothes, I don't want to comment on what happened last night.  
—Yes. Relax, I won't mention it.  
Historia came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, while Levi was driving the car.  
—Thank you.  
They arrived at the flat, as Historia had a key of her own she could enter without ringing the bell. But when they entered the place, they were amazed. The flat had its curtains drawn, but that wasn't what stunned them.   
In one of the rooms you could hear the burning sounds of moaning. Historia knew by the tone of voice were the voices of Mikasa and Eren. ¿What to do? They couldn't just walk into the flat while they were making love. Approaching Levi who was as amazed as she was and touching his shoulder he said:  
—Let's go out, just for a moment. I'll call Mikasa and let her know that we'll be there in a few minutes.  
Levi said nothing. For him it was a surreal scene as if he were listening to porn films. He understood that Mikasa was his little cousin, and although he used his overprotection on her when he met Eren, now the situation was very different. Mikasa was already quite a woman, and she decided to be with her boyfriend, but for Levi who was a very hot young man and it was not common to be without a girl for two days without having sex, those moans were like a short circuit where all his plan to stay calm in front of Historia went to hell. He stared at her and without holding it any longer he kissed her and pressed her against the door.   
Historia felt impressed but she agreed to kiss him, she missed his fiery kisses very much, she even felt her groin swell and she wanted to feel more that hardness in her crotch.  
But Levi, feeling that his conscience was eating him up, slowed down again. It couldn't be like that with her, besides if they made love in the flat it was very uncool, this would be turning into a fucking orgy.  
—I'm sorry. Let's go outside and call Mikasa.  
Historia was panting, and more with the lustful sounds of both in that room were not helping the situation much.  
—Hey, yes.   
They both went out and when they closed the door behind them, Historia dialed the phone several times to Mikasa, she was very nervous. After several minutes, the girl answered somewhat tired.  
—Hisu, ¿How are you?   
—Hello Mikasa, I'm fine. I'll be at the flat in a few minutes, I'll go get some clothes.  
—¿Huh? ¿In minutes? Okay. ¿Is Levi coming with you?  
—Yes. We'll be right there.  
—Okay, see you.  
When the call was cut off, Historia took a deep breath. Levi felt more nervous than her, he just wanted his fucking dick to calm down and end that carnal desire. After a few moments and more serene, they entered the flat again.   
Mikasa was fully dressed, with a T-shirt and jeans, while Eren wore dark jeans and a shirt. Both were sitting on black velvet armchairs while watching TV.  
—Oh, boys, ¿how are you?   
—Hello Mikasa, we're doing great. Hi Eren.  
—Hi Hisu. ¿What's with the new Hip Hop style?   
The girl was smiling. Levi was serious as usual, he greeted his cousin and with a nod he greeted Eren.   
Mikasa didn't know what else to say. The atmosphere became very uncomfortable.  
—Hisu,¿ you said you came for clothes? I'll help you organize.  
—Sure.  
Both girls left their boys alone.   
Levi didn't know what to do whether to stand or not, so he decided to go over to the couch and sat next to Eren while they watched a Jet Li movie.   
—¿And how is everything?  
Eren stared at Levi, maybe their relationship didn't have a good start, but she wanted to start a conversation like common and wild people.  
—Very well. I wanted to see Mikasa, as we see each other very rarely.  
Levi listened attentively.   
—¿Do you live very far away?  
—Yes. It takes about 2 hours to take the underground. I know it is very sacrificial and everything, but I like Mikasa and I wanted to be with her. Even if it was only for a few moments.  
Levi was nodding. For a boy to make such a sacrifice to be with his cousin was something worth noting.  
—I heard that your family took in Historia.  
Eren kept staring at Levi.  
—Ah that, Hisu has no words to be grateful for what we did for her. In fact, my parents would have liked to have had a daughter like her, she is a very good girl.  
—Yes, I know...  
Eren nodded her head in agreement.  
—¿What about you? ¿How do you feel about her?  
—I love her very much. I'm really here to take care of her and protect her.  
Eren looked at Levi and replied:  
—Man, you're her boyfriend, not her brother.  
The colours of Levi's face changed.  
—¿What the fuck are you saying?  
Eren laughed out loud.  
—Speaking like that I get the feeling that they haven't become intimate yet, ¿have they?  
Levi went to hell trying to get along.  
—You have a big mouth, ¿don't you, Eren?  
—¿Huh?  
—Idiot, we got here earlier and heard you being intimate, and you certainly squealed more than a pig. That's why Historia called earlier.  
Eren was left as a figure of salt. I didn't know what to do about it, even though they prepared the whole atmosphere, as the old saying goes, you catch a liar first than a thief.  
—Wow. You got me, but don't get your hopes up, ¿okay? Besides, Mikasa likes to listen to my sensual voice.  
Levi crossed his arms.  
—I hope you're taking all the precautions of the situation, ¿right?  
Eren I stare at Levi:  
—Of course.  
Levi, even though he was overprotective of his cousin, replied as follows:  
—If you need condoms, I can lend you money.  
—Nah, you're really old-fashioned.  
Levi looked annoyed at Eren.  
—¿What do you say?  
—Mikasa and I protect ourselves with the morning after pill. I don't use condoms.   
Levi still had doubts about Eren's claim.  
—¿And you're not worried about venereal disease?  
Eren listened carefully to the black hair.  
—Yes, of course but Mikasa and I are faithful, so there's no need.   
Well, partly the boy was right, but Levi had many experiences in his life, so he always used condoms as a protective measure.   
—That's a good point. As far as I'm concerned I've always used condoms.  
Eren replied again.  
—Well, it's just a personal opinion, but I suggest you try the morning after pill. You'll see that with this, you won't stop doing it that way, you can even go all the way without ending up on the outside.  
Levi, in spite of his experience, was still curious.  
—And...¿ how does it feel?  
Eren looked at Levi and with a smile she replied.  
—What you will feel will be uneven from the other experiences you had. This is completely different.  
Boy, did that arrogant kid come out, this Eren.   
—Well, I'll take that under advisement. Right now I want to clarify why it bothered me that you treated me like a brother to Historia.  
Eren looked at Levi with unparalleled confidence.  
—It's normal that you want to treat her gently, but there are also girls who want to be loved passionately.   
—I've already told you this, but...  
—Historia is shy, but you must also show her that you want her, if your plan is for her to take the first step, let her know more directly.  
—Eren, I've already told her, but now there's a situation and I must act on it.  
—¿Hey? ¿Did something happen to her?  
—I'm sorry, Eren, but I can't say.  
Eren stared at the black hair.  
—He's fine. You just have to give it time, and you'll see that all this waiting will be worthwhile.  
—I'm very clear on that. And of course, because of you, we almost would have done it, damn it.   
Eren's eyes glowed.  
—¡Oh wow! It would be interesting, although we would still have fit into such a small bed, although I must clarify, I couldn't swap us, since since Hisu is like my sister and Mikasa is your cousin...  
Levi was stunned by the boy's ideas:  
—¿What the fuck are you saying?   
—Although if we would make a good team boys with girls, ¿what do you think?  
Levi was amazed, in fact the poor man was speechless.  
—Well, that is known as "soft swinging" or "anything goes", everyone with everyone, it would be fun.  
—It seems that being intimate with Mikasa affected your brain.  
Eren was looking seriously at Levi, but after a few seconds she went off laughing.  
It's just a joke, ha, ha, since you look so ass-faced I thought maybe you needed a little mockery.   
As Levi snorted in annoyance and crossed his arms, Eren smiled and said:  
—Take my advice, trust Historia and tell her how you really feel, whatever situation she's been through. And the other thing, try it out and see how different she feels. Take my advice.  
Levi nodded.  
—Yes, I will take that into account.  
In that the girls arrived with a bag full of clothes, but History still kept the one given by Levi.   
—Well, it seems I interrupted an important topic, ¿didn't I, guys? -commented the black hair.  
Eren smiled at Mikasa as she answered him.  
—Not at all, we were watching Jet Li's film.  
—Yes, that's right- said Levi.  
—¿Really? Knowing you, Eren, I figured you'd talk about sex,¿ right?  
Eren was ashamed of how Mikasa knew him so well.

"Shit, he hit the mark."

—Not at all, we were just talking about the film.  
Levi continued with his sermon.  
—Besides, if Eren would talk about sex with me, ¿don't you think you'd find him with an eye for ink?  
—Ah well, what you're saying makes a lot of sense.  
At that moment Cherry appeared. Story went to her cat and he hugged her.  
—¡¡Cherry!! ¿How are you, my love? ¡I missed you so much!  
The kitten kept on mewing, implying that she missed her beautiful mistress very much. Meanwhile, Mikasa crossed his arms.  
—You're going to stay at Levi's house for a few days, and tell me, what will you do with Cherry?   
At the moment the girl figured out that important detail, she could not leave the kitten in the flat, besides she was his pet and it was not fair that Mikasa or Annie took responsibility for her.  
—Right, this...  
Historia I look pleadingly at Levi.  
Finally, the young man let out a slight groan and agreed.  
—It's all right, you can come with us, but let her sleep in a separate room, not on the bed.  
—Well. I'll do my best to get her used to it. Thanks anyway for letting me take Cherry.  
—Yes.  
While Mikasa was celebrating that Levi allowed that whim of History (in fact it was the first time he allowed animals in his house) Historia applauded with much enthusiasm, while Eren gave Levi a gentle pat on the back whispering:  
—Wow, so they traded you in for a cat.  
—Not at all, and the rules are already in place.  
—I doubt it. This cat lets herself be loved the way she wants to be loved, I bet you that a relevant point in your life will come where you will allow yourself to sleep with her.   
Levi looked at Eren and with apparent confidence said:  
—Never that.  
Eren smiled as if to make him understand that Levi would be caught by Cherry's curious eyes and tenderness.  
Mikasa invited the couple to stay for a few moments, but they could not do so as they had things to do. Moreover, internally they wanted to leave them alone because they had been interrupted in some fiery moments.  
Historia put their cat in the transport box carrying their things, while Levi said goodbye and they got into their car and left. What caught Levi's attention was that the cat was calm. She did not growl, nor did she make a meowing noise.  
—How calm she is, very polite.  
Historia smiled.  
—Yes, she is very docile, very well covered and very clean.   
—I noticed that she had something wrong with her leg, ¿do you plan to take her for surgery?  
—Yes, but very expensive, as I was out of work for a long time, I couldn't take her before. And well, now the same problem is repeated.  
—Hey, don't worry, I can take care of her, let's go together one day and operate on your cat.  
Historia was dazzled. It never crossed her mind that Levi was a man so concerned, so committed to his situation. He began to release some tears of emotion.  
—Levi, please...  
—Shh, I'm doing this because I want to see you smile. I told you, I'll give you everything you want.  
—Oh, Levi.  
The young woman was anxious, gently approaching him and giving him tender kisses on his cheek. As Levi was still driving, he decided to park in a secluded street. He turned off the car and turned to the young woman as he began to kiss her. First slowly, then he started his most fervent caresses. He wanted to test whether Historia was ready so he started kissing her around her neck. The girl closed her eyes and was an exact copy of what had happened that morning.  
—Let's go home. If we continue like this, we may not be able to stop and it is not safe especially in the street.  
—Yes- said the young woman, but she kept kissing him passionately.   
Levi looked at Historia very sexy, wearing his sportswear on a day off. So he started a quick walk to his home.  
When they got home, they started to organize some things:  
While Historia started to sort out her clothes and put them in the drawers, Levi sorted out a small room where the kitten would stay. The reason why Levi took care of the beautiful Siamese was to find a way to get used to her presence.  
Cherry would curiously watch the black hair's movements, even beginning to explore the area where she would be sleeping. As the cat slept with Historia, Levi looked for a blanket and made a bed for her. He also left her the dishes with her food and water, as well as the sand box so that Cherry could occupy it. As he walked away from the room, Levi still looked at the cat's bright eyes as he closed the door.

"Not that, she won't beat me".

Levi returned to see how Historia was doing. She had almost finished putting away some trousers for her daily use.   
—¿Is everything all right?  
—Yes. I just need to put away my cosmetics bag.  
While Historia was taking out the last of her bag to keep it in the room's bedside table, she realized late that Mikasa had left some bottles where the day-after pill came, the girl blushing in a big way, edemas still gave her curiosity that she had not seen Levi completely naked yet. But it was clear that she had to take the next step, she was feeling a little more confident.  
The young woman put away the bottle of pills, took a deep breath, turned to look at the young man intently and with her burning cheeks she faced him.  
Slowly she approached him and kissed him. Levi responded enthusiastically to the blonde's movement, his lips connected and it was something wonderfully indescribable.  
He caressed her cheek with his rough fingers and held her for a few moments towards his neck, he wanted to be passionate but tried to keep his troubled spirit calm. He was very nervous, in fact it was the first time that Levi felt this way in those circumstances, in the past he had a fiery romance for a while and he always showed his unequalled security. But now he wanted to keep those kisses calm, he was afraid that he would mess up and that history would be afraid if things got too fast.  
Historia was anxious, her momentary nerves betrayed her, but as she felt his lips on hers the girl had a slight doubt:

"¿Where did Levi work? ¿What kind of work did he do for the clients?¿ It was a massage, wasn't it? ¿And how would he feel if she had a daring massage experience? ¿Would he make love to her instantly?"

Historia suddenly stopped her kisses. She stared at him while her celestial orbs gave off an unparalleled glow.  
—Levi, I was wondering if we could have lunch outside.  
For the young man it was something he did not expect.  
—¿Lunch outside? Yes... is a good idea.  
—¿Really? Oh, thank you very much. I'd also like to see some clothes.  
—¿Clothing?  
—Yes, I'd like to see a new outfit.  
Levi was watching Historia and no doubt he thought she was a spoiled child, but deep down he was very proud.  
—Let's go then, it's not too late and let's take advantage of the day that's left before it gets dark.  
Historia was happy. She approached him again and kissed him, in her mind she wanted to take the step and surprise him.   
—¿Is Cherry all right?  
—Yes. I left everything ready for him, he even has water and food. Well, we took a bath before leaving. You occupy the bathroom of your room while I do the same.   
—Okay.  
Historia could perceive Levi's look of disappointment, but she wanted to be with him alone, not in his house, but in a place that had really made her very curious, she had thought about it when the scene between Mikasa and Eren happened.  
As Levi prepared, he was very disappointed. The main reason was that he could sense that if he wanted to take the step, she sometimes attracted him too much, and that could be seen in her kisses and caresses, but suddenly the whole atmosphere went from a growing desire to a restraint on the part of the girl. That affected him a lot, because in the past he was completely sure that he could go on, while the girl who accompanied him was very happy and dedicated to pleasure. Suddenly, he banged his fists hard on the bathroom wall; it shouldn't be like that, he was a selfish fuck; he should remember what happened to History and should wait for the right moment.

"I'm a complete idiot."

He came out of the bathroom covered with a towel around his waist, he had to stop thinking about negative things because Historia cared a lot, and what he least wanted was to cause his girlfriend grief.  
He dressed up, he wanted to look as handsome as possible for her, a pair of black jeans, navy blue shirt and grey slippers.   
He put on a perfume with a musk fragrance, no doubt that essence always worked for him when he had to conquer a girl. Although Levi decided to remain cautious about Historia's moves, he would agree to do so, but his hidden agenda was to subtly provoke his girl.  
He left his room and went to where Historia was. He breathed for a few seconds trying to keep calm and knocked gently on the door.  
—Hisu, ¿are you ready?  
—Yes, I'll be right out.  
When she opened the door, the girl appeared with a beautiful orange dress, princess cut on her neck, three-quarter sleeves and black high heels.   
She looked beautiful.  
Levi kissed her gently. Historia is the epitome of sweetness.   
—¿Should we go?  
They both went out. They left together for a mall near the city. While Levi was in the car park to have better access when they left, as the place was filling up with people, couples, children.   
Together they walked and Levi was holding the hand of the young woman, while she occasionally saw beautifully designed clothes in the showcases.  
—¿Would you like to see something here?  
—Afterwards, we could eat something delicious before. But it's my treat.  
Levi raised his eyebrows. It was curious that History wanted to pay for lunch, well, in his other previous appointments he paid for the entire appointment including the motel room.  
—You surprise me...  
Historia smiled with pleasure, seeing that somewhat hallucinated look of Levi's was already a step towards her plan.   
—¿What would you like to eat? This time it's your turn to choose, as you had junk food for me for breakfast, the fairest thing is that now you order what you want, besides it will serve me to know your culinary tastes.   
Levi opened his eyes like dishes.  
—Hisu.  
—Please tell me where you want to go to serve us something, I want to please you-  
But Historia could not finish his reply, Levi kissed her passionately.   
For a moment those caresses diminished and Levi, looking at her, responded:  
—I would like to eat Chinese food, it is one of my favorite dishes.  
—Done.  
Hisu smiled happily.   
Together they went to a restaurant called Casa Honk, while ordering the menu, the drinks arrived, both ordered a diet Coke and started to toast to this beginning of their relationship.  
—Hisu, I don't want to open up wounds from the past but with what happened I know that you are very concerned about my situation in Legion, ¿right?  
Historia suddenly bowed its head. If it is true, I was trying to forget all that, but I could also drag this situation to Levi.  
—Don't be afraid, my contract with Legion is still on.  
The young woman was very relieved to hear that.   
—I was very worried about you. I am very happy to know that. The truth in my case, I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen, if I was planning to resign from the Fritz Company.  
Levi was stunned.  
—But I didn't want to worry you. And I know that in these hours I have given you more grief.  
—Hey, don't say it, you are the most important thing to me, this minute, now.   
Levi caught the young woman's hand and with a determined look continued:  
—I love you, and don't be afraid, I will always be there for you.  
Historia was excited. She was happy that this handsome man said those beautiful words. She had to be strong for him.  
She went over to his side and kissed him. Levi responded with enthusiasm to that contact. They were interrupted by the waiter and the arrival of the plates of Chinese food. They served themselves, and this small moment was one of complete fulfillment. They were happy, enjoying themselves.   
After the meal was over, Historia, faithful to her promise, paid for the lunch.   
—It was a wonderful evening- said the young man as he kissed her hand sweetly.  
Historia smiled. She was radiant.  
—I'm going to the service. From there we'll go together to see what clothes I'll buy.  
Levi nodded. They went into the bathroom but more than using the toilet for their needs, it was more about secretly brushing their teeth. When he came out of the women's bathroom he was chewing a eucalyptus-flavored gum, and Levi was chewing a mint.   
They got together and walked around together to see some designs. Levi wanted to surprise her.  
—It's my turn now, I'll give you whatever you want to buy.  
The girl was shocked.  
—No. I was coming to buy my clothes, besides with the conversation we had about Cherry...  
Levi smiled contentedly.  
—Let me please you.  
—You win.  
They kissed sweetly as they looked at some of the costumes.  
At that moment the girl caught his eye in the window and smiled.  
—I saw what I wanted.   
Levi was anxious.  
—¿And what did you choose?  
Suddenly, Historia stopped him from walking. He put his hands on his chest and said:  
—You must not know yet. It's a surprise, ¿could you wait outside? I'll call you any time.

"¿What the hell is going on here?"

Levi was a bit confused by the girl's movements.  
—He's fine.  
As Historia came in, Levi followed her with his eyes until a young woman attended to her and they disappeared from his sight.   
He was a little impatient. Well, if she wanted to surprise him, she would certainly succeed.  
He looked occasionally at the window of those dresses, there was one of a cream colour, another red, light blue. There were also some fashionable t-shirt and trouser sets and low-cut blouses and a short black leather mini skirt. Remembering that Historia was wearing a knee-length dress, she would undoubtedly choose from those subtle dresses. I was sure that Historia being a shy and sweet girl, that would be her choice. 

"¿Which dress would she choose? She will look good in cream, but red and light blue would also be perfect."

A few minutes passed, until her mobile phone started ringing. Levi took his mobile phone and when he saw the call from Historia he answered immediately:  
—¿Hisu?  
-Levi...  
—¿Is something wrong?  
—It's nothing bad, I just... I just wanted to ask you if you liked my choice.  
—¿Yes? -asked Levi, somewhat eagerly.  
—I'm in the dressing room, I'm in number 3. -I'd like you to look at it and see what you think.  
—Of course. I'm on my way.  
Levi cut off the call and speeding up the pace he entered the shop and looked for the dressing rooms. The girls who were attending were fascinated to see him there. Levi just looked at them seriously and said:  
—My girlfriend called. She wants to show me what she looks like, she's in dressing room number 3.  
One of the girls who accompanied Historia to the dressing rooms said to him with a smiling look.  
—Oh, no doubt you'll love it, the dressing rooms are in that direction, go ahead.  
As the young man headed for the dressing room, the girl looked at the situation with a sigh.  
—This is going to get hotter than I can imagine, how lucky that girl is.  
Levi arrived at the dressing room which was the last one. I thought it was with curtains but in each dressing room there was a door. When he knocked he said he was waiting.  
Suddenly, Levi got a text message.

"This one without key... you can enter".

Levi did what the history message said, he was a bit eager for so much mystery. As he entered, he was stunned by the sight.  
Gone was the thought that Historia was the epitome of sweetness among those dresses he had imagined. Now she was a sexy young woman. She was wearing that sapphire-coloured t-shirt that was tight to her body and low-cut. They could see the relief of her breasts perfectly. And that black leather miniskirt left him breathless. She looked fucking sexy. Her slim, well-formed legs made her look like a sensual model. 

"Shit".

Historia stared at him and with a subtle smile asked him:  
—¿Do you like the way I look?  
—¿Are you fucking with me? You look exquisite.  
Without further ado, he hurriedly went straight to the girl. He kissed her passionately. His kisses went down to her neck languidly leaving traces of moisture. He kissed the relief of her breasts ardently, while his hands caressed under her T-shirt, with trembling fingers he could feel the fabric of her bra. As she lifted that shirt to see what it hid, the shape of her breasts triggered her eroticism. Eagerly, he wanted to see and feel them as he kissed her nipples. He was relieved that his breasts were intact, without the mark of that bastard, finally that bad memory erased him inside his mind.  
Her crotch began to harden. She didn't care anymore if history felt it with the closeness they had, she just wanted to show him that she had a hard-on for her.   
—You are fucking sexy.   
The handsome young man was still kissing History while she could not suppress those subtle moans.   
—Levi...  
—I want to make love to you. All fucking night.   
—I want to too.  
Levi took her in his arms and imprisoned her on the other side of the wall, as this was the only way to have a more direct contact with her. She also feared that perhaps Historia would not be able to contain her moans, the other people in the dressing room could hear them on the other side of the wall.   
—Fuck. I'm hot, but we can't make love here, yet it gave me an idea.  
Levi lifted his leather skirt higher than his waist. He unbuttoned his trousers leaving his underwear exposed and Historia realized what a big hard-on he had. He couldn't see it completely yet but it was very big. Levi spread his legs by lifting her to the wall and imprisoning her with his body began to kiss her ardently. There was a loud groaning around the dressing room, but Levi did not want to stop. He began to subtly move his sex against his girlfriend's.   
Historia felt something hard grazing her clitoris and even though she was wearing her underwear she tried not to generate any noise fearing that she would be heard, but she could not.  
—Levi...   
—¿Do you like it like this?   
—Yes. I like it very much.  
Levi continued with his slow movements brushing all his length towards his clitoris. Suddenly his groin felt a slight electric shock that he tried to silence, but he couldn't.  
—Ngh!  
Levi clenched his teeth tightly as History held him tightly and groaned as low as he could towards his ear.   
—Levi, I can't take it anymore.  
He covered his lips with his hand, trying to lessen those exciting moans. Levi continued with his movements already more vigorously, he wanted to feel even more that explosion of electricity that he felt for a few moments, so he started with strong onslaughts.  
—Hisu, your clitoris feels amazing. I don't wait the minutes to feel you in my sex.  
Historia kept moaning as she drowned in Levi's hand. She felt some slight tremors in her body, and that made her embrace him more and more.  
She followed his violent onslaughts even harder, she didn't want to stop. She wanted to go all the way.   
—Hisu. Very soon I will finish.   
Historia continued to groan.  
—Let me finish on your ass.   
Levi made this request because he was seconds away from reaching his inevitable end. Besides, the young woman still had no experience of performing oral sex on him, and this was the only thing she could think of.  
Historia looked at the young man and agreed to his request.  
He stopped her movements and freeing her from his hand he kissed her sensually.   
Then he turned her over, pressing her face against the wall of the dressing room.  
—Hisu, this time it will feel more intense. You will have to cover your mouth. If they hear us we'll be fucked.   
The beautiful girl agreed to his request. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and she covered her mouth as she leaned. Levi subtly lowered his underwear. If he was to go all the way, the idea was that he should not get his clothes dirty.  
As the young woman waited gasping for breath, Levi finally freed his intimacy from his underwear. Approaching her inner lips he began those movements again gradually until he moved vigorously without penetrating her.  
—Oh Hisu, fuck, your pussy feels amazing.  
Levi continued to charge until he violently closed his eyes.  
—¡Shit! ¡Shit!  
Historia was moaning in his sleep. It felt spectacular. Although she still couldn't feel his sex, just feeling it through touch drove her crazy. It burned like fire.   
Her intimacy was very wet, and Levi liked that very much. She felt a slight spasm in her groin which was already the time.   
—Hisu...¡¡ Ngh!!   
Levi quickly walked away from the young woman's intimacy and finally felt the release of her semen discharging into his side. He was exhausted and his hips were shaking.  
—Hisu, you are amazing.  
Approaching the young woman with his forehead resting on her neck and panting heavily, Historia breathed heavily as he struggled to hold himself up against the wall.  
As the fiery trail of that passion continued on her beautiful skin, Levi kissed the back of her neck and said.  
—I'll clean you up.  
As he tidied his trousers, and bent down, he pulled a linen handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped it from his leg, climbing up and up to his bottom. He stopped for a few moments kissing her and brushing her inner lips. History was biting her lips.  
—¿Are you ready?   
Historia moaned happily and with pleasure he answered her  
—Yes, I want you to make love to me all night long.  
Levi lifting his underwear and arranging his miniskirt by adjusting it towards his body, caressed the relief of his bottom.   
—Then let's not waste any time.  
Historia stared at him and when Levi got up they continued kissing with pleasure.  
—Yes, let's not waste time.  
-Let's go now, if I stay a little longer I'll get excited again.  
Both came out of the dressing room holding hands, looking normal. They approached where the girl had attended Historia.  
—¿And what do you think? ¿Doesn't your girlfriend look beautiful?  
Levi was smiling.  
—No doubt about it, she's the best choice.  
—¡Yes! Besides, his fine build makes him look very sexy. These clothes were meant for her to wear. It fits her perfectly.  
While the saleswoman flattered and Historia smiled with pleasure, Levi took out cash and paid for the clothes. While in another small bag she carried the dress she had worn before.  
—Well, ¡thank you very much and have fun!  
Both young men said goodbye nicely, while the saleswoman took out a magazine and took a breath of air, another one of her companions approached.  
—Dana, since this fascinating couple arrived you've been acting strange. I saw you hanging around the number 2 dressing room all the time. ¿Did something happen?  
The young woman was smiling happily and kept taking a breath.  
—You'd better not even know.  
—¿Did you?  
—No, nothing. I was just tidying up the dressing room that the customers left a bit of a mess.   
Said the young woman with her cheeks turned. 

CONTINUE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!!! Chapter 5!!!!  
> Just say, it's getting interesting !!!!!  
> Love love!!!


	6. STRAWBERRY AND CHOCOLATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumary:
> 
> Two soul mates called each other, perhaps it was part of Chance or Fate, but eventually both would take the step to achieve a great change which is Love, Desire and Pleasure.

After that exciting and intense dressing room scene, both were holding hands and got into the vehicle in the car park.  
They were very anxious and also excited, they wanted to avoid curious looks from people, so Levi drove quickly. He wanted to get home soon, but History replied:  
—¿ You know? The truth... I would like you to take me. Where you used to work.  
Levi reacted suddenly and was stunned.  
—¿ Really?  
—Yeah. I want to go to this place, I'm very curious to meet him.  
While Historia still had that slight shyness in her voice, without hesitation she took her boyfriend's hand showing him that this was her wish, that she wanted to be in that massage parlour.  
Levi smiled, squeezing her hand tightly.  
At that moment, as she walked a few blocks, she turned a corner to go in the opposite direction.  
Levi somewhat remembered that in the massage room he still had some unused bottles that contained special oils for this occasion. But he didn't remember if he had any condoms in storage.   
He went a few meters forward and found a pharmacy in a corner.   
— Wait for me here, I'll go to the pharmacy" he said as he stopped the car.  
—¿ Is something wrong? asked the young woman, a little worried.  
— It's nothing... you know, to make love to you I must protect you. I'll go and buy some condoms...  
—It's not necessary.  
Levi was a bit confused.   
—¿ What do you mean?  
Historia smiled sweetly.  
— I want you to make love to me and feel the way you are.  
— But Historia. You know what would happen if we don't protect ourselves...  
The young woman quickly stopped her retort by addressing his lips, kissing him sweetly.  
— Well... Mikasa gave me something for this special moment. If I use the morning after pill there will be no problem.  
Levi remembered what Eren had told him something similar that afternoon in the living room. It's true that Eren and Mikasa could be together in occasional moments and although they had the audacity or good fortune that their cousin was not pregnant, in his case and Historia was different, as they were together in their home and it would be inevitable not to share moments every day.  
But he was also curious as to how pleasure would be felt without a condom. In addition, Historia could use birth control pills as they had time to visit the gynaecologist while they were at home.  
Finally Levi took her hand and when he kissed her back he said looking at her.  
—It's okay. We'll do it like this, I really want it that way too and maybe you'll find it curious what I'll tell you but, making love to you without protection will be my first time.   
Historia smiled. Her eyes shone brightly and she was also happy to know that Levi would make love to her and she could feel his hot sex inside.  
They kissed passionately, while initiating fiery caresses. Levi caressed her breasts with expert fingers on top of his T-shirt, while Historia wanted to feel the touch of his hand on her throbbing sex inside her trousers.  
— It feels... great.  
Levi was smiling.  
— Of course it's big, and all this is for you.  
The young woman was nervously biting her lip, and as she calmed down, Levi started the vehicle and they went towards the building.   
Historia rested his head on his shoulder as he watched the dark streets with their traffic lights and shops. Everything was so wonderful, for the first time she felt at peace with herself. She could see how this tortuous destiny of her life had changed dramatically, where she had reserved that opportunity to meet the sweetest, most tender, most caring, most protective and most passionate man.  
She could feel the aroma of his perfume, that aroma that made her feel lighter when she kissed him for the first time.   
They arrived at an enormous building in the dark. Levi opened the glove compartment of his car and, taking a key from inside, pressed a button and began to open a car park.  
They drove inside and the car was placed in a car park and finally stopped.  
They looked at each other in the eyes, not knowing what to say or do. Perhaps a hint of shyness invaded their mind, but after a few moments, they approached each other again and kissed sweetly.  
— I love you.  
— I love you too, Levi.  
— Let's go.  
They both got out of the vehicle. History was really nervous and I could feel her heart beating strongly in her chest, but I also felt a lot of anxiety.  
Levi took her hand and very soon they got into a lift.  
As they headed for the corresponding floor, Levi sensed their nervousness. It was known that History was not very experienced, and in that he wanted to give her all the support to generate her confidence.  
— Don't be afraid, Hisu.   
She looked at him with a tenderness in her beautiful eyes and replied:  
— I want to know everything... I want you to show me...  
— Relax, you don't have to be afraid, I will be your Master and also your Lover, I will guide you, but I wish and I want you to follow your instincts.  
They kissed with desire. Levi began that kiss by rubbing his tongue with hers and in seconds Historia did the same. They began to brush against each other in a frenzy. That kiss felt so erotic, as Levi even in his sensual moments kissed her with tenderness and passion, but now it was of an unmatched fieriness.  
They were interrupted by the opening of that lift. Historia stared at him and Levi took his hand tightly and directed it towards that door.  
As he entered, the lights came on. Everything was very clean.  
As they moved forward, Historia in the waiting room saw some seats, surely where thousands of girls waited anxiously to feel a piece of heaven as they were in their boyfriend's arms in the past.   
But now it was different, Levi was only hers and she would finally take the step of being united in body and soul.  
— Here Mrs. McKenzie was located in that enormous inn and it was my personal secretary who made the arrangements. Sometimes I rejected some girls because they were not my type, since I received by mail some photos before, if it was not of my pleasure they were not selected although they paid high sums of money - Levi replied more for himself.  
—Well, I didn't think you were so cruel to some girls during your stay in Japan- said the young woman in a voice of amazement.  
— It was my job and it's true what you say. But I was trying to choose a kind of beautiful girl so as not to feel so much rejection for what I was doing. Although I assure you I have not fallen in love with any client, if I had some sporadic experiences, I could feel a powerful attraction but it was something unimportant and all that desire vanished when it was over.  
—¿ Have you ever... chosen a more experienced girl? asked the young lady curiously.  
— Yes. In fact she was a much older woman than me, she was the first when I arrived in Japan.   
Historia was a bit astonished, moments later, under her somewhat distressed look, Levi, upon realizing and fearing that he had messed up, quickly approached her and embraced her.  
— Forgive me... maybe I didn't have the sense to comment on this, but I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Even though this woman was very experienced, I still felt empty inside. Until I met you.  
His beautiful eyes were shining in Historia, he felt so happy that she was so special and important to him, so he gave her back his hug with strength.   
Levi caressed her long silky hair. He wore his hair divided in the middle in which his golden strands fell beautifully on his face, along with that outfit that had driven him crazy with desire that time, and that made her look more beautiful than when Mikasa sent him her photograph. She looked so young and wore her hair with long locks on her forehead, which gave her an aura of innocence.   
— I am ready, Mr. Ackerman.  
—¿ Huh?  
— Let's play a fun game... Imagine that it's the first time we meet, and I'm one of those girls who wants to be served by you. Then...¿ do you like the idea?  
Levi opened his eyes to his maximum capacity. He found it a bit funny that Historia acted like one of those girls, so he decided to play along.   
— All right. Let's play.  
At that moment, Levi separating from his girlfriend, began to act and greet the young lady as he normally did when a new client arrived.  
— Good evening, Miss Reiss. Welcome and I hope you like the atmosphere. ¿Shall we go inside?  
— Thank you.  
They both came in, acting according to the occasion as if they were simple strangers.   
The place was a huge room. You could see a black leather massage table and a few metres further on a small bed with a bedside table, also in the corner there was a door for the dressing rooms, at the end a corridor with two doors.   
— Miss Reiss, here are the dressing rooms, you must stay completely naked for your massage but I recommend you to cover your body with some towels that are in a piece of furniture while I wait for you on the stretcher.   
Historia thanked for the attention and entered the dressing rooms. There was a full-length mirror, a clothes hanger and the white cabinet with white towels inside. Everything was very tidy and organized.  
Suddenly, he heard soft music coming from outside, no doubt that Levi was preparing an intimate atmosphere, and that caused him to return to reality.   
Leaving her handbag on the rack she began to undress, she saw her body in the reflection of the mirror and knew that Levi had already seen her naked that time, but now everything was different. They would be completely united.  
She took her perfume out of the bag and applied some to her wrists and passed it around her neck, imagining that Levi would go crazy when he kissed her soft skin.  
He covered his body in a towel that reached down to his inner thighs, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and opened the door.  
Levi was still dressed but the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and he had also taken off his shoes, leaving them bare feet, he wanted to give him a kind of mysterious rictus, besides the floor was so clean that he had no problem, on the contrary he felt comfortable walking barefoot. The stretcher was covered with a white sheet, while he separated some bottles with a pink-coloured liquid in a glass bowl. There was another bowl with a darker colour, and you could feel an intense aroma, apparently it was perfumed and mixed. What Historia did not know was that these were special oils not only for a massage, but they were also aphrodisiacs to stimulate sexual desire. And not only that, with the ambient music, he had all kinds of CDs when he arrived a few months ago, but in the end he never got the chance to use them. Well, the girls didn't care if there were songs during the sexual plane or not, and they all passed by when it came to massages.  
He was the soundtrack for the film 50 Shadows of Grey, although when he saw the film he found it dull and boring when he was in New York, he was surprised by the soundtrack which was on a different level, and he made a promise to himself that if the time came to meet his special girl in the massage parlour, he would want to express to her through the tunes that she was important to him. He was anxious to see how she would react as he appeared to stand covering her slender body with that tiny towel.  
It took him a few seconds to see that ethereal beauty blushing, he suddenly swallowed saliva, which made him remember that time in his flat, but he had to play along because he wanted Historia.  
— Miss Reiss, everything is already set up for your complete comfort, I hope the music is to your liking- said her boyfriend even acting as simple strangers.  
— Thank you, is that the BSO for 50 Shades of Grey? I love it.  
Levi threw a passionate glow when he heard History's statement. They were definitely connected.   
— I'm glad to know he loves it too- Levi said, even while acting.  
— It's just wonderful, Mr. Ackerman.  
— Levi... -he said in a passionate voice.- Call me by my name.  
Historia smiled. He evoked that memory when they met on the street and by walking around distractedly they both crashed when he told them for the first time.  
— You have a beautiful name... my name is Historia. And please, let's leave aside the formalisms - the young woman continued with that game of having met at that moment.  
— I think it's very good, Historia... and I think the same as you, so...  
He smiled back as he politely urged her to move towards the stretcher.  
— Here is a cushion for you to relax your face and neck, please get into a prone position.  
Historia was installed. Her slim little figure finally rested.   
— Now I will take the towel. Allow me.  
Levi did it slowly and gently, but instead of leaving her naked, he folded her in half and covered her thighs.  
—¿ Are you nervous?  
— A little- replied the young woman honestly as she experienced that sensuality in Levi's voice.  
— Just let yourself go. Close your eyes and feel the music. You will see that it will be an intense and pleasant experience.  
Historia supported her face on that soft and perfumed cushion while she breathed to relax.  
— Now I will start to massage you, it is an oil to relax your muscles, you will feel a viscosity on your skin but when you warm up the sensation will be different and pleasant.  
— It's good.  
Levi went to where the oils were, and when he took it he went to where Historia was resting.  
— Look... these are the aromas of the oils I chose especially for you. I would like to know which one you would like to try first.  
As Levi approached, Historia inhaled the aroma of strawberries and chocolate.  
— I want the strawberry one. I love the sweet aroma that comes from it.   
—¿ All over your body? -asked the young man.  
— Yes, please.  
Nodding, Levi returned and deposited the chocolate oil on the furniture. As he moved forward with the strawberry, placing it at his girlfriend's side, he couldn't help but see that slender back as he pulled her beautiful golden hair aside. His hair smelled so good, he was tempted to kiss the nape of her neck and back, but he had to keep up appearances, as if the young lady being a sweet and beautiful client and being here, felt a powerful attraction and desire and very soon she would be living an exciting experience that he would certainly show her.  
— It will be done as you wish, Historia. Now just relax.  
— Yes...  
Levi began to deposit some oil on his spine. Historia reacted when he felt something wet and slimy, and then, Levi began to caress his skin with his soft fingers.  
Very soon, that reaction of surprise dissipated quickly, and immediately Historia started to relax.  
His hands made such a soft, slow touch as he drew all the way around his back. She inhaled the smell of strawberries and that aroma was driving her crazy. She didn't know the mysterious reasons or the way her boyfriend was massaging her skin but her body started to experience a strange heat and she was also starting to get excited, she felt a discomfort in her belly and her clitoris started to give small electric charges, although her thighs were covered in that towel, she could feel how her moisture was leaving a trace.  
Levi could perfectly read his girlfriend's reaction as she was a bit agitated in her breathing, so he started applying oil to her slender legs.  
As the massage continued, Levi was also excited, he could feel how his sex wanted to free itself from that prison of his trousers, but he didn't want to rush things and do it slowly. Also, as the music continued, the song "Earned It" from The Weeknd, which was his favorite, began to play.  
Finally, he decided to remove that towel from his thighs. Historia was perfect, besides he could perceive his excitement clearly seeing traces of humidity on that white sheet, so he added more oil depositing it on his thighs.   
Again he returned to the soft caresses on those perfect and rounded thighs. Until Levi added oil in his hand, and finally started rubbing his inner lips.  
— Ahh- the young woman could not suppress that moan.  
—¿ Does it excite you? -asked Levi in a sensual voice, while his fingers caressed the contour of his inner thighs, he gently squeezed and separated his wet folds, just as he had done that time, that morning in the flat.  
— Yes.  
Historia was experiencing intense sensations and was still trying not to go crazy. But it was impossible, because Levi kept applying it with fiery caresses.  
Levi began to brush his clitoris with his fingertips, making slow movements, but in a few moments he changed to a faster rhythm.   
Historia began to moan more often and intensely, he embraced the pillow, while his body trembled strongly.  
— Oh Levi...  
— Hisu.  
By saying their names in that way, they were already giving up that game of being simple strangers, so the young man with complete freedom proceeded to penetrate it with his fingers.  
The musky scent between their fluids and strawberries invaded the room. Historia longed to feel his skin burn, even though he was shaking noticeably, he didn't feel cold.  
The young woman groaned. Soon she reached orgasm.  
Levi gently withdrew his fingers and began to lick them. He loved to feel their musky strawberry taste.  
— Turn around, please.  
Historia turned slowly, he was still recovering from his recent orgasm, but he could not stop his nipples from still remaining hard.  
Levi started again to caress his girlfriend's body, from her neck and shoulders with the oil.  
— You are perfect... oh shit...  
Historia noticed her boyfriend's excitement in her trousers, and she wanted to touch him, but she couldn't do her job, because she was too distracted by the caresses that those experienced fingers were doing.  
She touched her nipples gently in oil, sometimes pinching them, and the young woman was in an ecstasy she had never experienced.  
It was an oasis they lived in. Music still echoed from that place, Levi still kept his fingers on her belly, while lurking for privacy, while squatting on the stretcher.  
Finally it reached his inner thighs, as he spread his legs Levi applied oil to his vulva, and instead of caressing it with his fingers as he had done before, this time he did it with his tongue and staring at it.  
The young woman screamed. Her whole body trembled intensely. They were no longer slow caresses like the previous time in the flat, now they were firm, violent, fast.   
Very soon, Historia felt her powerful orgasm again, where her fluids were released and Levi drank them anxiously.   
Quickly, the young woman looked at her boyfriend wanting to reply that she wanted to kiss him. As if reading her mind he jumped almost violently into her body and kissed her ardently.  
Levi wanted to get rid of her clothes which were a nuisance, but Historia did not allow him to do so.  
— No... Not again... I'll be the one to do it for you.   
Levi stared at her and gave her an order.  
— Then do it. Strip me.  
Historia trembled more with anticipation than with nerves, but she removed button by button to see that beefy chest and the furrow in her belly, until Levi was left shirtless. She kissed him very tenderly, until she pushed her boyfriend's chest down on the stretcher.  
— It gave me an idea- she said as she bit her lip.  
The girl walked and looked at the furniture for the oil she had not wanted to use on her body.  
—¿Are you going to give me a massage? -asked the young man curiously.  
Historia smiled wickedly.   
— Something more than that.  
At the end of his words, he began to apply the oil by soaking his fingers and thus gradually caressing his skin. Levi had very soft and smooth skin, as he slowly moved up and down to his strong arms, his shoulders. At no moment did they stop looking at each other, and those fine fingers of Historia reached the face of her boyfriend and kissed again.  
—¿ Has a girl ever massaged you?  
Levi looked at his girlfriend tenderly and shook his head.  
— No... I have never had the experience of feeling a sensual massage, this is also my first time.  
Historia smiled and kissed him again. Then he started again the caresses on his body, each time the touches were more intense, feverish. At one point, when the smell of chocolate reached his nostrils, Levi found it to be the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. Then, the young woman started the journey of her hand and caressed his intimacy on his trousers, at first slowly and softly, until his hand began to change the rhythm making it faster. She felt how her axis reacted to his touches, as if he were asking to be released from that prison of fabrics.   
Levi's breathing accelerated as he closed his eyes.  
The girl took off her leather belt, placing it in the seat near her shirt. Then she attacked again with subtle movements on top of his trousers, and Levi opened his eyes, looking pleadingly for it to be removed.  
— Very soon... -said the young woman in a soft voice, but it was worse because Levi heard that little voice and went crazy.  
— Shit, don't talk to me like that, or I'll have you soon.  
—I'm sorry.  
The young woman breathed anxiously, then slowly she turned to her chest looking at him enraptured, until she went down into the grooves of his abdominals, kissing him adoringly, the smell of chocolate seized her and that made it easier to brush the tip of her tongue against those marks on her stomach, while she unzipped her trousers, slowly taking them off and leaving them where her shirt and belt were.  
Historia saw his underwear, and appreciated how Levi's intimacy grew more and more, begging furiously to be released at last.  
But she continued to add more oil to his toned legs, as she had experienced earlier. Her skin was so soft, and although she had a boyfriend in the past, in comparison, a man's skin was not as coarse as she imagined, Levi was definitely a heavenly being because of the softness of his pale skin, it was as if Historia was touching the purest and finest crystal she had ever seen.   
Finally the young woman caressed that bulky sex in her underwear, she felt it come to life. She was about to know Levi Ackerman's greatest mystery. She was excited and couldn't help but feel pleasure as her nipples hardened again.  
While Historia persisted with insistent caresses, Levi was disturbed by her touch, he didn't want her to stop, even though he assured her that he was inexperienced, it was driving him crazy.  
He began to breathe a little more impatiently, he was shaking and he wasn't lying that he wanted to fuck her at that moment. In fact, one of the few times he felt that way was in his first encounters with Petra.   
His girlfriend kept caressing his intimacy with strange anticipation, finally he put his hand in releasing his shaky sex.  
He opened his eyes in amazement, it was not big as he had assured, it was very big. Also, you could see traces of liquid at the base of his penis, and that caused an excitement in his body, so much so that he bit his lip.  
— I told you, all this is yours- Levi said sensually.  
— It's...beautiful- the sweet young woman whispered, swallowing her saliva at last.  
—¿ Huh? ¿You say my dick is beautiful? -he asked mischievously.   
—Don't say bad words...  
— I can't help it, when I'm excited I become like that, I'm a bad and vulgar boy.  
The young woman raised her eyebrows, but then smiled gracefully as she began to take off her underwear to have him at her mercy.  
— I don't think so- said the young woman, provoking him.  
— Try me then.  
— You are so sweet, I think you are wrong to say you are a bad boy.  
Levi smiled mysteriously.  
— It's because you haven't known me in my most intimate side, when I get pleasure.  
Historia looked at him sweetly, while she firmly held that phallus.   
Levi let out a slight groan and closing his eyes he begged her:  
— Historia, touch me.  
The young woman began to give slow and soft touches with her oil-soaked fingers, while listening to the song "I Put A Spell On You" by Annie Lennox, it was something really erotic. For Historia it was the first time that she caressed a man's sex with her fingers, it felt so hard and hot.  
— Do it this way- said Levi suddenly standing up and with a sensual voice, as his hand went to Historia's hand making him squeeze the base of his penis.  
Historia looked at him with a hint of concern, but he assured her that he was not hurting her.  
So he moved his hand up and down, first with slow, lazy movements and then changing to fast ones. After a few moments, Levi watched as his girlfriend set the pace.  
— Come on honey, don't be so gentle with me.  
Historia accelerated even more the rhythm with his hand, and that caused Levi to start subtle moans, his voice was so sexy.  
He wanted to keep hearing it that way, so he attacked with sudden movements, which caused an increase in his moans while keeping his eyes closed.  
— Hisu. My love, I want you.  
He suddenly stopped his movements, it was really such a great happiness to give pleasure to his boy and when he heard the affirmation of his words he felt how his chest was beating strongly, but with the inexperience of youth, he started to feel tired in his hand because of the lack of habit of previous games.  
¿What to do in this situation?  
He stared at his hardened phallus attentively, and was not lying when he said that it was beautiful, in a moment his mind suggested that he should devour it with his mouth.  
Approaching slowly, while again adding oil from his fingers falling like a small waterfall towards the tip of its axis and still maintaining his innocence, he began to give it soft kisses at the tip while slowly lowering the whole contour.  
Levi opened his eyes as much as possible, he really didn't expect that that movement of his girlfriend was on his own initiative, and feeling her burning breath drove him crazy.  
— Oh Levi...   
Historia continued with slow and soft kisses, the taste of her sex mixed with chocolate overwhelmed her, while Levi groaned more and more loudly and audibly, until she started to brush the tip with her tongue going up and down.  
— Ahh, ahhh.  
—¿Do you like it this way?  
— It fascinates me... please Hisu don't stop and... Just suck it.  
Historia followed Levi's lead, and with her mouth she let herself be penetrated by his burning, trembling phallus, she was so anxious that she inadvertently brushed the thin skin with her teeth. Levi hissed uncomfortably, making those caresses suddenly stop.  
— Careful... with your teeth.  
— Sorry... I...  
— Uhh, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I know. But imagine you have a delicious ice cream in front of you that you want to devour without using your teeth and have it melt in your mouth.  
—¿ A chocolate ice cream? -asked the girl, gracefully.  
— You're a brat... that's not what I meant.  
The girl smiled, with this little joke they exchanged she made her confidence return as she took her phallus again.  
— You're wrong. Your penis is more delicious than any chocolate ice cream I've ever tasted. This is unsurpassed and I will make it melt in my mouth.  
At the end of her words, Historia put her phallus back to her lips, being very careful this time not to hurt it with her teeth, while she started soft movements up and down.  
Levi's body collapsed on that stretcher, he felt small electric shocks which caused his body to shake slightly. He was truly amazed at how his girl gave him pleasure.  
— Like this... uhh... faster, honey.  
While the girl continued with that erotic ritual, the change of rhythm started and it was faster and faster, so much so that sometimes History dared to let his huge phallus reach his throat.  
Levi moaned strongly because it was so much pleasure he was feeling, so with his fingers he caressed her beautiful hair with softness, he felt so happy that this beautiful young girl was the most spectacular girl he had ever met.  
Levi had had many experiences in the past which the exclusivity that he felt pleasure of equal magnitude for seconds was when he reached the end by penetration, even though the only time he allowed oral sex was with Petra, he never imagined that she would be so perfect, reaching the exact points of each onslaught. But Historia was insurmountable in every way. He loved to see how that sensuality and eroticism was just being explored. Despite his shyness and inexperience, Levi was impressed that she could show that hidden face to him, and the excitement grew more and more.  
— Shit, Hisu... you are a Goddess. Hit me harder, baby.  
The onslaughts were getting more violent. Levi groaned more and more often, so he stroked his hair more intensely, there came a moment where finally there was a point of no return.  
— Fuck me with your beautiful mouth... It feels so delicious... I have waited for this moment every time I dream... of you... Every night I masturbate imagining you sucking me off. ¡Oh, shit! Very soon I'm going to end up, in your mouth...  
Levi groaned louder and louder, while Historia did not stop. Feeling the phallus in her mouth and throat was an indescribable pleasure, she was so excited that she felt damp in her pussy again. But the fiery, trembling moaning voices of the man she loved was surely a delight to her ears.  
— Damn it, I'm coming. Ah... ¡Ahhhhhhhh!  
Levi unconsciously pulled his hair as the burning seed in his throat was released, he felt his body react in strong spasms, he was short of breath as he tried to catch his breath, and his moans continued.  
— Shit, shit.  
His hips trembled as he tried to recover, as History began to pull his cock away from his mouth and also trying to breathe heavily with his burning cheeks.  
— Aah, aah...  
Levi rejoined her and brought his hands close to her face and kissed her passionately. After a few moments, they both supported their foreheads trying to recover their breath.  
— You are the best, Hisu, I am impressed.  
Historia looked at her boyfriend with misty eyes and his cheeks were still burning. She was happy that he was saying passionate and impressive words to her for his performance.  
— I do it because I love you. I want to be the only one for you, that all these memories of the past are forgotten, I want to show you that it is so much love that I have to do anything to please you.   
— Of course I would, Hisu. Together we will make these moments the most exciting, I don't want you to forget it.  
— I know, that's why now I want to feel you inside me...  
They kissed again, after breaking the kiss and already recovered completely, Historia took his hand taking him to that bed that was in the living room.  
— Wait, not in this bed.  
—¿ Uh?  
— I have a special room and it's reserved for you. Before I arrived from the United States I called construction workers to make this building, but I expressly asked that this room be special for the woman who came into my life that I fell madly in love with, and that's you. Well, if we had met that way. But I see that it would still happen, because of your friendship with Mikasa, so let's say, fate wanted us to be together.  
The young woman was left to her own devices. She didn't think that that place of unbridled pleasure had a special place for her. She was happy to be the one.  
— Levi...  
They kissed again, when they broke the kiss they held hands and walked where there was a door. When she opened it, Historia entered the mysterious room and was impressed by what her eyes showed her.  
The lights were of a faint colour, a two-seater bed with beautiful lace in golden tones and soft white thread sheets, not even comparable to that small bed that was in the living room. There were some aromatic candles lit in pastel colours and also incense. The room had some beautiful paintings about huts, horses and birds painted in oil. There was also a red velvet armchair with two bodies, a radio, a Smart TV on the wall, and a small round black table with two chairs. A frigobar for serving drinks, as History was reluctant to drink alcohol, Levi had a bottle of flavoured drinks in a jar with ice for special events, while in the background in a semi-open door you could see a bathroom, there was a shower with glass doors and also... a Jacuzzi.   
— It is... impressive.  
Historia could not believe its blue eyes, that place was a dream.  
—¿ But why?  
The girl was getting excited, she really never thought that that special room was reserved for her. Meanwhile, Levi came closer as he hugged her.  
— Because I love you, you deserve this and much more. Unfortunately I couldn't buy roses, I was thinking of decorating the suite with its petals, but as I wanted it to be a surprise and didn't have the time, well... I...  
Levi could not continue to reply, Historia shut him up by kissing him passionately, and they embraced. Their bodies attracted each other, the contact of the other, so much so that he had his erect sex again brushing against her belly.  
— Levi, please make love to me.  
Taking her in his arms Levi carried her to the bed, both of them sinking into that soft mattress, continued to kiss. His already erect penis was ready to give pleasure to his beautiful girlfriend.  
He looked at her shaved pussy, her moist folds eager to feel her flesh boiling into the inner cavity, and her swollen clitoris.  
But Levi had other ideas.  
— We'll do the same thing that happened in the dressing room. I want to give you the honor that you are the one who fucked me with your beautiful pussy.  
Saying this, Levi placed himself in a missionary position starting with the same movements brushing his erect axis towards his clitoris going up and down. Both of them were moaning ardently, it was certainly much more exciting, as both felt the moisture of their sexes giving them a much more pleasant sensation, something very different from when they brushed against each other with their underwear.  
— Levi... ¡Oh! ¡You drive me crazy!  
They continued with those desperate movements, both sighed and no matter what music could still be heard in the distance in the room, the only sounds they wanted to hear at this moment were their cries of pleasure.  
— Fuck, honey... you have me completely under your spell...  
Levi moved his hips vigorously, and no matter what, they both quickly reached orgasm mixing their fluids in their sexes and bellies. They kissed and Levi quickly changed his position, he wanted Historia to be on top of him.   
— Come on beautiful, your turn. Finally I can feel your inside as it is our desire.   
Historia started to bring her intimacy closer to her phallus, it was incredible that even if she had reached orgasm a few seconds ago, her sex reacted again starting to grow and harden again.  
— It seems that someone is very anxious - said the funny young woman.  
—¿ Can you blame him? If you provoke him by exposing your delicious strawberry-flavored pussy.   
Historia wanted to stimulate him more, so something unusual and disappearing his shyness, he let his instincts emerge alone, I bring his fingers starting to separate his inner lips, exposing his inside that small hole in his wet cavity.  
Levi went crazy, so much so that his groin reacted with slight movements.  
— Hisu, please...¡ fuck me now!  
The beautiful young woman as she settled down, placed her legs on each side, her interior caressed the tip, giving small circular movements, Levi gave a slight sigh until finally Historia began to drop his body so that he could enter her interior.  
He did it slowly going down to the edge, both gave a choked moan and the girl started her ascent again.  
— Oh honey, your pussy feels so tight And it's burning me. It feels wonderful.  
Historia reached the tip of its axis and again began its descent, faster and faster.  
Both started a truce in their wet and shaky sexes. For Historia it was the first time he set the pace in a penetration and for Levi, to feel his burning, slippery cavity on its edge without a condom.  
Historia sighed anxiously, as Levi massaged her breasts with her trembling hands, stroking her nipples with sudden movements.  
—¡¡ Levi!!  
— Come on Honey. ¡Fuck me, fuck me more!  
Historia went up and down quickly while she screamed, and Levi gave ardent cries while she pinched her nipples again, her movements were faster and faster. After a few moments, the young woman felt his excitement inside her, a mixture of pain and pleasure, so much so that she caressed locks of his soft ebony hair, she wished she could have him closer, she took advantage of the moment by standing up, they sat and stared at each other, her fingers caressed his delicate back marking the rhythm going up and down, Levi continued with his sensual moans, but he didn't want to climax yet, he wished to feel even this explosion of pleasure in his hardened and slippery sex.  
On the other hand, if he was feeling that he was reaching orgasm, his eyes were filling with tears for feeling full, it was the first time that he was made love to, the first time that he felt an unparalleled pleasure.  
At that moment, Levi began to give subtle lashes on his thighs, when listening to little pats, Historia was fainting.  
— Levi, I'm going to finish... ¡Oh, my God!  
Levi continued with sensual movements with his hands towards his thighs and then quickly began to caress his clitoris with his fingers, sighing he brushed his intimacy giving quick movements on his swollen button, History was shaking as she held herself in balance hugging her boyfriend.   
Levi started to make wet strokes with his tongue on his neck going up and down slowly, while the young woman already felt the climax invade inside her, she felt faint and lost her senses for seconds, so much so that she arched her back, while Levi held her gently with his wet fingers.   
Historia breathed heavily while still holding his head backwards, it was like fading away. But then she came to her senses and stared at him and embraced him.  
— It's amazing... Oh, Levi you are wonderful.  
The young woman was quickly panting, trying to recover, while Levi was still attached to his hips and sitting.  
—¿ You didn't finish, did you? -asked the worried young woman.  
— Not yet... I still want to feel the inside of your pussy. I just want you to enjoy yourself and recover, as this is not yet over.  
They continued to kiss sweetly for a few moments, until the young woman felt energized to feel that pleasure, and also to experience when Levi finished and spread his seed inside her.  
Already giving a signal that she was ready, Levi tightened his thighs with his hands keeping them immobile, then he made gentle lunges while they remained seated.  
—¡ Oh!  
The movements continued to accelerate and the rhythm became more intense, you could hear the skin hitting the skin until suddenly Levi felt spasms all over his axis, it was time to take control.  
Taking his girlfriend's thighs, he turned her over against the mattress, separating her legs while he held her by the ankles, starting with strong strokes.  
He knew that in this position, not only would it be easier to make deeper onslaughts, but it would also cause the base of his penis to brush against her clitoris each time, as he entered and left with his sudden movements.  
Historia screamed. Once again Levi was leading her towards her climax, her lunges were deep, abrupt, her strong moans were mixed with the screams of she.  
— Honey... Finally we are connected, you drive me crazy with longing and I want to give you everything you want, I love you too much and feel you scream, I love it.  
Historia trembled on the mattress as her tears began to flow. She was feeling again the sensation of her growing orgasm, which was already lurking in her being strongly.  
— ¡Levi! ¡Levi!   
— Come on, honey, move really hard. Very soon I will finish. My dick is shaking wishing to release my semen, you are wonderful to feel me inside you... Feeling your wet pussy is the most erotic thing I've ever witnessed in my fucking life, I want this feeling to never go away. ¡Oh, fuck!  
Levi continued with faster lunges, while Historia squirmed to reach orgasm again, but this time Levi didn't want to stop like the previous time but accelerated his hips even more, he couldn't stand it anymore. His moans in ecstasy were as intense as the cries of Historia, he was close.  
—¡ Shit, shit I'm coming!  
Historia continued with cries and stared at him as his sweat ran down his temples. The sensation of orgasm was present again.  
\- Levi... Again I'm going to...¡ Ahhhhhhhh!  
She was screaming in terror, holding him by his shoulders so tightly with her slender fingers that she almost despaired of scratching his muscular back as Levi's moans became more audible, she accelerated the final frantic onslaught, even as she held the young woman's ankles firmly, her hips trembled as the orgasm struck at its point. In her life Levi had never experienced a sensation of this magnitude, the smell of strawberry and musky chocolate was even stronger. He felt an electric current throughout his body as he released his seed, and as his hips vibrated, something unknown in his brain gave him the command to continue with his violent movements. It was not the time to stop.  
At last he could feel that he was ejaculating without a condom, but the spasms continued to run through his whole body soaked in sweat while he did not stop yet with his onslaught, so great was his desire that he did not want to stop yet, he shivered strongly while he drowned out a desperate cry, a mixture of pain and pleasure ran through his whole being while he closed his eyes squeezing his eyelids furiously, you could perceive how his semen mixed with the liquids of Historia inside him.  
At this moment, as the pleasure faded, he stopped his frantic movements little by little and as he approached his girlfriend he kissed her passionately even as they were joined by their hips as they panted wearily. Their bodies burned with desire and the moisture was present in their bodies.  
They held each other in their arms as they tried to recover their shortness of breath, strong tremors continued to run through their bodies, he was happy to discover that his beautiful girlfriend could feel multiple orgasms, curiously enough it was also the first time that a girl had reached that point of pleasure in being with him.  
Caressing his wet hair in sweat, he gently approached that warm, sticky body as he slowly kissed her lips. History was exhausted just like him but that subtle kiss gave the young couple a new meaning in the recent beginning of their fervent and ardent romance they were discovering.

CONTINUE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter was published and my first Lemon!!!!  
> It was a great challenge but worth it, I tried to make the writing as passionate as possible.  
> I hope you loved it!


	7. SPECIAL CHAPTER:  CANDY OR MISCHIEF.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two soul mates called each other, perhaps it was part of Chance or Fate, but eventually both would take the step to achieve a great change which is Love, Desire and Pleasure.

How great that this day of celebration will be a great weekend. The girls were very happy because despite the cold days, that Friday was a very sunny day. During the morning, the three friends went out to buy some costumes that they had seen days ago, Annie wore the one of a Slayer, Mikasa a Gothic and History an Angel. The costume also has shiny wings, which makes the tunic white as snow, and this gives the story a sweetness and beauty.  
While the girls were imagining the event for the night, Historia called Levi by mobile phone, giving notice that the purchases are already ready (along with belongings for the night), since the agreement was that Levi would pick them up and leave them in the flat, in which now the owners of that flat where she shared History and her friends in the past are now Annie and Armin.  
Levi arrived within minutes, as both he and Historia left the Legion Company early, they had already planned what they wanted to buy so Historia met with the girls and Levi said he had "some things to do" in the centre, so when Historia called him, he was in the house along with Cherry.  
When the girls arrived at Annie's flat to make the preparations for dinner, Levi asked if Historia or the other girls needed help (although he is not in charge of the kitchen) but Mikasa told him to relax, get ready for his costume and pick up Eren and Armin who are also in the shops seeing what clothes to wear for the night.  
— Okay, I'm just waiting for the boys to call and pick them up. ¿Are you sure they'll have everything in time? asked their doubtful cousin.  
—We are three girls so you don't have to worry, plus it's a surprise that you shouldn't be here.  
— Okay. - Levi was already looking at Historia cooking rice so he went up to her and kissed her on the back of her neck. Historia smiled candidly.  
— See you later- said Levi, staring at her.  
— Yes... - replied the girl.  
— Hisu, be careful with the pot -said Annie alarmed, which made the young woman return to her work and Levi said goodbye and Mikasa closed the door.  
— ¿Is everything all right? asked Mikasa also getting ready while putting on an apron, and Annie grumbled annoyed that the dressings might have been burned.  
— No, Annie, it's nothing. Everything is under control - Mikasa was calming her down and with this, Annie relaxed.  
— Ahh well, Hisu is easily distracted.  
— Calm down, it's not good for you or the baby, the rest will follow before the boys arrive - finished the youngest of the girls.  
Annie gave a sigh, and if it is true what Historia says, she should relax for her and the little one's sake. Luckily the morning sickness was gone, which apart from being annoying was also unpleasant, in the end it was not so bad, for the reason that her father agreed that she could be with Armin and live together but with the condition that they must be married.  
The life of Marriage with Armin is quite an adventure, the boy is very loving, tender, and very soon he found a job in shops on computers, although Annie still works in the baking area, they don't have to pay the rent for 1 year that was a gift from Levi, while Mikasa, Eren and Historia took care of the paperwork and payments in their Civilian Marriage as well as the party, so the money they collected will be for the birth of their son.  
Soon the night arrived, and the interior of the flat is decorated with orange and lilac papers, pumpkin dolls, sweets. At dinner, meat in juice and rice is prepared, assorted salads, sweet dough in the shape of ghosts for dessert, there was also a beautiful cake, alcohol and colourful drinks.  
The guests were already starting to arrive, all of them disguised of course. Armin dressed up as Chucky, Eren with the Wolf mask and red jacket just like the Michael Jackson Thriller video clip, and Levi a handsome Vampire with his dark cape.  
The night went by very quickly, with dinner being very delicious and Levi is really grateful that the girls have prepared home-cooked food, for a long time he would simply phone and ask for anything, but since Historia is with him, there has been a very positive change about his eating. He loves how the girl shows him her love and concern in preparing dinner every time they come home from work, even though Levi is horrible in the kitchen if he is busy washing the dishes, since he wishes that both of them share responsibilities in the house, and that gives to their relationship to be stronger than ever.  
Except on Saturdays and Sundays, they both watch a movie at night and rest until they wake up early (between 5 or 6 in the morning) to make love and be renewed for a busy day at work.  
According to Levi, that idea of having intimacy very early in the morning was because she had read a book by a very famous sexologist and that helps the body to be rested, the sex is even more intense than when they did it some time ago at night, and at the beginning it was very hard for Historia, because sometimes half asleep she could feel the caresses of her boyfriend in her intimacy that woke up suddenly, and the first days of her work she would fall asleep again in her shift.  
In spite of these details, both felt in complete synchrony, so much so that even Mikasa started calling them "twins" or "they're joined at the hip", it was very funny all this, but even though both had complete confidence in each other, Levi was sad about an even unexpected situation : the news that Hange gave him yesterday that he had to travel alone to New York for work purposes, if it was a week there would be no problem but maybe that trip would be more than 2 months.  
He was so surprised that he didn't know how to tell History and that he would travel on Sunday morning, as he asked Hange to tell him himself. Although Historia is Hange's new assistant, he begged his friend to keep it a secret but couldn't find the words to start this conversation, and the party would serve to relax his mind.  
Historia knew that Levi was worried about something, but she wanted to give him enough space and not burden him with questions, even in the intimacy of the morning he felt "a little different".  
While the party was going on with dancing, Eren was the typical well-behaved guy who wanted to have a more up-tempo party, with erotic games and a lot of biting but Annie, who was very sensitive to his condition, gave him a negative answer. But Eren didn't care about me at all, because with the blessing of Historia and a jealous Levi some time ago, she is currently living with Mikasa in her aunt and uncle's family home, when the whole Armin thing and Annie's unexpected pregnancy happened.  
It was past one in the morning and the couples said goodbye to Armin, as Annie went to her bedroom to rest, so the others got into Levi's car and drove down the avenue to drop off Mikasa and Eren.  
— Well guys, rest and take care.  
— You too.  
They said goodbye, while Levi drove to get home soon, Historia leaned on his shoulder. They still had their costumes on and although he looked very sexy, his hard look gave him an indication that maybe it was time to tell the girl the truth.  
They arrived at the house being greeted by sweet purrs of Cherry and with soft kisses they entered the living room, while Historia looked so sweet in her Angel costume, she came closer to start in subtle caresses to make love to him, but Levi decided that it was time to have this conversation pending.  
— Hisu, we need to talk.  
Historia changed her face and she suddenly felt afraid, it was really the first time that Levi made her stop and that phrase "we have to talk" gave her a bad feeling, besides I evoke the memory of Reiner.  
—Yes - said the young woman with a tremor in her voice.  
— Honey, I really wish things were different, and what I will tell you is very painful for me...  
—¿ Did I do something wrong?- asked the frightened young woman with her eyes shining with concern.  
—¿ What?  
— Did I... ¿Did I do something to upset you?  
Levi realized that Historia was blaming herself for a situation that had nothing to do with it, so he quickly went to her and hugged her.  
— No my love, it's not your fault... What happens is that... I will have to go to New York this Sunday.  
Historia stared at him as his tears peeked into his piercing eyes.  
— ¿Why?  
— Hange asked me to travel on business. As you know we beat Zeke and his company, Legion received a call from an important manager, and asked that I should go to work with him for a while, as he was delighted by our work, I know it is very sudden and I would have liked you to go with me too but Legion would have been left without us, if Mr. Patrick had given the option of the invitation days in advance Hange would have had time to look for replacements, so I decided to go and you stay in Japan.  
The young lady wiped her tears with the back of her hand, ¿did Levi really do that and decide for himself? She was upset with him,¿why did he let it go and not refuse that trip? It's true that this is a great opportunity for Legion to be recognized and that he is also obsessed with his work in which there is a turning point that is not the first time that Historia has passed something like this.  
It was that time when both worked hard the whole week in Legion without being a day at home day and night, including that Thursday and Friday that was a holiday, but it is true that with this effort they were awarded and defeated the Fritz Company including Pieck being allied with Zeke, neither could he forget that intense Friday when Levi made love to him in that mahogany inn in his office after finishing his thesis, was the most erotic thing that Historia has lived in his life as Levi, but also that explosion of unrestrained desire, caused the first warning of the couple when they believed that Historia had become pregnant, because with the days of extreme work, the young woman came to forget to take some days their birth control pills.  
However, on Halloween night, this news was worse than a nightmare, worse than having seen horror movies when she was younger.  
—Does Mikasa know?  
—No. Nobody.  
The young woman breathed heavily. Finally she asked the hardest question.  
— And...¿ how long will you be gone?  
Levi swallowed his saliva and said it without blinking.  
— Possibly about two months.  
Two months. Levi won't be around for Christmas or New Year's Eve. His birthday is exactly on December 25th, and the young lady already had plans for that special day, and that news fell like a house of cards. She was disappointed and also hurt.  
— You are selfish.  
Levi blinked his eyes quickly.  
—¿You call me selfish?  
— ¡Yes! You only care about your situation. You had to tell Hange that you couldn't or Mr. Patrick himself, Levi will be two months that we will be separated. And if it is a success it may be much longer.  
—¿ Do you think I don't know that? ¡Of course I've been thinking about it for hours, but it bothers me that you treat me as a selfish person!  
—¡ Don't deny what is obvious! Levi is much more important for you that trip to New York than we are.  
— Historia... Stop talking nonsense.  
—¿ Do you think it's silly? - said the young lady, already more annoyed than before.  
— Look... Let's leave this conversation until here. You know that you are my priority and the most important thing, but I didn't think you would behave that way, you act like a spoiled child.  
—¡ You are a fool!  
Saying this, the young woman turned around and on her way to the room, even though they were both sleeping together, Levi saw how far the young woman took her sleeping clothes from the room and calling her cat he went to the other guest room.  
—¡But what a stubborn man!  
Levi was just as upset as she was, if not more so. He tried to calm down as he sat on the couch, while he remembered that in the room they shared he had left a cardboard bag, it was a gift for her, he wanted her to use it when they were separated.  
It was the first time they had a fight, Levi wanted to try and find a solution but it just all went to hell.  
—¡ Fuck it!  
He didn't want to be like that with Historia, he loved her passionately and the young woman shouldn't doubt her feelings, it's also true that that separation is enormously painful, but his obsession with work made him act out of inertia.  
Levi got up and walked straight to the door of the room where Historia had locked herself in, and he could hear her sobbing.  
— Forgive me, Hisu- he said in a whisper and sat back down on the couch, with all the bad timing he was scared to sleep, so he turned on the TV at a low volume trying to avoid his troubled mind, not even wanting to take off his disguise, he was literally knackered.  
Perhaps tomorrow things could be sorted out, but he would have little time.  
After a couple of hours, she was still awake, Historia couldn't sleep a wink. She was so sad about his separation and didn't want things to turn out that way, she had to support him in his decisions and take advantage of the whole Saturday to be together, she treated him as a selfish person but she was also unjustly very cruel.  
He should not have acted that way, feelings should not get in the way of work, if Levi had refused Mr Patrick's invitation, it would be a bad move for Legion and Zeke and Pieck may have taken this opportunity and unfairly represented as the new partners in New York, and in the end all the effort they made in working hard would have been worthless. Their careers are at stake.  
The young woman gets out of bed while Cherry slept peacefully by his side, she still had her costume intact but all she cared about was apologizing to Levi, who loved him and supported him in everything. He must not be anxious about his separation and must trust his feelings, Levi has already shown him more than enough loyalty.  
The young woman left in a hurry but found herself face to face with him standing on the doorway. His gaze was one of pain.  
— Hisu...  
—¡ I am a fool! ¡Forgive me Levi!  
The two kissed passionately, but the young woman was crying and those tears were a sign of regret but also of pain about what will happen tomorrow when she leaves.  
—I must also ask you to forgive me, I should have discussed it with you before and besides, I didn't understand your feelings, every time someone leaves your side.  
—I know... please Levi... I want to be with you right now.  
— Let's go to our room- replied the man as he carefully took her in his arms and carried her.  
— Just make love to me...  
—¿ All night long? -suggested the young man.  
— All the day we have left together- said the young woman passionately.  
So both of them entered her room, as they still had their costumes on, she found it very interesting to do so with those outfits.  
While they were kissing, Levi began with those slow and soft caresses, caressing her nipples covered in that silky fabric with an unparalleled tenderness. It is true that she is an Angel and wants to give her everything, wishing that with each touch of her fingertips she will have that burning skin engraved, that memory when they are separated.  
— I have a gift for you.  
— Levi... Later you get angry when you treat me that I am a spoilt child.  
The young man smiled.  
— I would prefer this spoilt girl... no doubt about it.  
As he said those words, Levi handed him that package. The girl looked at him curiously and began to open it.  
As he took it out, he saw a box and an electronic object, which looked like lipstick.  
— Oh...¿ you gave me a lipstick? ¿What colour is it?  
— It's not a lipstick... exactly.  
He arches his eyebrow, and when he takes it out of the box, he realises that it is a metallic object to give pleasure.  
— Listen...¿ Is it a...?  
— Exactly... This lipstick will take care of your "other lips".  
Historia turned red like a beet. He had never had a sex toy in his life, besides with how innocent he was, how it was possible that he got confused that way, and he didn't know very well what to do next.  
— Allow yourself...  
While her boyfriend was saying, he started to make that device work, he gave a little buzz and then he started to brush his girlfriend slowly from his neck and so going down slowly, showing her what that little gadget could give her.  
—¿ Do you like it?  
— Yes... it tickles a little...  
Levi smiled again, and every second he applied the toy down to his sternum. Historia was still dressed but Levi wanted to excite her that way. She could see how her breath was shaking with every advance he gave her.  
—¿ Does it excite you?  
— Yes...  
Levi moved his lipstick towards her nipples, I could see them hardening through her clothes, and the young woman started to moan.  
— Ah...Ahh...  
Levi did it with circular movements, with soft and slow movements, then he started the movement towards his belly. The young woman was breathing heavily.  
—¿Are you ready for what's coming?  
— Yes...please...  
Levi brushed slowly until he reached his Mount of Venus. The toy vibrated more and more, when he felt some tremors in his belly and reached his underwear.  
The girl moaned a lot. It was a powerful current, even though the caresses were made on top of her clothes, and the worst thing was that she did not caress him in her intimacy.  
Suddenly I turn off the toy, and the girl was a little surprised but then she changed her gaze to one of disappointment. Levi made a long face.  
—¿ Did you choose the little machine more than me?  
I look at him curiously.  
—¿ What? ¿Are you jealous?  
— I can't deny feeling displaced.  
—¿Don't you? This "little machine" is not even comparable to you.  
In that Levi kissed her, while he straightened her to the bed.  
— Come here... Sit on my lap.  
The young woman agreed to the request, turning her back. Levi began to remove those white wings with great care, leaving them aside while he continued with the work of his caresses. Historia could feel his excitement in his thighs.  
Levi pulled his hair aside while caressing his neck with wet touches of his tongue, the girl felt that she was teleporting him into an intense and magical world, it's just wonderful.  
Gently lowering the straps of her dress from her shoulders, eagerly releasing her underwear, Levi did not want to leave her naked, he just wanted to see her semi-naked as happened that time when they made love in the office at work, see her with her blouse open and her breasts releasing that beautiful bra is very sexy, They were very lucky that nobody was there and that Levi turned off the cameras in his office. For a long time his fantasy was to do it in a public place where he worked, and now he was showing his girlfriend how that little toy could at least replace the pleasure that Levi gave her every day.  
Historia leaning back, she kissed him ardently, while Levi squeezed her nipples, and very soon her fingers were free to travel to her dress, bringing her trembling fingers close to her underwear. Levi stroked her clitoris over her underwear and the young woman moaned passionately.  
— Oh Levi... Don't stop...  
— Of course I won't.  
The young man was so excited, he literally wanted to tear off her underwear. He forcefully tore off her lace bikini and the girl was a little confused.  
—¡¡ Hey!! You broke my...¡¡ Ahhhhh!!  
The girl could not reply any more, because Levi caressed her clitoris with his fingers, sometimes he pinched it and that pain made her dizzy.  
— Levi... You are a...  
—Demon... I know... I will devour you my little Angel.  
Levi kept on caressing her quickly, he penetrated her with his fingers inside her and the girl moaned madly.  
Suddenly he stopped those movements, so he decided to separate her inner lips with the fingers of his right hand while with his left he took the lipstick again and when he turned it on, he started with tortuous movements that trembling button.  
Historia screamed. She had never felt intense pain before. Until the pleasure came back intensely, the young woman was shocked with that intensity. She felt an electric current throughout her body. Very soon she reached her orgasm and when it descended the sensation returned for a second even more powerful than the first.  
— ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!  
Levi quickly put the toy aside, which finally freed his phallus and anxiously penetrated his girlfriend.  
The movements were so strong and deep, I knew that what they were doing is a risk if Levi did not finish outside, but I wanted to feel it that way as the first time, also returned to the caresses with the toy on his clitoris, it was something intensely incredible the senses.  
— Imagine that it is me, licking your delicious clitoris. - I whispered in her ear as she continued with torturous movements in her intimacy and lunges.  
— Levi... If my Love... you are wonderful...  
— Just... I'll stop if I'm close...  
— Do it in my mouth... I beg you- pleaded the ecstatic girl.  
Her onslaughts are so violent, and she wanted to make the wish that Historia asked her, she literally left the toy on the side and took care of her movements that were so deep and brutal while she held it with her hips, both of them screaming madly.  
—¡Shit!  
— Levi... I'm coming... ¡¡Ahhhh!!  
— Me too...Honey... Fuck...I can't take it anymore...¡¡Ahhhh!!  
Levi clenched his teeth trying to endure that pile of intensity, simply that pleasure was from another planet but he didn't want to end up inside, so he moved to Historia quickly and the young woman in front of him devours his shaky sex with her lips while she tastes his burning semen.  
— Uhhh is very good.  
The young man was smiling with a bit of haughtiness.  
— Well, it's my genes,¿don't you think?  
Historia smiled mischievously and tapped him on the shoulder.  
— You're a real handful, ¿you know that?  
— No... to be honest. But I'm completely and madly in love with you.  
The young woman smiled sweetly and slowly approached her boyfriend, she replied.  
— I'm also... You are the love of my life.  
As she said those words, they joined in a passionate kiss, begging the sky for the minutes to pass slowly. They knew that day would come sooner or later, but for every second they wanted to melt and love each other madly until they met again.

CONTINUE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAA
> 
> THIS IS A SPECIAL FICTION ON HALLOWEEN DAY, SO THAT YOU KNOW IT'S A HIGHLIGHT FICTION WHICH IS A STAGE TO BE ATTEMPTED, EVEN BE CAREFUL WITH THE SPOILERS.
> 
> WE WILL SEE WHAT THE SEXY VAMPIRE WILL DO IN FRONT OF HIS SWEET ANGEL.


	8. Chapter 7: FIVE YEARS AGO IN A DREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumary:  
> Finally we will see the introspective scene of Levi's past and Historia,with dreams, pains, disappointments but also of hope. The Flashback that everyone is waiting for.

It was always the same. He knew the dialogue recited from memory by his mother about his reality. Historia as a young girl of 13, she could not bear the toxic relationship between them, and perhaps the only way for that suffering to end is for her not to exist anymore.  
It was sad that her mother hated her, besides the woman drowned her sorrows in alcohol because of her bad decisions, she still remembered her father, a family man, in whom she had no qualms about impregnating her mother but who would never leave his life to be with her.  
Historia had excellent grades in high school, for lack of someone in whom she felt loved, she developed a way to be a perfectionist in everything she did, also she was about to enter a good high school because of her grades, and with the scholarship that would help because with the money her mother had she wasted it in her vice, and she would not give a penny for her future.  
The arguments continued every day, and the truth of Historia needed to escape from the hell she was living in.  
In the morning, walking to get to school, Eren joined in and they always arrived together. It was funny how the classmates invented rumors that they were "husbands" and other things, it was true, Eren is a very funny boy and also had a strong character which the teenager already had many fans, but his relationship with History is only of brothers, in addition Mr. Jeager has always been very affectionate with the "little Historia", especially when the discussions with his mother became violent, his family always let her stay home for one night.  
— Hey Hisu, ¿could you help me solve an arithmetic exercise?- said Eren, which History always helped her in her studies.  
—¿Don't tell me you haven't done your homework today? ¿What were you doing yesterday?  
— Well... You know...  
That answer of Eren's referred to getting together with friends to do guy stuff at her house when she was alone, where having little friends and hanging out the rest of the day instead of studying, was commonplace.  
— All right, here it is, and hurry up before the teacher arrives.  
That's how he kept his classes going, to tell you the truth Historia hated weekends, because of the situation with his mother at home, and since it was Friday, he would look for some excuse to try and avoid the discussions.  
At the end of the classes, all the children were happy about the arrival of the weekend, while Historia was preparing to go home.  
— Listen... Remember in the morning- said Eren.  
The girl looked at him without understanding what he meant.  
— How absent-minded you are,¿ don't you remember that I'll be there for my birthday?  
— ¡¡Ahhh right!! ¿What are you going to do?  
— Well, there will be food and girls! Tomorrow I'll be waiting for you at 7 pm. Don't forget.  
—Yes... I will. See you tomorrow.  
So both friends separated while the girl was walking around looking in some shop to buy her a present.

While many miles away, there was a luxurious party in a mansion that afternoon. The music was impressive, and you could see the people in their costumes in the garden, the atmosphere was adorned with flowers, and accompanied by a beautiful decoration with the letters "Levi and Petra", it was a celebration party where in a week, both will join in Marriage.  
— ¡Levi! said a teenager with a smiling voice and long hair, while he in a very elegant suit drank a glass of champagne.  
— Ah Mikasa...  
— I've noticed you a bit lonely here in the garden,¿where's Petra?  
— She is attending to the guests, stay calm.  
— If you say so, ¿but who was that old man who wanted to talk to her?  
Levi still kept smiling and continued to drink.  
— So many questions, brat. He is her teacher and boss in the health area. It is natural that they should speak for their profession, since Petra is a nurse.  
—¿But talking about work at a party?  
— Well, that's the way it is with medical students, which I know. And stop thinking about nonsense and let's go talk to my in-laws.  
Levi was walking along with Mikasa and they joined the conversation with Petra's father.  
Meanwhile, the young bride, far from the festive atmosphere, was in a room having a serious conversation with her boss.  
—¡I told you I will not back down!  
—¿Do you want to continue this madness?  
—Peter, it's for the best! I must do it for my future. Levi is my fiancé.  
— Expecting a child from me, no more excuses Petra. I know you love me. ¿Do you want to live a lie?¿ If you want to continue, then why did you tell me the truth?  
— Because you have a right to know, but I don't want to hurt Levi. He will be a good father to my son, no doubt he will.  
Suddenly, the young woman heard her mother calling out to her.  
—Honey, what are you doing here? We are all missing you in the garden.  
— Yes mother...  
— Don't worry Mrs Ral, I was just passing by, I'm retiring because I have a surgery scheduled.  
The woman stared at the man.  
— Oh of course, it's a pity but that's the way the new Hospital Directors are, my daughter thinks highly of you and so do we, never forget that.  
— Thank you, ma'am.  
So the man said goodbye to the other guests as he went out into the garden, while Petra was still inside the house and went into the bathroom to fix her make-up. Her mother came in behind her.  
— Petra,¿ what's going on?  
— Nothing, mother- said the girl, a little nervous.  
— Don't lie to me, I know you perfectly. I know you are pregnant... I found out a few days ago when the maids were cleaning your room. Well, nothing can be done, but Marriage will hide the stupidity of your fiancé who was certainly very clever- said the woman crossing her arms. Do you already know?  
Petra was astonished that her mother had discovered it, but she had to clear things up.  
— No...  
— I imagine you told her after the wedding...  
— It's not like that. The truth is that Levi isn't the father.  
—¿What?  
— The baby is...  
—¿! Peter!?... but daughter, if so, ¿why do you want to continue?¿ It was for that reason he wanted to talk to you, wasn't it?  
— Yes. But it's already decided. I'm marrying Levi.  
—¡ Petra! ¿Do you think I don't notice how he looks at you?!¿ And your feelings?!  
—Stop it, mom! I know you never liked Levi, but he's my fiancé and he deserves respect.  
—¿Respect? Daughter, I didn't betray him like that to make it clear to you.  
Obviously, his mother's words hurt him, and he couldn't help shedding a few tears, as he listened to Levi's voice calling her as he entered the room.  
—Petra, sweetheart,¿ where are you?  
— L-Levi. I'm coming- said the astonished young woman, wiping away her tears.  
When she came out of the bathroom, she found herself face to face with him. Levi was very worried, and especially when he saw the young woman's troubled face.  
—¿Is something wrong? ¿Is everything all right?  
—Yes... it's nothing, just nerves.  
— It is not so much Levi, it is normal for a fiancée to be like that days before getting married.  
— Mrs Ral, sorry to come in here, I was just worried about Petra and... Well, I was already missing her.  
Levi took her hand and they went into the garden together. The party went on as normal, but Levi was very thoughtful about the girl's reaction. He needed to talk to her when the time came.  
— After the party was over, we could go out together.  
— If it's all right with me- said the young woman with a smile, already much calmer.  
Mikasa appeared next to her cousin and hugged him.  
— Levi... Hey, it's late.  
— If Mikasa, I'm going to leave you, Petra and I will go somewhere else.  
—¡It's not fair, you promised to come with me to see a birthday present!  
Levi had completely forgotten, Mikasa really asked him a favour to see a present before arriving at the party.  
—¡Right! He didn't remember - looking at Petra he said - We could all go, ¿right, Sweetie? and if you find what you want I'll leave you at home. Petra and I want to be alone.  
— Okay, okay. In that I don't care what you do, but you need that present.  
— Mikasa, ¿what if you leave it better for another day? suggested her cousin.  
—¡No! Tomorrow is his birthday, and I'm invited to his party.  
— How stubborn you are. Besides, don't tell me it's this brat who answered your mobile phone,¿ right?  
Mikasa rolled her eyes. When Levi is very overprotective he was exasperating, even though he clarified that it was a misunderstanding.  
— Levi please.  
— Well, we're off.¿Happy?  
Mikasa gave little cries of happiness, in spite of the strong character of his cousin, Mikasa always wins this battle and who not, manipulates it with facility when she begs.  
—¡Mikasa is so enthusiastic! Is this present for a boyfriend or something like that?  
Mikasa was frozen with the young woman's words, and the girl only bowed her head in shame, Petra hit the nail on the head, but the truth is that she had not yet confessed her feelings, while Levi was annoyed with his typical jealousy of an older cousin.  
The three said goodbye and thanked him for the evening. While the others were very kind until Levi, on saying goodbye to his mother-in-law, froze with the enigmatic look that woman gave him.  
He drove quickly with Petra at his side and Mikasa sitting in the back.  
The only shop they found open in the area was a clothing boutique, the girl didn't know how to choose well because if she saw Eren a few times at the parties at her house, she had no idea that she could decide. Also about clothes she didn't know the size, whether it was trousers or a T-shirt. Until she saw a military-style banana tree in a shop window with accessories such as a checkbook and a wallet.  
In the end Mikasa requested it, while Levi paid for the items.  
— Well Mikasa, here are the things for your "little friend".  
—¡Ah cousin I love you!  
— Yes... Of course- said the young man, "but a sweet smile appeared, as long as Mikasa was happy, that was more than enough.  
Arriving home quickly, which belonged to Levi Kuchel's mother and his uncle Kenny, Mikasa was very happy, she already had a plan to give her present to that boy who drove her crazy.  
— See you soon Mikasa- said the couple waving goodbye.  
— Thank you and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, jealous cousin, take advantage of staying with Petra all the time, I'll take care of all the preparations during the week  
Levi and Petra nodded and together they went to a flat that Levi is renting. Of course, with the money he earns at his job if it was a very good salary, what was difficult is to buy a property, since his savings were for the organization of the Marriage and more the event, besides he had to pay some expensive gifts he made for his fiancée.  
They arrived and more than being alone for a few moments, he wanted to know what was happening to him while they sat on the bed they shared.  
— Petra, I'm worried about you and seeing your pale face scares me, if you have something that distresses you, just tell me. I know I haven't said it before, but for a few months since you were hired to work at the hospital I have noticed you changing, it was just after we set a date for our wedding.  
Petra listened carefully to her future husband and it hurt her heart to lie to him.  
— It is... As my mother used to say, it's nerves. You know that getting married isn't every day.  
— Yes... You're right.  
Levi hugged her a little more calmly, but Petra felt like dying.  
— If you say it's all right, then we'll move on, now if you're not sure we can postpone the wedding for a few months...  
—¡Don't do it ¡Please Levi!  
Petra kept looking scared, but he just nodded his answer without wanting to know more than his reaction.  
—It's okay. Forgive me for not understanding you, besides I must leave worries aside, since now we will see each other very little, we will only be separated for a week.  
\- You are so good and patient with me Levi, forget everything that happened before and as your fiancée I will make love to you.  
Already more calm and trying to look normal, Petra started the movements but without kissing him, she began to undress him, as it would be the last time they would see each other and be together. Levi was very worried about why she was not kissing him, maybe he was thinking too much, it was just nerves and all that accumulation of emotions and he was also feeling it. But he longed to see Petra happy when they got married.  
Finally, late in the morning, Levi threw the condom away in the bathroom, washed his face while looking in the mirror and when he returned, Petra fell soundly asleep but saw that he had a trace of tears on his cheeks. She sat down next to him and stroking his black hair with her wet fingers she wondered over and over again.

"What do you have Petra?"

Historia was on the street and she didn't dare go in. It was unpleasant that when she arrived at the door of the house in the afternoon after having bought a birthday present, she found her father's car parked. This visit was undoubtedly to have sex with her mother. This was one of the reasons for the discussions with his mother about him, and she was already very tired and the cold night wind was banging heavily on the window of the house, it was really horrible.  
Until suddenly, she saw the man come out while the young girl was still sitting on the pavement. The man just looked at her and said:  
—¿Ah, you were here?  
Historia just stared at him.  
— You know why I stayed on the street waiting.  
The man was laughing loudly. You could tell that he had drunk like his mother, but this behaviour embarrassed the girl.  
— Well, these things happen, and your mother has not yet lost her taste for being with me...  
But Historia didn't want to hear any more.  
— Please... Go away- said the girl with tears in her eyes.  
—¡Historia! - inside the house she heard her mother's scream, which was so repeated that she reacted with her body to the shock of having been surprised.  
— You're going to get a childish beating for disrespecting me, but that's none of my business.  
The man left, while Historia waited for a few minutes for the storm to calm down, he entered the house and closed the door softly without making any noise avoiding a confrontation with his mother, but her mother appeared behind her and without caring anything I pulled her hair.  
—¡Ahhh it hurts, let go of my hair mum!  
—¡Who do you think you are giving orders to your father, you daring bitch! -When she said that she gave him a loud slap, the girl was left lying on the floor. Her mother watched as Historia whimpered in pain touching her cheek, and without showing any remorse, she ignored her completely, shutting herself in her room with a slamming door.  
The girl was crying, she didn't expect this reaction so soon from her mother in hitting her just by putting a foot, she thought she would be worried that she would arrive at that time of the night in her house, but how wrong she was.  
She went into her room and kept some clothes, as she was still wearing her school uniform, so she sneaked out of the house in the middle of the cold night, it was past midnight, but within minutes she arrived at her friend Eren's house who lived a few blocks away.  
Luckily, the house was lit up and I rang the bell, but Carla opened the door a few minutes later.  
—¡Ah, little one! How late you are in our house in the middle of the night.¡ It's very dangerous for you to be alone at this time of day!  
— Aunt Carla, sorry... I...  
The child started crying in the woman's arms. Carla didn't need to explain what had happened.  
— Don't worry, everything will be fine. It's very late, you're shivering from the cold so I'll serve you some warm milk.  
The girl sat down on a small table in the kitchen, while she dried her tears, the woman served her hot chocolate milk and bread with ham.  
— I hope you like it, I imagine you haven't eaten anything since you came home from school,¿ right?  
— Yes, aunt.  
The girl was very hungry, she literally devoured what Carla had served.  
—Do you like chocolate-flavoured milk- asked the woman.  
—¡Yes! ¡Chocolate is my favourite!¡ It's all very tasty. Thank you very much!  
—What's going on- asked a man appearing with a magazine in his hands.  
— Dear, Historia will stay over.  
The man stared at the young woman, then nodded tenderly.  
— Little one, don't worry, you know if you need help we are only here to support you.  
— Sorry for causing you trouble and for arriving at this hour- replied the girl.  
— Don't worry, in a few minutes we'll go to sleep, since tomorrow is Eren's birthday, Carla and I are looking at some things for the party.  
— Yes, Eren will be very happy.¿ Is she resting now?  
— No... Not at all- said a young man who was very happy to see his friend at home.  
—¡Eren! ¡I thought you'd find yourself sleeping!  
—¡Ha! ¿Do you think I'm the same as you? You're worse than Sleeping Beauty.  
While the children were smiling, both adults were equally happy.  
It was already very late so they had to sleep. Historia had a guest room downstairs, while Eren and her parents used the upstairs.  
In fact, the Jeager's were already thinking of talking to Historia's mother about allowing the little girl to stay at their house, perhaps making the adoption arrangements were not so far off.  
The next morning, Historia woke up covered in clean sheets and a cozy down, the smell of the room was so pleasant, not even close to her home, it was a heavy smell in the air and not to mention the alcohol.  
She was very grateful for the Jeager, she finally knew what a Family was.  
But she should not have any illusions, they do it because they are good people, but that does not mean that Carla can be the mother she never had. In spite of everything, she loved her mother and her good heart made her care about her.  
When she woke up at about 10 o'clock in the morning, she used the bathroom on the ground floor. It had been a long time since she had bathed in hot water, as she was not used to it she almost had an embarrassment, so she opened the door of the bath to let the steam out.  
She dressed herself with the change of clothes that she collected at home, while a towel covered her wet hair. The problem is that when she bathed, the pain in her scalp came back when her mother pulled her hair, if not almost bald.  
He left the room and went to the kitchen. On top of the counter there was a piece of paper written that said the following:

"Hello, Historia Good morning, Grisha and I went out early to buy things for the celebration. Stay at home and help yourself to whatever you want. See you.  
Carla"

The young lady was excited, she is a good woman.  
Until the emotion suddenly dissipated, as she felt the knock at the door. The girl walked up and opened the hall.  
—¡Happy birthday!...Eren.  
The one who was greeting anxiously was a young black-haired girl with a package in her hands and when she saw the blonde girl the greeting was completely deflated. The story was equally astounding.  
— This... Hello... ¿Are you related to Eren?  
-Who are you- asked the young woman dryly.  
— I am... Historia...  
For Mikasa, seeing a girl with a towel in her hair and with clear signs of having just bathed was not a good sign, literally her mind started to imagine unpleasant things.  
—¡Hey Hisu! ¡You've already bathed, right! I want you to prepare something for me that I'm hungry for... Wait... ¿Mikasa? - Eren was cut off completely when she saw the guest on the doorstep.  
The girl was furious, it was obvious that being brazen she could have slept with this brat, with the proof of seeing her with such confidence with the way they treat each other. Moreover, Eren himself, in one of his conversations with her, told her that he had no relatives or cousins, as his parents were only children.  
—¿What do you think I am? ¡You're an idiot!  
Both boys were surprised by the reaction of the newcomer. Finally she took a heavy breath trying to calm down her uncontrollable rage.  
— Hey Mikasa... wait a minute - said Eren very nervously.  
— I don't need to explain myself- answered the girl with a cold voice. When I said this, I gave the package to History who didn't understand anything.  
—¿Huh?  
— Oh and this... you'd better give it to them.  
Mikasa turned away from the house showing his tears and finally they flowed on his cheeks.  
— But... ¿What? ¡Eren wait!- exclaimed the blonde girl as she saw the boy running out to meet her.  
—¡Hey Mikasa!  
—¡What do you want!  
— This is a misunderstanding, let me explain- said the boy still panting with the rush to reach her.  
—¡I don't want to! I came from so far away to leave you a present, but I see you have a better birthday present. I'm leaving! Forget that I'll be at the party.  
—¡Ahhh shut up Mikasa you are imagining things!¡ She is my best friend, we are like brothers!  
—¿Brothers? Yes I see, even the brothers took a bath together,¿ didn't they?  
Eren was scratching her head, really this girl exasperated him, but she was also the most beautiful girl he had ever met, so he firmly took her arm and no matter what they were in the middle of the street he kissed her.  
Mikasa was shocked, but instead of giving him a loud slap, he couldn't help but follow that feeling of his first kiss. Finally they looked into each other's eyes and embraced in the middle of the cold morning. Historia that remained on the doorway left her mouth open and flushed.  
— Oh my... How romantic.  
After a few moments, the couple returned more calmly, this time Mikasa changed completely from a cold girl to a kind one.  
— I'm sorry for my behaviour, I'm really sorry.  
— It's all right, it's natural that you imagined wrong things if you saw me that way.  
— So your name is Historia,¿ right? I'm Mikasa.  
Both girls smiled politely. They realized that despite starting off on the wrong foot the first time, you could see a special chemistry growing between the two of them.  
— It was a pleasure to meet you.  
Eren was still happy that History could be her friend, she was sad about her friend Ymir's departure abroad, and with her serious problems because of her mother, she could clear her mind and also have good vibes from the environment that is haunting her.  
— ¿And that Mr. Ogre let you out? asked Eren sarcastically.  
—¡ Hey! Don't talk like that about my cousin, ¿don't you remember I told you that he is my only family?  
— Not really...- said the indifferent boy.  
Mikasa sighed incessantly and since Eren didn't like that Levi called on his mobile phone a few days ago and by mistake he answered instead because they both simply had the same mobile phone model, it was obvious that Levi almost caused a World War.  
—¿ A cousin?- she asked curiously about Historia.  
— Yes... he is going to get married in a few days, he is very overprotective with me, so I hope he will find happiness, because he is a very good person.  
Historia listened attentively to Mikasa's words, and really she also wished for a longing to find the happiness of so much pain felt in her life.  
— ¿And why are you at Eren's? ¿And your family?  
Historia smiled sadly, and seeing the genuine conversation the jet-haired girl gave her, she decided to tell about her life, her mother and what happened last night.  
Historia made Mikasa feel more sympathetic to her, plus it wouldn't be a bad idea for a plan she wants to formalize.  
— Hey, ¿what do you think about coming to live with me after my cousin's marriage? I live alone in that huge family house and so we could go together, of course if he agrees we'll make it happen, ¿don't you think?  
Historia didn't know very well how to take this suggestion from Mikasa, but it's not such a bad idea to become independent, and I didn't want to be bothering Eren and her family every time she had problems with her mother at home.  
— I'll think about it and confirm you better.  
— All right, give me your mobile phone number to add you.  
Historia smiled in shame:  
— I don't really have a mobile phone.  
— Well, give him the message with Eren and make it specific.  
So, when the Jeager shopping team arrived, they met Mikasa and she became their "official girlfriend". They were both happy, but they'll have a conversation with their son because he's so precocious at being a boyfriend and he won't be able to mess up. They will not want to find the surprise of being grandparents before their time.  
While the Jeager invited the girls to lunch, on the condition that they help with the preparation of the party, they were delighted.  
History could sense what a real family was, and meeting Mikasa she felt so comfortable, it was like she was the sister she never had. Although her father had five children, she never had the chance to meet or have a relationship, possibly her father had to keep everything secret so as not to expose her double life.  
And well, the time came to prepare everything. It was a lot of fun, not only did they help decorate the room, but Carla also taught the girls how to cook. Obviously it was a good idea to cook something homemade, as Mikasa would get tired of ordering prepared and frozen food paid for by his cousin every time he came home from school, and on the days that Levi stayed home, he didn't cook either and also ordered food.  
Until the night came for the party. Many girls who thought they had a chance to conquer the green-eyed boy were surprised that the one who shared the least in the meetings was that girl with a mysterious air.  
Eren also invited some other friends who knew each other from Primary School, and the party was great.  
She received many gifts, and the loud music gave an air of festivity and joy. Historia felt much more animated in a long time, she talked to Mikasa, Eren, but she did not dare to meet other people.  
There was a somewhat petulant boy, he was tall, stocky, and of the group of primary school friends he was the most outstanding.  
— Hey Reiner,¿ what are you waiting for to put something more in tune with my birthday? ¡The music you put on looks like a funeral!  
— ¡You're an idiot, Eren! What happens is that you don't know how to appreciate good music.  
That boy was so arrogant that History took a terrible shine to him. He was the great leader who led the group and was the one who had the gift of speech in all the conversations and everyone else listened to him carefully.  
Until at one point, the two of them crossed paths in the corridor while the girl went to get drinks, and Reiner with his very direct character, sought conversation from her:  
— ¿What's your name, Princess?  
But the girl looked at him seriously and simply went on her way ignoring him.  
¿What did he think? Even she didn't give him the confidence to treat her like that. Did this guy have anything that caught his attention? There was really nothing striking for Historia, he wasn't handsome, not to mention his impertinent character.  
So the party was moving forward at a very late hour. It was already midnight, and at that time Mikasa's mobile phone was ringing, it was Levi who was calling him, despite the noise, the girl moved away a little so that she could talk to the young man.  
—¿Mikasa? I'm calling you because I'll pick you up, it's very late.  
— ¡No Levi please! I want to stay a little longer.  
— No brat, the commitment was that you stay until midnight and you must keep it.  
Mikasa was disappointed, but she was right in her point.  
— It's okay cousin. I'll give you the address.  
When the call was cut off, Mikasa went to Eren to tell her that she should leave. The boy was surprised, but agreed that he should keep the promise.  
— Well, don't worry, after all we're engaged, I'll call you when you get there.  
Both boys shared a moment alone kissing, but unfortunately Historia appeared in the next room and unwittingly interrupted the couple.  
— ¡Oh sorry!  
Both boys looked at her but then burst out laughing.  
— ¡Hahah! It's nothing Hisu! ¡As long as you don't interrupt us when we get to have sex everything will be fine! - said Eren cheeky.  
— Shut up you idiot!- exclaimed the girl, dead from shame. History looked at this couple and they actually looked very good together, there was a very powerful chemistry, and she really sensed a little bit of jealousy because she felt a little bit displaced, but it was a kind of jealousy of friends.  
— Historia, I have to go. My cousin has just called me and will pick me up.  
— Oh I see.  
— But don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you and talk to him.  
—But Mikasa... I haven't decided yet- said the girl, a bit shy.  
— Hisu, that's the best idea for me. Don't think about it too much- said Eren.  
After a few moments, Historia finally decided:  
— It's all right. I accept your proposal.  
— ¡Good! I'll talk about it so you can move in a few days.  
— ¿And if he doesn't agree? asked the young woman.  
— I assure you that he will.  
At that moment, Reiner arrived, interrupting the boys. I was looking for the little story, since I wanted to invite her to the dance floor.  
— Come, let's dance.  
The girl looked at him a little surprised, she didn't expect him to have the audacity to invite her without knowing her opinion.  
— Eh... no... I want to be here. Besides Mikasa will be leaving soon and I want to accompany her to the exit.  
— Come on, you have to have fun, there's a reason you're at a party, you shouldn't just be talking.  
— Don't worry and go, I'll tell you what we talked about later.  
Reiner took the opportunity to grab her doll and bring it to the dance floor, and the girl looked at Mikasa smiling as she walked away.  
At that moment, the black-haired girl's mobile phone warned her that Levi had arrived, and giving Eren gentle kisses goodbye, she went to meet him at the exit.  
Levi was waiting for her inside his car. The music was heard all over the block, but the neighbours didn't care, as it was a weekend.  
— You've been here a long time- asked Mikasa.  
— No... just now.¿ How did it go?  
— Yes... very well- said the girl, as Levi drove off, but she thought it was not yet time to comment on his courtship with Eren.  
— I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
— Yes... you know I wanted to ask you a question: I met a girl of my age and well, she is living a somewhat complicated family problem. I would like her to live in the house.  
Levi looked at his cousin and didn't expect it.  
— Mikasa, ¿how can you do that if you barely know her?  
— Levi, she is a good girl.  
— It has nothing to do with that, you don't realize the big problem we will have if a girl lives with you without her parents' authorization.  
— They don't care about her, her father doesn't care about her and her mother is an alcoholic.  
Levi moaned somewhat annoyed. He didn't want to cause problems for others, but neither could he play dumb when someone is experiencing such a powerful family drama.  
— Mikasa,¿ this girl is about your age, isn't she?  
— Yes. Please Levi, whatever it is we must help people who are in trouble, besides it would be a good company. ¿Please?  
Levi took a deep breath, until he finally agreed, plus she wouldn't feel lonely when he got married.  
— It is well. He can stay, but the least amount of trouble his family makes has to go.  
— There, cousin, I adore you- exclaimed the girl, hugging him.  
As they headed for the house, Levi helped her wake up a little. He was very worried about what had happened to his girlfriend, to tell you the truth it was not the meeting of future spouses that he had dreamed of, and he had a bad feeling about it.  
— ¿And how was it with Petra?  
— Very well- lied the young man.  
— Good, it won't be long now before you're a married man.  
— Yes... but you don't have to worry about me. You'll see that after the honeymoon I'll be back.  
— Cousin, all I want is for you to be happy.  
Levi caressed her hair softly, he felt happy because Mikasa is a very sweet girl and a ray of hope infected his troubled heart with her words full of confidence.

By Monday, Levi had already arrived early for the Fritz Company, he had been working for a year with Dina, his absolute boss.  
He and Zeke were good comrades and mates, they went out to lunch together and in the past from the University they would go on parties with various girls who would appear to him on the way, of course, each one would feel a respect if the situation arose of looking at the same girl, but most of the time Levi had all the winning chips because they chose him, so there was no problem on Zeke's part, as for the girls they were just "entertainment". It was just a kind of macho competition.  
— Well Levi, I'm looking forward to your "Matricide" this Saturday, you won't be able to see girls like before.  
Levi was smiling, really when Zeke wanted to be funny, he was more than happy to do it.  
— ¿What do you mean "Matricide" idiot?  
— I don't know how you do it to be faithful seeing your record. Or Petra is really the woman in your life.  
— You're right.  
— Yes... I am curious how the future girl chosen for me would be, ¿will I feel like a fool to see how you act?  
— It is possible, when you fall in love you will see a change in your life. You will try to be a better person for her.  
— ¿Where did you get this cheap poetry? ¿From a romance novel or what?  
— Idiot.  
Both young people were laughing, there was a great chemistry between them, but unfortunately, a decision will make that friendship decrease suddenly.  
Dina Fritz had said in a previous meeting that she planned to look for a person who would be her right hand, all that was needed was intelligence and the desire to do so. Levi believed that Zeke would be the one chosen, firstly because he was her firstborn, secondly if Levi was very cold and calculating in business but he was literally a Genius, however Zeke had a lot of courage and was an excellent public relation. He was a good negotiator.  
When Dina called both youngsters, Levi gave her all the support to make Zeke the chosen one, but when Dina's words said "Levi Ackerman" she could not believe it.  
Zeke stormed out of the meeting room without a word and Levi was shocked.  
— ¿Why was I elected?  
— Levi, there is no doubt that my choice is because of your ability.  
— President, I appreciate your words, but Zeke has skills that are much more in line with the person you are asking for.  
— I don't think so, Zeke is my son but what he has is a lack of character, it takes a person highly prepared for the challenge I need. In time he will thank me, which even though he is my son does not mean that I cannot criticize his lack of leadership. That's why I chose you, you are undoubtedly the most qualified to undertake this undertaking.  
— President, I appreciate your words but... I will not accept it.  
— Levi... you are making a serious mistake, in business it doesn't matter about feelings or friendship.  
— I know... but Zeke has wanted it for a long time, and it is not fair for me to take his place. I'm really sorry.  
Dina looked at him and finally accepted the young man's resolution.  
— It's okay... it's a shame but there won't be another chance.  
— It is better this way, and again, thank you President.  
Levi left the room and looking everywhere, he found Zeke in his office in a lost attitude while writing some reports.  
— Zeke, you were here.  
— ¿What does the Vice President want from a person like me?  
Levi was shocked by his colleague's reaction, but he had to make things clear.  
— It's OK, I rejected Dina's proposal, so you must not be discouraged and you will see that ...  
—¿Discourage me? I felt offended, humiliated and it's not fair, all my effort was worthless.  
— Don't worry, you'll see that Dina will choose you later.  
— ¿Don't you understand? She already had her choice and if it's not you, no one will be chosen.  
— Zeke, don't think about it...  
—¡ It's always been the same, damn it!  
— ¿What are you talking about?  
— ¡Ever since college, I've always been a goddamn second fiddle! ¿Why does it have to be you?  
— You idiot, I don't care and get it through your head, it's never been my desire to be superior to you, and it's a shame you think this way.  
But Zeke was blind with anger, he couldn't what his partner's words made him see the truth.  
— You know, it doesn't matter anymore, just do whatever you want. Go to my mother and accept her proposal.  
\- ¿Are you a shit or what? I told you I don't care about that fucking position! I'd better leave and see if you'll calm down.  
Levi was pissed off, Zeke if he's getting on his nerves, but this time he went to hell.  
As the day progressed, the tense relationship between the two did not change. Levi stopped looking for ways to start a conversation and let time heal this misunderstanding. He knew that when he got married he would have a few days off for his honeymoon, so I hope that on his return, they can go back to being the crazy guys they always were.  
Besides, I needed to think about how the preparations Petra and her Family were doing, but she couldn't have a conversation with her fiancée and according to her mother, she was "busy" and for that reason she couldn't take her calls. He was actually very discouraged in days to get married and not know anything about the "woman of his life".  
Levi was already in a mental breakdown, when already on Friday, he didn't know anything about Petra, he was calling on the phone during his free hours, but his mobile phone was turned off. He didn't understand anything about what this girl was going through in his head, not even a "I love you" "I miss you" as Levi wished hours ago for his liaison.

Historia was leaving school hours with Eren, they were on their way home from what they thought would be a weekend without news. As the girl was discouraged by the weekend, she had no choice but to stay at home and endure her mother's screams.  
— Hisu I have a message for you from Mikasa, yesterday she told me that it is not a problem for you to stay at home, as she has been very busy with her studies and some things in helping to prepare the party for her cousin who is getting married tomorrow, so get organized so that you can go this Sunday. And don't worry, my dad will take care of everything in taking your things.  
The girl was relieved. That's very good news.  
— ¡Oh thank you so much! And I want you to thank Mikasa for everything.  
— Yes, don't worry, you'll see that things will work out.  
So when both boys arrived at the corner, they said goodbye and separated. History was so happy that with this release you will be able to look for new horizons and all the sorrow of an unpleasant atmosphere will have a good ending.  
The girl arrived home, but was surprised that her mother was not there. Surely she must be buying something, and trying to give her a way to thank her, Historia opted to clean the house before her parent arrived.  
She took advantage of washing her uniform and ventilated the house to get rid of the bad smell, she even had enough time to shake the furniture, but her mother still didn't arrive.  
As she got a little hungry, she prepared something for tea time until at the end, there was no sign of her mother.  
The girl was really getting worried, maybe even the woman was in a bar drinking. Unfortunately, whenever Historia picked her up, the woman reacted violently, which is why the girl stayed at home until her arrival.  
After a while, he started to watch TV in the living room, it was after 8 o'clock at night, when he felt the strong blow of the hall.  
The girl got up quickly believing that it was her mother, however at the doorway there was a policeman.  
She felt her chest pounding.  
—Good evening,¿ is this Mrs. Alma Lenz's house?  
— Yes, it is.  
— ¿Are you her daughter?  
— Yes, sir... Is something wrong?  
— I came to inform you that your mother had an accident, she was run over.  
The girl groaned from the shock covering her mouth with her trembling hands.  
—¡¡ Mom!! Tell me, officer, ¿how are you feeling?  
— She is calm, she only suffered fractures in her body, but she is out of danger, she was very lucky, although I must inform you that the woman was in a state of drunkenness when she crossed in an unauthorized street and the motorcyclist passed her to take her.  
— ¿Which hospital is she in?  
—¿ It's in the city centre, do you have anyone else in your family? ¿An adult so you don't go alone?  
— Yes... I have some neighbours, I'll go immediately to warn them.  
So the girl and the policeman went to the Jeager's house together. The officer notified the family and the three of them accompanied the girl and went to the hospital.  
The girl was very frightened. She was frantically looking for the ward where her mother was to be hospitalized, while Eren calmed her down with calm words.  
Life could not possibly have taken a fatal turn.¿ Why did destiny insist on making her life difficult?¿ Was Historia in the afterlife an evil girl? She could not understand the reasons, but in her mind all she wanted was to see her mother and know if she was all right.  
They found the waiting room, the woman was in surgery for the fractures, but within a few hours, she will leave the ward and recover.  
The girl was in that room with Eren and the Jeager's next to her, while the hours slowly advanced in the middle of the night.

Levi had arrived at the flat after his departure time, in minutes Mikasa also arrived bringing the dinner jacket that he would use for the ceremony tomorrow, and also his dress. But far from seeing that excited bridegroom, his countenance was worried.  
— Don't worry, you must be very nervous, it's natural.  
— Mikasa, you are right but it is not tomorrow's nerves, to tell the truth it is Petra who worries me.  
—¿ Did something happen? ¿Did she give you an explanation?  
— I wish she would tell me what's going on, we haven't spoken since the last time we were together, and every time I call she doesn't answer my calls.  
Mikasa did not want to make any judgement, she never thought that the situation was more complicated than she imagined.  
— ¿So what do you plan to do?  
—Go to her parents' house and see what's going on. I have a suspicion that her parents are covering up for her.  
— I will accompany you.  
Levi looked at his cousin and softened his countenance and replied:  
— It's not necessary, you've done a lot for me these days, so you'd better rest. I won't be long in coming back.  
Mikasa nodded unconvincingly, but she had to respect Levi's wishes. At that moment, they heard the sound of the bell, and when Levi opened the door he met Petra with a worried look.  
—¡ Petra! ¡Was o worried about you!  
The young man embraced her tenderly, while the young woman trembled at the sight of that warm embrace.  
Levi felt the reaction of the young woman and slowly broke away and staring at her he asked her:  
— ¿What is it?  
— Levi. I'm very sorry... but I can't marry you.  
That answer to Levi left him numb, but he tried to keep calm.  
— Oh. I see... but please come in, it's late and it's very cold, so we can talk much better.  
Petra said nothing as she agreed to Levi's request, although her words sounded very unsettled, Levi still treated her gently as he led her into the main room.  
When Mikasa saw Petra enter, he realised that the situation was not at all fortunate.  
— All right, we will talk about this, but Mikasa must leave.  
— ¿Why do you want this to be Petra?¿ Is there something you don't want me to know? said the girl with a little harshness in her voice.  
— ¡Mikasa please calm down! Levi was trying to handle this situation as best he could, while looking at Petra he said -Mikasa stays.  
— It's okay- said the young woman, not convinced.  
— So, if I tell you about the other time if you are not ready for tomorrow, we will postpone it as I suggested last time, don't worry, I can wait and it is not the end of the world.  
— ¡Levi, stop it!¡ I don't want to hear you talking about me like that! ¿Don't you see?¡ I don't deserve it!  
— ¿What are you talking about? Petra, I'm not upset if you don't want to get married tomorrow, we're very nervous and it's natural that you react this way.  
— ¡Damn it! ¡Levi I can't marry you because I'm pregnant by another man!  
Levi was in a state of shock, he could not believe what he had just heard. He was a guy who always looked for a solution to everything, but this time, the revelation of the young woman left him shocked.  
— No Petra...it's not true what you're saying. You are lying.   
The young woman began to cry intensely while covering her face with both hands, Mikasa's mouth was open, and looking at her cousin she literally didn't react to anything.  
Seeing her crying made it clear to the young man that what his fiancée had said was true, he couldn't believe it, he never imagined he would see a betrayal of such magnitude.  
— ¿Who the hell did you cheat on me with?  
Petra looked at the young man even with red eyes from crying, but she had to tell the truth.  
— Peter, my boss, he was present at the engagement party.  
Levi was shaking his head negatively, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was clear that this bastard was laughing in his face during all this time while he was a complete idiot respecting him, believing that the visit was for his good intentions.  
— So the surgeon, I guess your family knows, your mother, ¿right?  
Petra nodded affirmatively without a word. At that moment, Mikasa hugged Levi containing his pain.  
— ¡Please, I want you to leave, the damage you are doing to my cousin is more than enough!  
When Levi felt Mikasa's embrace, he began to cry, he couldn't take the pain anymore.  
— I'm so sorry, Levi. I hope that one day you will forgive me but I wish with all my heart that you will find a girl much more valuable and better than me. Because you really are an incredible man.  
— ¡Go now!  
Petra wiped away her tears, and nodding the girl's command, left.  
Levi was still in shock and crying intensely, he didn't want to assimilate everything Petra said, ¿maybe that piece of shit was much better than him? He couldn't understand, ¿what had he done wrong?  
— ¡Levi! ¡Please look at me! I am here with you.  
— Mikasa.  
He hugged his cousin tightly, while with a sob he tried to drown out the anguish he felt inside.

Saturday arrived with an intense day of rain, perhaps the sky was already coming with what was to come. History was still in that waiting room without being able to sleep, enormously worried about her mother's situation. She was simply satisfied that the surgery went well and if with care she sees what a good daughter she is, perhaps there is a miracle in which the relationship can improve, so the girl begged the sky hoping that wish would come true.  
Eren and her father went to her house a few hours ago, as the girl did not want to move from the place so they left her as she wished while she accompanied Carla to her side, but they promised that they would return during the midday. Until it was past ten in the morning and Eren arrived bringing her bread and coffee from a drink machine. The girl was grateful for the gesture, but Eren was very worried that the girl hadn't slept at all, so if she ate something, she could get some sleep.  
At that moment, the surgeon appeared and gave her the information that the operation had been a complete success.  
The girl was much calmer, so much so that she went to the man and hugged him, showing her gratitude.  
— Little one, don't thank me so much, it is my mission to help people.  
The girl read the name of the apron curiously to know about the good man who "saved" her mother.  
— Thank you Dr. Schulz, you are a very good man.  
The man smiled very sadly.  
—Now go home and sleep, I'll call for visiting hours.  
— Thank you doctor, I'll leave the number of my parents' house so that they can inform us of any situation - said Eren.  
— Very good boy.  
Carla had asked Eren to stay and rest, as it was not a good idea for such a small child to be alone in her mother's house.  
— I'll have to let Mikasa know that the plan to go home has been postponed, as if Mummy is discharged I want to take care of her.  
Eren suddenly stopped.  
— ¿Are you sure about that, Hisu?  
— Yes... I want to give Mummy all the love she needs.  
— You're a good girl, I can see that you want to win over your mum by taking care of her because of her accident, but look, I'll support you in whatever you want to do. Besides, things happen for a reason. It turns out that last night I talked to Mikasa and so far the plan for you to move there won't work out, since I found out that his cousin and his girlfriend broke up, so there won't be a wedding.  
— Oh... too bad.  
The girl felt from her heart what her friend and her cousin were going through even though she doesn't know him.  
— And as you can imagine, Mikasa will accompany her cousin in the family home, it may be a long time, but now that I tell you about it, it may be your mother's idea if it turns out the way you want it to.  
— Yes... I hope so.  
said the young woman with great hope.

Levi was in bed and exhausted until very late, he could finally get some sleep. He doesn't know how he managed to drive with Mikasa to his mother and uncle's house, he basically seemed to be an inert being without knowing very well what ground he was treading on.  
When he settled in the room, he was so absorbed in everything that was happening that he kept repeating himself mentally over and over again, which was the wrong thing he had done. Maybe he deserved it for being a cold guy no matter what the girls' feelings were and now he was paying for it more than ever.  
Very close to 7 o'clock in the morning he was able to get some sleep, but he was not in the mood for anything.  
What would he do with things, the church, the dinner? He had to cancel it even though he had paid a lot of money for all this, in the end he didn't care if the Ral family would compensate in part, and he wanted to forget this kind of people, with Petra instead he didn't want to hate her but he also couldn't forget the great betrayal he had done to her.  
Mikasa appeared at the doorway of the room while I was bringing him some bread and tea, Levi was the first time that breakfast was served in bed, he was so neat that it was not well seen to eat anything without having bathed before, much less lying down. But he was grateful for his cousin's attention, for the first time he needed someone to comfort him, and with her company he gave him some peace of mind.  
— I warned my friend about staying in the house so relax, you can stay as long as you like.  
— I'm sorry, Mikasa.  
— Don't worry, you are the most important thing right now.  
Levi gave a sad smile, he was really grateful for his concern. But as he ate what was in front of him, his mind kept thinking of Petra.

After several days Grisha received a call from the nurse confirming the visit that would be this very afternoon, the man thanked her for her attention and gave her a warning when she woke up in the morning. He was very impatient, so he prepared himself to be ready, as the visiting time was from 7 p.m.  
The Jeager wanted to accompany the girl, also as Grisha was in charge of the motorcyclist to pay for the surgery and being a doctor in the general area, he knew colleagues in this range of surgery which Alma received a "special" treatment. The woman was left in the best room so that she would feel much more comfortable and not be in a room shared with other patients, so when History sees her mother, it will be in an intimate environment.  
To tell the truth, the girl was nervous, so while they were arriving at the boarding house, she bought a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
When she gave notice for the relatives to come in during visiting hours, the little girl's heart skipped a beat. However, the others told her that she could enter alone while they waited outside the room, thus giving her a meaningful encounter between mother and daughter.  
She saw her mother sleeping on the stretcher, she could see her face with bruises and her arms with bandages. She was very lucky not to have died from that horrible accident, so she calmly went over and started stroking her hair.  
Soon the woman woke up staring at her daughter. She was amazed at what she saw.  
—¿ You? ¿What are you doing here?  
The girl felt a horrible pain in her chest, but she would not let the cold words of her mother overcome her.  
— I'm here to visit you mom, I'm so glad you're okay. You'll see that everything will be different from now on, when you're discharged I'll take care of you.  
However, the woman changed her cold look and without knowing what to do, the young woman left her bouquet of flowers, so as to evaporate that hard look.  
— Look, I chose the chrysanthemums are very nice, with this the room will give you much joy to recover quickly.  
The woman saw the bouquet, but when she took it, she threw it on the floor. Historia had been stunned.  
— ¿Did I ask you to bring something? Besides, you don't have to be here.  
Historia could not believe it, she began to tremble and her back was sweating cold. I didn't understand why she was treating her like that, even though she was close to death she wouldn't change at all.  
— Mom... I...  
—¡ I don't want to see you! ¡Nobody asked you to be here!¡ You're really a pain in the ass!  
The child was crying.  
However, hearing the woman's screams, Eren and her parents entered in alarm, not knowing what was happening. They saw the bouquet lying on the ground, while History was crying covering her face.  
— ¡How dare you treat her like that, she's your daughter-! exclaimed Carla in dismay.  
\- Well... if you are so worried then adopt her, I'll give her to you,¡ this brat is not my daughter! I wish she had never been born!¡ I hate her!  
Eren literally wanted to give this poisonous woman a beating, but when she saw the disturbed state of her friend, she went over to give her peace of mind, yet the child was beside herself.  
— Don't come near me... Please.  
When he said this, he ran away from the place, did not want to look back and was still haunted by those harsh words his mother said to him. He should never have been born, his very existence caused pain to others.  
But Eren was faster and when she left the hospital she managed to catch up with her. He held her for a few moments while the girl cried heartbroken.  
— ¿Why should things turn out that way, Eren?  
— That's the mystery of life, the truth is I don't have all the answers, but let's be clear about the Historia, there are people who love you very much and appreciate you, never forget that... And I want you to live with us because you are already part of my family.  
History cried and was grateful for Eren's words that made her take away all the pain she was feeling, it's true, her mother doesn't deserve a single bit of her love or her tears, and for the first time, she felt her spirit free in which she finally knew what the feeling of a family was.

Three years have passed, Historia was becoming a very beautiful young girl, she was the most admired girl in high school and that sad and depressive girl from the past was left behind.  
She had many admirers in the course, in which Reiner had been trying to conquer her for a year. Of course, she saw it as a nuisance at the beginning of that time when they met, but if it was by chance they coincided in the school they had entered. But Reiner was very patient, and at the beginning of the second year, they started to go out.  
A very enigmatic girl also joined the group, Annie was very special. She spoke as if she were a twenty year old adult, and in that history she felt a great admiration for her maturity. Mikasa had also joined the same high school but unfortunately, they could not coincide in the same course, so they simply met at lunchtime and departure.  
The romance between Mikasa and Eren was going very well, so it was logical that they were together most of the time.  
However, it was not all happiness for Mikasa, she was very worried about the situation of her cousin who still lived in the family home and although he had occasional jobs to pay for expenses and food, from time to time he received letters that would seize the house because of the debts and that apparently had no effect on him.  
If you have noticed that Levi received strange calls from someone in whom there would be the possibility of working "outside", although he became a cold guy and told him absolutely nothing of the plans he had. He gave up the Fritz Compañy perhaps with the enormous depression or tired of having to deal with the situation with Zeke, but more than anything he would not want to know anything about his brilliant life in the past.  
Levi did have an affair with one girl or another, but since what happened with Petra, he never saw him looking for a more serious relationship, and in that Mikasa was very nervous, fearing that his cousin could get into tremendous trouble, since he knew he was having an affair with married women.  
Until one day, she decided to confront her cousin and find out what the hell was going on.  
— I want to know what you are doing, and please don't avoid me by changing the subject.  
— Mikasa, I told you it's none of your business.  
— ¡Of course it's my business! ¡Tell me who was the fool who cared about you when all this happened!  
— ¿Are you getting in my face?  
—¡ It's not that and it's very unfair how you behave, but you're an adult and you must grow up this time!¡ Life goes on and you must not let yourself die because of a fool who didn't know how to value you!  
— All right, I'll tell you: I got a job opportunity that I know I can earn a lot of money.  
Mikasa was surprised. Her cousin is very informative.  
—¡ But it's excellent news! ¡You're finally thinking of yourself! ¿Why didn't you tell me before?  
Levi wasn't saying a word. However Mikasa continues with his enthusiasm.  
— But no matter what, it gives me a lot of peace of mind to know about it, so it's a specific area in some office or whatever.  
—I'm sorry, I don't want you to know what I'm going to do... But I will say this: I am going to New York.  
Mikasa's soul fell at her feet, I didn't expect this answer.  
— ¿To New York? ¿But why?  
— You don't have to be interested in why Mikasa, I've already decided and I'm going to travel to get out of fucking debt. I don't want to lose my mother's house which is the only thing that remains in my memory.  
Mikasa was saddened and it was really unfair that he acted so arrogant and hard on her, but he also understood that it was a form of protection so as not to get hurt. He approached her and stroked her shoulder to comfort her.  
— It's okay, I support you anyway, I just ask you that I'm here for you.  
— I know that.  
— ¿So, when are you leaving?  
— Tomorrow morning, I have the first flight and I've already made the reservation.  
— I'm sad you didn't tell me sooner, but I understand.  
— I know you'll be upset by what I'm about to tell you, but it's better that way Mikasa, but you still had a right to know sooner or later.  
— Well Levi, then I'll accompany you to the airport.  
— Thanks Mikasa, but I prefer you to stay at home, I really hate goodbyes and I don't want to see your face full of tears, that's why I didn't want you to know. However, we will be in touch.  
The young woman was very sad and hugged her cousin, she did not want to see that cold side of him, so simply if it was the destiny that things would get better, she would accept it anyway, but she could not deny that she missed his tenderness, sympathy, his concern in helping others.  
He wished that the old Levi would return to his side.

Historia was already happy that when he applied for a part-time job it paid off. Reiner gave her a mobile phone so that she could keep in touch, so when they told her that they needed a young woman with a lot of encouragement, she was really anxious. She was very lucky to be chosen from all the much older women, even though she was sixteen.  
She knew nothing about her mother and had no relationship with her, perhaps she saw her in the distance when she came home from school in the afternoon but the girl ignored her as if she were a simple stranger, and as it was the Jeager's wish to adopt her, it simply didn't work out because her father didn't want to get into trouble, and the girl didn't want to give the family any more misery than necessary, so she was already looking for a place to pay for Carla's household expenses, and also to be able to become independent.  
The job consisted of a bag shop near the airport, so she would have her interview tomorrow, and as she was very smart at school, she had the confidence that she would be rewarded.  
I call Reiner who has an interview and the boy is very happy.  
If everything went well, he would be able to see a flat and who knows, ask Reiner if one day in the future there was the possibility of them living together.  
Reiner offered to accompany her, so the next day she took a bath and put on her best dress, white heeled shoes and her hair was fixed with the fringe in the middle, although because of her hairstyle she had a very nice lowering of her forehead, she seemed really a Goddess.  
So as soon as she felt Reiner's message from her mobile phone, she left in a hurry to meet. Both of them took the bus and luckily it was not so full even though it was Monday, and in that the girl felt that something exciting would happen, maybe she is very dreamy, but her feminine intuition gave her that feeling.  
Levi arrived at the airport, while receiving a call from Mrs. McKenzie who will be waiting for him at the meeting point tomorrow, he was very grateful for the support of that woman, and never denied that he saw her as a mother. She warned him that even though it was summer, a strong storm was falling in the city so that when he arrived, he would be warm, as she told him that the storm would continue for several days. Levi knew this from before when he saw the weather on the internet, but he was grateful for the woman's gesture in keeping it in mind.  
He was dressed in a blue shirt, black trousers and was wearing sunglasses, basically he did not want his notorious dark circles under his eyes to be seen on his pale face, as he was unable to sleep. She also carried a handbag with a coat for the cold.  
Naturally, the airport was full of people, and the women who saw him and passed by could not hide their desire to see him, but Levi cut off their faces.  
When he finished the conversation with the woman he received another call, thinking that it was Mikasa and he took it without even seeing who was dialling but it was a girl he had a chance meeting with, in fact when he knew that she would be travelling days ago he cut her off immediately without caring if she was crying her eyes out, at the moment when he answered her, the girl begged him not to leave and that she loved him while Levi walked around already stinking with his cries and pleas.  
Reiner was walking next to Historia, when he saw her he was simply a Goddess, no doubt he could perceive the looks of some men turned around when they saw that beautiful being. As it was something unusual, Reiner took the hand of the young woman giving the message to the intruders that this girl was his girlfriend, which some men when seeing that action of the young man, stopped seeing her with a passionate look.  
For Historia, it was something unusual for Reiner to act so affectionately in public, but it didn't matter, on the contrary he was very happy to see his jealousy reflected by her.  
Until suddenly, the girl saw a unique being in front of her eyes while talking on her mobile phone, with black hair, formal clothes and dark glasses, and for the first time, she felt her chest pounding. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but look at him and how handsome he was.  
Levi was bored as he continued to listen to the moans of the girl on the mobile phone, until a curious couple noticed in front of him. He watched as the boy held his girlfriend's hand tightly which was very tall compared to his partner who was small in stature, but when he saw the girl in the background when they crossed, he felt her chest give him a strong thrust that he hadn't felt in a long time.  
He stopped suddenly, and taking the mobile phone out of his ear, he looked back and saw how that face of Angel was staring at him as he followed the step with his companion, and Levi was frozen in place without being able to move forward.  
— ¿Huh? ¿What?  
Suddenly, he heard the screams of the girl on the mobile phone and woke up suddenly as if he were in a dream.  
The only thing he could do was to cut off the call and no matter what, he wanted to know if he could find that girl again, he advanced a few steps while looking for her with his eyes but unfortunately he could not perceive her with the amount of people that were at the airport. Nor did she care if the guy who was with her was her boyfriend.  
¿Why did she feel that way? He didn't understand, but what he did know for sure was that this beauty knocked him out, and really for the first time in a long time, he felt a warmth and tranquility in his chest.  
Until suddenly, he heard from the loudspeaker that the commercial flight to New York was just about to take off in minutes.  
He didn't have to waste any more time, he had already decided what to do, so while he was blocking the number of the girl who was calling him again, he embarked on the flight and didn't want to make a false move, as his life motto from now on was "don't look back".

CONTINUE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!
> 
> I finally decided to publish my fic Miradas Calidas (Warm Looks) in english.!!!!  
> it's an Alternate Universe but I'm doing my best to make the plot interesting.  
> What do you think about this first chapter?  
> Very soon I will publish the second chapter, and in it you will have amazing twists, and anxiously seeing how Levi's Romance and Historia will start.
> 
> Angelicacuario.


End file.
